School Of Alice
by mikiolip
Summary: This is about a young girl named Kameko discovering she has a special power and goes to a school full of others like her. She faces many challenges and makes many friends along the way. All OC no characters from Gakuen Alice. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter. If I get positive reviews than I will continue it. This is completely all made up characters and story idea from me, however I got the idea and premise from Gakuen Alice. The school system and all that. So all that credit go to Higuchi tachibana. Also I have slight dyslexia so if anything is miss spelled or there is a poor use of grammar I do apologize. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Kameko walked through the halls of her junior high school. Her long, strait, black hair waved behind her as she quickened her pace. She was carrying her Science text book and sketch book as she hurried down the halls. Once again she was late for class. Science to be exact, Kameko was supposed to wright a fifty page assay on cellular mitosis.

Which of course Kameko blew off to draw all night. Her grads were not the best in the world, but they weren't bad considering she never studied or put any effort into her work. Most of her time consisted of drawing, painting, or even landscaping if she felt like it. Her home is large enough to do this and her mother supported her creative personality and lets her do as she wishes with the backyard, as long as it turns out good in the end.

Kameko finally reached the classroom door and slowly reached for the door handle, she quietly turned the handle and peaked around the door when it was a-jar. The teacher was at the front of the class room with his back turned to the class. He was writing on the blackboard, Kameko crouched and tried her best to sneak to her desk. She almost reached it when the teacher spoke.

"Yamada-San I am quite aware of your late arrival, Just hurry up and get to your seat." The teacher spoke with annoyance.

"Yes Ueno-Senpai. I'm sorry." Kameko stood up and quickly sank into her desk. The class room was filled with laughter as the teacher carried on with the lecture. The day went on and like usual Kameko just ignored class and doodled in her text books. Not too long after and after another class, the bell for lunch rang. Kameko packed up her books and pencils, only to unpack them in the court yard under a tree. Kameko quietly eat and drew in her book alone, she was however interrupted by Daisuke, the school bully.

"Yes Daisuke, what can I do ya for this time?" Kameko asked sarcastically, Daisuke "bullied" her almost every lunch break, and she was all too aware of what he wanted.

"Well for starters let me just grab your attention by snatching THIS away." Daisuke quickly took Kameko's book and started to flip through the pages. Kameko stood up and tried to get her book back but Daisuke held it higher. Daisuke stood at about seven, eight. While Kameko was only five, six. So she was at a dis advantage and couldn't get her sketch book back. He was extremely skinny and lankly but had muscle. He was in rugby after all.

"Oh my goodness Daisuke, would you please give that back?" Kameko asked in a bitter tone.

"Pff, why would I? Besides, now I got your full attention." Daisuke kept flipping through the pages. "Why do you always draw anyway? I mean what do you think? That you're going to be a professional artist or something? Oh please that's not a real job. Plus these aren't even all that good. Might as well rip them out right? Why keep something around if it's not pretty?" Daisuke started to tear the pages out of the book and smear them under his foot on the ground. Kameko watched in horror as he continued.

"DAISUKE! Please stop! Those are important to me." Daisuke ignored her and kept ripping and stomping on the pages. "I swear if you don't stop right now i'll-"

"Oh you'll what? Fight me? Oh man I would love to see the little artist actually fight, and win. Now that would be great." Daisuke laughed and patted her head. Kameko slapped his hand away and threw a punch in the direction of his face. He dogged and caught her fist. He returned with his own punch and sent her stumbling back and smacked the back of her head on the tree she was sitting under just a few moments ago. She fell to the ground and on shaking legs slowly got up. She leaned against the tree for support and stared daggers at Daisuke whom was smirking victoriously.

"What was that?" Daisuke taunted. "Couldn't even land one little punch really?" Daisuke threw the book at her feet and cracked his knuckles. "Well? Gonna keep trying or are you done?" Kameko picked up her broken, beaten down sketch book and held it close to her chest the drawing that was being shown through the broken cover was the vary first drawing she did in that book, It was a tiger. Except normal tigers were black and orange, this one was blue and black. Making for a very odd colour scheme. Daisuke balled up his fist and went to throw another punch when the page started to glow bright, a large paw caught Daisuke's fist and stopped him in his tracks. He and Kameko both looked down at the large paw cumming out of the sketch book in shock.

Kameko dropped the book and as it fell the arm that was attached to the paw formed as quickly as the book fell. Soon the whole body of the tiger pulled it's self out of the book and growled at Daisuke. The ladder retreated his hand and backed away holding his hand. At this point there was a crowed of people watching. The blue and black tiger stood in front of Kameko in a protective manner and eyed Daisuke down.

"Wha-what the hell is going on?" He muttered. The tiger growled and bared it's teeth in response. "Screw this man, I'm out of here." Daisuke turned and ran from the scene, everyone in the crowd all stared at Kameko in shock and aw. The tiger raised it's head and flared it's nostrils, it turned it's head to Kameko and stared at her for a while before it started to glow and retreated back into the book. Kameko's eyes followed it down and stared at the book. Slowly she reached for the book, and hesitantly tapped it before picking it up. She looked around and once again held it to her chest. She pushed through the crowd and ran home.

Once Kameko got home she was greeted by her mother. "Hello dear, what are you doing home so early? Are you feeling alright?" Kameko's mother, Hinata, asked, she reached for Kameko's forehead but Kameko pulled back.

"No, I mean yes, mother everything is fine. I just have a sore throat and don't want to infect the other kids is all." Kameko produced a fake cough and moved to the stair case. "So I think I'll just head up stairs and get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll call you down for dinner alright?" Hinata asked. Kameko nodded her head and ran up to her room. Once she slammed the door she looked down at her sketch book.

"Alright book. Just what was that?" Kameko placed her book on the ground. "Did I do that? I mean it makes sense, it did protect me. If I did it once I can do it again right...? Alright... Then lets try this out." Kameko opened up her book to a page with two small little finches, and placed her hands on the book hesitantly. Nothing was happening, She waited a few moments longer and still. The birds stayed were they were... On the page. "Okay, I was holding the book up to my chest. Maybe that's it." She said to herself as she picked up the book and pushed it close to her, the page facing out. Still nothing. Kameko closed her eyes and though on the feeling she had when Daisuke was about to hit her again. She peeked an eye open and still, nothing was happening. Kameko sighed and looked back down at her book. "Common, work damn it." She said frustratingly, she lazily punched her book and dropped it. She stared at the birds for a few moments and started to imagine them flying.

Kameko was lost in thought and didn't notice the page was glowing again until she saw a yellow finch head poke its self out of the sketch book. She stood up quickly and watched at both birds got out of the book. Once they were out all the way they looked around the room, and once their eyes fell on her they flew up and landed on her shoulder. She looked over to one it chirped and flew around the room, singing, and flapping. Soon after the other joined in, Kameko watched in aw, She did this, she made these drawings of hers come to life.

She looked down at her sketch book and picked it up. She flipped through the pages until it landed on a drawing of a elfin warrior. She closed her eyes and concentrated on it coming to life. Soon enough it started to crawl it's way out of the book. It stood on high elfin boots with a cape draped over it. It's mouth was covered by the shirts caller. the elf bowed slightly to Kameko and she returned the gesture. The elf man stretched it's arm out and and drew out along elfin sword. He started to do sword tricks me has seen on movies. She sat on her bed and watched the blond elf do his sword moves. The man stroke a pose and the birds landed on him. One on the sword tip and the other on the elf man's head. Kameko chuckled.

A swift knock on the door made her jolt. The birds and Elf man was going back climbing into the book. Instead of being on different pages they were know on the same on stroking the same pose as they just were. Kameko rushed to the door and saw her mother standing there. "Kameko, there are men who would like to speak with you. If you are up for it." Hinata asked worryingly.

"Who are they?" Her mother shrugged.

"They said they want to talk to you about the incident that happened at school." Her mother said. Kameko looked passed her mother and down the stairs, straining her neck to see them but failed.

"Alright." Kameko said and slowly walked down the stairs. She reached the bottom and looked at the two people standing at the door. They were dressed in black suits and had black sunglasses on.

"Miss Yamada Kameko? My name is Jirou Hideki. And this is my assistant Emi Asuka. We would like to talk to you about what happened at school today, if you don't mind." Kameko looked at the male and female and invited them into the kitchen to talk.

* * *

 **Alright first chapter is up, please tell me what you think, and if I should continue this. Thank you for reading and have a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp after a long time I am back with another chapter. I know it has been a long time, and most of you are done caring about this little Fan Fiction of mine, however if you are reading this I hope you have a good time. and remember I have slight dyslexia and do not own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kameko sat in the back of a limousine and watched as the buildings passed them by, one by one. "This is going to be your ID card. You must have that on your person at all times. If you are caught without it at all, for any reason, you will be questioned and punished as see fit. Do I make myself clear Miss Yamada?" Jirou handed Kameko a small booklet which had her age, gender, what Alice she had, and name on it. "Once we get to the school they will hand you your school uniform and take your picture, they will then put that picture of you on the ID card and then take you to a shared dorm until they give you, your star assignment. Once you have that, you will get your own dorm. Once we get to Gakuen Alice Academy it will be around Seven PM, tomorrow. So we called ahead and made room arrangements."

Kameko looked down at the ID card and flipped the booklet open and closed repeatedly. She thought back to the conversation the had in her kitchen not even an hour ago.

* * *

 _"Kameko you have to listen to us. You have a very special gift. It is called Creation Alice. There are others with the same Alice as you, however different in some small or grand way. This school will help you control your Alice, no more of those slip ups you had_ _at school." Emi Asuka told Kameko who was slightly panicking at the thought of leaving her mother and every thing else forever._

 _"We get that you are scared and don't want to. However you don't really have a choice. And it will be much better if you Just come along with us without putting up a fight. Also I think it is fair to tell you Miss Asuka and Myself both have very powerful Alice's and we don't want this to get ugly." Kameko turned to Jirou in shook, her eyes wide. Emi slightly smacked Mr, Jirou's shoulder._

 _"Now that might be true, But don't let o'l Jirou here scare you. He's a really nice guy. He just once of those teacher's pets sorta deal." Emi smiled at Kameko. Kameko slightly smiled back. "Now back to the school. It's really nice. You get your own dorm and they sure you breakfast, Lunch, and Supper. You also get your own washroom and you'll make so much friends. The campus is so big there is Elementary school, High school, and a collage with every subject available. There is even a town market place and many different forests to explore. It's really nice."_

 _"Will I be able to at least contact my mother at anytime? Phone calls, or video calls, Even writing letters would be good." Kameko asked._

 _"You will be able to write to her every day if you'd like. However mail call leaves at the end of the week on Sunday, at seven O'clock. No sooner or later. If you miss the date and time you will have to wait for next weeks Sunday." Jirou told her. Kameko nodded._

 _"How long do I have before I have to go?" Kameko asked looked over at the watch on the wall._

 _"Well, we leave at Three O'clock today. So I suggest you pack and say your good byes. However if you tell anyone were you are going their minds will be erased and you will be punished." Kameko nodded and looked over at her mother. Her eyes widened again and she looked at Emi with worry._

 _Emi chuckled. "No, no, not your mother. She is aloud to know." Kameko looked back at her mother. She had tears in her eyes ready to spill at any moment._

 _"Okay I'm gonna go pack then." Kameko took her mother's hand and lead her up stairs to her room. Hinata sat on Kameko's bed and watched her get her bag out of the closet and start packing her cloths and books._

 _"I don't want you to go. However I know I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?" Kameko sighed and walked over to her mother. Hinata was crying at his point and sniffling as Kameko hugged her. Kameko started to cry as well and hugged her tighter. "I know I'm sorry, I know you don't have a choice ether and need my support I just.. I..." Kameko let go of her mother and sighed._

 _"I don't want to go ether. But I don't want something like that to happen again. I could have hurt that kid pretty bad. I want to control my... Alice, if I can. I'll miss you so much and wright every day. so that by the end of the week you will have at least seven different letters to read.: Kameko chuckled sadly and looked down at her sketch book._

 _"What exactly happened at school? What is your power... Or I mean Alice?" Hinata asked whipping her tears away. "They said it was a creation Alice? What is that exactly?" Kameko looked down at her sketch book and tumbled the edges._

 _"Well... Apparently I can makes things that I draw come to life. I don't know exactly how, but if I concentrate heard enough then What ever I drew will come out of the page. With like, real flesh and bones I think. It's pretty cool, but I hate that this is the reason why I have to leave."_

* * *

"So which class am I going into? whats my teachers name?" Kameko asked Jirou.

"That will be assigned when you are settled in. Besides when we get there it will be Saturday so it'll be a weekend." Emi told her from across the limo seats. Kameko nodded.

"Where are we staying tonight then? A hotel or...?" Jirou got up from his seat and went to the side of the limo and folded back the car wall and pulled down a bed.

"Since we are supposed to be at the academy as soon as possible we are not stopping. there is even a washroom in the back." The limo was like a travel bus. It was large and looked liked it could have two stories.

"Are we going to stop for food or do you guys have that on here too?" Emi nodded.

"we will stop to stretch your legs. I know how hard it can be for a road trip. But tonight we will not be stopping. and If you get car sick we have gravol, the there are bottles of fresh spring mountain water and really good food on here as well. Trust me we have thought of it all. Did you pack some sort of game or music to help you pass your time?" Kameko nodded.

"I brought my sketch book Ipod, books, and my DS. But that's all my in my bag in the trunk so." Kameko looked back out the window.

"Oh that's not a problem. We can access the trunk from here. Oh but I can't actually let you have your sketch book. I'm sorry but you might try to draw something so big and ether on purpose or on accident bring it to life and... Yeah that would be bad." Emi said apologetically.

"Yeah no I understand. I mean I mean I could give you my word but that doesn't really mean anything." Emi pulled the seats in the back down at reviled Kameko's suitcase. Kameko sifted through it and pulled out all the distractions she had. After about seven hours of playing games reading her book, eating supper and listening to music. She decided to go to sleep.

When she woke up it was ten in the morning, and the car was stopped. Kameko looked around and saw Emi sitting on the opposite side of her reading quietly. She looked up and saw Kameko.

"Oh your awake. Wanna stretch your legs? We have stopped for fifteen minutes." Emi looked at her watch. "Well thirteen minutes now. But still, do you want to?" Kameko slowly got up and walked out of the car with Emi following her. Kameko stretched and looked around. They were in the country from what it looked like. Miles away from anything. There were long hills as far as the eye can see. They had brownish yellow grass so it didn't look like it rained here a lot, and the sun was beating down on them from above. Kameko saw Jirou crouched by the side of the road touching the dry grass. To his left was a man she never saw before. ' _Probably the driver.'_ She thought. Kameko was more interested into what Jirou was doing. He seemed way to focused on that dry grass. She walked closer to him and Emi followed close by. "Oh watch this." Emi nudged Kameko. "Hey Jirou, you should show Miss Kameko your Alice." Emi waved over to him. Jirou looked up at them and back down to the grass.

"You know, we are not aloud to use our Alice's outside of school grounds." Jirou stood up. Emi rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Jiji stop being such a stickler." Jirou turned around quick and shark with a face full of anger.

"I TOLD YOU, DON'T CALL ME JIJI!" Emi held up her hands in an apologetic manner.

"Just show her shes not the only one. Let her get used to seeing these kinds of things before just throwing her into a class full of kids that will show off what they've got. Come on just a little spark."

"Jiji?" Kameko questioned.

"Oh sorry, I have called him that since we were kids. Were cousins you see." Emi pointed the herself and at Jirou. "My name before I got married was Emi Hideki. So come on Jirou. If it gets too out of hand I can put it out. I mean this grass is pretty dry." Jirou sighed, turned to the grass and pointed.

"If I do this will you leave me alone?" Emi nodded quickly and had a huge smile on her face like a child who had just been aloud to go to an amusement park. Jirou told them to step back and held out his hand palm down in the air. right under his hand on the tip of the grass it started to smoke. Seconds latter the one grass blade was a lit with flame. The flames started small but once the warm wind picked up the flames grew and spread to the other blades of grass. pretty soon the field was on fire. Jirou held out both of his hands and was trying to control the flames but as the wind kept blowing through the air the flames were a tad difficult to control. "DAMN IT EMI!"

"Okay, okay. I'm on it. besides I can control my powers better than you can anyway." Emi boasted. She twirled her finger slightly and a small storm of snow and frost swept the grassy land and put out the fire in seconds. Kameko clapped slightly. "And this Miss Yamada, is why you do not use your Alice unless you understand how to use it completely."

"DID YOU USE ME AS A EXAMPLE!?" Jirou yelled at Emi.

"Well yeah." Emi blatantly said. "I mean why not? Besides I was here when things went wrong. "Now lets get back into the limo and carry on to the academy." Emi walked back in to the limo and Kameko looked at Jirou. His face was scrunched up in anger and when he noticed Kameko looking he quickly changed his expression, stood up strait and fixed his tie.

He cleared his throat and coughed once. "Lets be off." Jirou pusher her back slightly to the car. Once they were all inside and seated, the car started and they were back on the road.

One long car ride later they were finally at the huge academy gaits. And when I say huge, man do I mean huge. They stood at like thirteen feet with two brick walls on the side. At the top of the walls there were two guards, standing guard. The sky was pitch black with stars in the sky but the academy grounds were pretty bright with lanterns all over the place. When Kameko asked why there were so many, Emi just replied with. "Just encase." Kameko just left it alone. Kameko looked out the window and watched as the trees, and scenery passed her by. In the distance she saw a small view of a bunch of buildings all smashed together. She assumed that must be the market place they told her the other day. An hour or so passed by and they arrived at a large building. They got out of the cart and headed inside. They walked down the halls of the building until they stopped at a door which read. 'Office' on it. Jirou knocked twice and entered with Emi and Kameko following.

A small man that looked to be about twenty five or younger with short black hair, piercing green eyes, and a very warm smile, held out a measuring tape."Miss Yamada would you mind if I measure you for your uniform size? It will take but a moment." Kameko nodded and let the man do his work. Once he was done he left for a moment and entered the room with a newly made School uniform. "This is your high school uniform, It had a Black blazer with brownish gold seems going down the middle. It came with a brownish gold plaid skirt, Brown shoes, and a green tie. The man pointed to a different room. "The change rooms are over there. Change up and come back out here for your picture taken!" The man explained with enthusiasm. Kameko nodded and she head for the change room. Once she figured out how to put it on she came out to the main room still fixing her tie. She just figured out how to work one when she was in the car. Emi showed her how to.

"Oh my, you look radiant Miss Yamada!" Emi clapped excitedly. Kameko looked down and blush with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"Yes, yes. Now lets take your photo and put that on that booklet Mr, Hideki gave you. Once that is done Miss, Asuka will show you, your dorm." A man Kameko failed to notice until now spoke up. Stand right there please." The man had bright gold hair and gold eyes, his expectation was serious and dull. However the strange thing was, he had a small purple pansy in perched above his ear. "Now look stair at my left eye please." The pansy man told Kameko once she got in place. "Now smile." Kameko did as asked and Mr, Pansy winked. Kameko heard a small clicking noise, Mr, Pansy picked up the booklet and wink with his right eye. Seconds later Kameko's photo was on the booklet.

"Wow! How... How did you do that?" Kameko looked on in amazement.

"Kaede Asuka's Alice is photo Alice. With his left eye he takes the photo and with his right he can put it on any surface." Emi told Kameko.

"Wait Asuka?" Kameko asked.

"Wow you caught that pretty quickly. Yup me and Kaede are married." Emi smiled.

"Why do you feel the need to tell ever one?" Kaede asked.

"Well why not? I love you so I thought I should shout it to the world!" Emi nearly yelled.

"Emi please. I love you as well, but you are being overzealous." Kaede spoke clam and clearly.

"So what?" In the background they continued to biker.

"Miss Yamada, here is your booklet back. Asuka will show you to your dorm now and help you settle in... INS'T THAT RIGHT ASUKA." Emi and Kaede turned to Jirou.

"Oh uhh... Yes, lets go Kameko. I'm sure you will get along with your bunk mate. Please follower me." Emi started to walk to the door then stopped. "Oh you should grab your cloths." Kameko quickly went back into the change room and grabbed all her cloths and held it to her chest. Kameko followed Emi back down the halls and into the car once again. They drove for a short amount of time and pulled up to another building, with a robot sanding guard. Emi and Kameko got out of the car and walked into the building. Kameko eyed the robot down and continued to follow Emi. They walked up three flight of stairs and stopped at a door that had the number 1765. Emi knocked on the door and waited for a answer.

Moments latter a girl with dark short purple hair answered the door. She wore pajamas and had a pencil in her hair. She had bright red eyes that was hiding behind fancy black glasses. "Oh, you must be my new roommate for a short amount of time. My name is Yuuka Tomoko. Please come in. Miss Asuka, thank you your escort have a nice night." She spoke with respect and superiority with a smile barley noticeable smile on her face and Held the door open wide for Kameko. Once she got into the room she saw on one side of the room had a large nicely decorated bed with photos of her on the wall. There was a desk which had notes and text book on it. ' _She must be doing homework.'_ Kameko thought. One the other side of the room was a small futon on the floor with sheets and a pillow, all made up for Kameko to sleep on.

Kameko turned around at the sound of beeping and saw the robot from earlier, the robot had six arms and each one was caring her suitcases. the robot placed them on Kameko's side of the room bowed quickly and left.

"Well you two have fun and get to know each other. I must take my leave. Good day Miss Yamada, Miss Tomoko." With that Emi Asuka left the room. Yuuka closed the door behind Emi and smiled brightly at Kameko.

"Well now that, that annoying embarrassment is gone, lets get you settled in." Yuuka nearly skipped over to the other side and helped her unpack some of her things. "We better not unpack too much. I mean you are only staying here for a short amount of time. Hmm lets see. Oh wow a sketch book. Do you mind if I look at it?" Yuuka's personality pretty much changed as soon as Emi was gone. She was much happier it seemed and seemed really nice.

"Oh uhh, yeah go right ahead." Kameko said and sat with Yuuka and together they went through the sketch book. ' _Maybe this wont be so bad after all.'_ Kameko thought to her self.

* * *

 **Wow this chapter was longer than I thought it was gonna be. But hey long chapters are good sometimes right? Once Again I do not own Gakuen Alice only my characters and my story idea. I really hope you enjoyed. Please no flame reviews. I am only having fun with this not trying to be a professional witter. Please review nicely and let me know if you liked it. Thank you for reading and as always have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**woo chapter three is up. Thank you all so much for reading and for the reviews and favorites and all. And just to remind you all I have dyslexia and do not own Gakuen Alice. I do however own the OC's they are all mine. Also this story idea is mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!" Kameko jolted up from her 'Bed' and quickly looked from one side of the room to the next. Her eye's locked on too Yuuka's smiling face that was right in front of hers. "Time to get up and greet the sun. It's going to be a lovely Sunday, so I thought it would be a good opportunity to show you the grounds of the academy."

Kameko groaned. "What time is it?" She said whipping sleep from her eyes. She looked over to Yuuka's desk which had her alarm clock on it. 6:30 AM. "Why?" Kameko rolled over. "it's to early."

"Not really. I usually get up at like, Five or something. Besides we need to get you families with the grounds. Show you were the high school building is and everything. I can also show you our class. It class room, star A. We can't go inside but I can show you how to get there so you don't get lost or nothing." Kameko cocked an eye brow and smiled slightly.

"Okay, sure lets go." Kameko turned to her suit case and took out her cloths, and went to the washroom to change and get ready. Yuuka had one attached to her bed room and it was just as fancy and well decorated as her room was. The bathtub had jets on the side of it and had a shower head attached to it. there was makeup, hair die, and perfume on the side of the sink. Now that Kameko thought of it she remembered that Yuuka was already dressed and already ready for the day. Her short Purple hair was brushed topped off with a black bow, and she had amazing makeup on. she had red lipstick with black wings on her eyes lids. Kameko looked in the mirror, and looked at her plain face. she touched her cheek and sighed.

Once she was done getting ready she came out of the washroom and saw Yuuka studying at her desk. She walked closer and Yuuka turned her head. "Oh you're ready? That was fast. Okay lets go." Yuuka put down her pencil and got up. She was wearing short-shorts with black leggings underneath, she wore a dark purple tank top with a half jean jacket over it, She had musical note earnings and her shoes were converse. Kameko followed her out he door and down the halls and stairs to the entrance. Along the way they spoke of the weather, and when Kameko asked what the robot was about Yuuka said. "Oh this is miss Debaisu. A student a long time ago made one for every dorm. They are all different in some small way but in a way they are all the same."

"So how does this whole star thing work? How do you get one?"

"Well, in Alice Academy, every student is ranked on a star system that is based on the individual's Alice, grads, behavior, and other things. Students can receive one of five ranks. No star, which hasn't been given to a student in over three years, single star, which is very common to get, double, which is slightly more difficult to receive, triple, which is very difficult to get, in our class there are only two students who have them, and special star, only students who have very powerful Alice's get them, mainly because teachers are too scared to give them any less. The teachers here are sorta scared of some students here. Anyway The students rank is displayed on the students uniform shirts or on their cuffs, and may grant us extra privileges or discipline, depending on the rank. A student's star also determines the students dorm experience and room assignments, along with food, allowances, and extra privileges." Yuuka schooled Kameko.

"Wait, so how much food, money does every star get? And what kind of extra privileges?" Kameko asked. Yuuka and Kameko were on a yellow road with trees surrounding them.

"Well, a no star student would get, very small food portions, not enough that you would go hungry, but more of a punishment. Many chores such as:Washing all the dishes from the higher ranking students, cleaning the school grounds, whipping the side of the building, cleaning windows, taking out and cleaning the garbage cans clean the washrooms, and so on. Their dorm is like the worse I have ever seen, it's an old attic that they have to clean themselves, and their monthly allowance is only five rabbits so it is very difficult to buy accessory or anything to help them clean better ."

"Rabbits?" Kameko interrupted Yuuka's speech.

"One Rabbit is one dollar. Any way, so yeah they only get five Rabbit's. Man to be a no star would be a death sentience. A single star would get, a normal sized food portion, they do dishes, however they only do their own, not every ones else's, they have to clean the class room but they don't get it as bad as a no star, only sweeping and cleaning desks, they have a small dorm room with a single bed, and they get 30 Rabbits per month. A double star gets, larger food portions, they do their own dishes however they use a dish washer, they clean their own desks and that's all, their dorm rooms are bigger and they get a double bed, and their monthly allowance is fifty Rabbits per month. Okay, so a three star would get, very large food portions, they don't have to do any chores and they get special benefits, like the teachers respect them and they have access to higher level of books, their dorm rooms are pretty large with a queen sized bed and a washroom attached, lower stars have to share with every one else, and their allowance is one hundred Rabbits per month. Now a super star would get, extremely large food portions, no chores at all, much like the third stars but we get much more benefits, like the teachers are all but scared of us and we can go into any building we want, our dorms like you saw are huge, we get a balcony, our own washroom with a Jacuzzi, a king sized bed, and we don't have to clean our own room. Also our allowance is three hundred Rabbits per month!" Yuuka said with enthusiasm.

"That was a lot of information to take in. Uhh okay, so I take it your a 'special star'?" Kameko asked as they passed a walking lantern. She pointed at it with a shocked expectation.

"A creation Alice student. And yes I am a special star. I have the top grads in our class, I am also the class representative, and I have an Alice that mostly every one fears." Yuuka looked away with a glum expression on her face. "But!" She looked up at Kameko with a smile. "I have made some friends while I was here, and I work hard at gaining every ones trust, I study hard and I'm friendly to everyone. So maybe one day they will look pass my Alice and like me for who I am. I mean I'm a nice person. At least I try to be. I'm supper friendly and I smile to every student, I even bring in snacks sometimes. But no one wants to eat them because their scared I cursed it! What's wrong with everyone? I try so hard. It's not my fault I was born with this Alice. IT'S NOT FAIR!" Yuuka screamed. She balled her fists at her sides, her face was scrunched up in anger, and their were tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Kameko stood shocked just looking at her for a second before she walked over and cautiously placed her hand on Yuuka's shoulder. "I don't know what your Alice is, but I don't think it's something you should hate or be scared to show people. I think you should embrace it. It's a part of you. Your Alice doesn't define you, you do. How you act and use your Alice shows what type of person you are. And from what I have seen so far I think you are a kindhearted, funny, and intelligent person. I don't know you very well just yet but I think I would like to. If you want to be friends with me, that is." Kameko held out her hand for a handshake. Yuuka looked up at Kameko with tears in her eyes.

"B-But you don't even know what my Alice is. I know I may seem nice, but what if I am just putting on a show to get friends? What if when you fined out what my Alice is you will hate and fear me like the rest?"

"I'm willing to take a chance. If you are." Kameko smiled. Yuuka slapped away Kameko's hand and hugged her instead. Kameko was standing their shocked for a good thirty seconds before she snapped out of it and hugged her back.

* * *

Once they got to the school building, Kameko was marveling at the size of it. "Does every Building in this place have to be so magnificent and huge?" Yuuka chuckled and motioned her to follow. The inside of the building looked somewhat like an ordinary school, however more fancy. Along the walls of the art classes there were paintings of magnificent drawing, sculptures, and paintings of many different things. Kameko started to get excited for school. However she was not to thrilled about standing in front of many different students and introducing herself. But once they got the what will be her new class room she felt a tab better knowing it wasn't totally different from a normal looking class room should.

"This way to the cafeteria. Many students eat in class but some enjoy eating there. There are five different meal bunches to pick from, and when you are ordering them. If you are going to. You have to say it like this or the robot will not understand your order. Okay so you say, I would like meal order letter A Stay, or To Go. They all have a different letter, A all the way to E. Once you have placed your order they will prepare you the meal and give you a number. When they call your number go pick it up. You can only leave with the meal if you say to go. Then you can take it anywhere on school grounds to eat. If you say, stay, then you must finish the meal in the cafeteria. Once you have finished eating you can't stay to chat you must leave. Drop your dishes and tray at the appropriate dish area and leave the room. And that's it really. I have nothing to show you of this building." Yuuka walked over to the window. "Let me show you the Western forest, then we will go to the market. There are four forests here." Yuuka pointed to a large forest. "Northern, Western, Eastern, and Southern. There is a small trail on the Western forest which you can sorta see the start from here. That little trail leading up to it. It goes all they way through and around the forest. It's beautiful. the Northern forest is prohibited to enter due to danger, the Southern forest is very small and not exciting, and the Eastern forest is where they train the danger class Alice's to better control their Alice. So it is also prohibited by other students. Honestly most adults just treat us like solders. All adults are pretty bad, actually. My parents are no different. When they found out I have an Alice, they didn't hesitate to call the academy. I was five at the time. An early bloomer, I guess." Yuuka chuckled sadly.

"Oh I sorta thought that Emi was kind. Jirou was kinda dull but also seemed nice." Kameko shrugged.

"Yeah, that's how they get you to trust them. Then they stab you in the back. What about you and your parents. Did they ever do anything to make you feel less important or turn their back on you? I mean you did live with them before coming here right? Did they just give you up without any questions?" Yuuka asked as they walked out of the building.

"Well, no, not exactly. My mother was in tears and didn't want me to go. I didn't really have a choice but I didn't really fight it ether. I didn't want to do that to my mother. My mom supported my artistic nature. She let me landscape in the yard whenever I thought of a good one. I would draw it out and if she thought it looked good she would let me have fun in the back. Every time I drew a new picture or painted or made anything she would always love it." Kameko chuckled. "Ever when I was younger and my drawing were just the worst. But as I got older she gave me a critical eye which really helped me improve. She was a realtor, and loved it. She loved helping people 'fined their dream homes!' as she would put it. She was very kindhearted and loved every one. I promised I would wright to her every day and send them all out on Sunday."

"And what about your father? How did he take you being an Alice and everything? I didn't hear you speak of him." Yuuka leaned closer in anticipation.

"Oh my father died just before I was born. So I didn't really get to know him. And my mother ends up crying every time I ask about him so I don't know much. Or anything, about him." Kameko told her and stopped walking. "Is this the beginning of the trail you mentioned?" Kameko asked and Yuuka nodded.

"uh huh. This trial is used in some of our P.E classes. We have to run through this and make it back in an hour. Most of the students just walk and talk with their friends. Now follow me this way to the bus that goes to the market." Yuuka began to walk in another direction. "That's too bad about your father though. Do you even know what he looks like? Any photos?"

"Uh, no. Not that I can think of. I think once he died she sorta just got ride of all the evidence try to forget or something. So what is your Alice anyway? To change the topic." Kameko chuckled nervously.

"Oh well that's no important right now. Look, you see that little bus over there?" Yuuka pointed to a small bus that was far away. Kameko squinted.

"Oh yeah. Look at that. Oh I was wondering. Where is every one? I mean I know this is a pretty big place but I thought we would run into at least one person. A teacher or students." Kameko looked around.

"Oh right now there is a game thing going on. Every one was very excited about it. Every one is there right now. And for those who aren't interested, I guess are in their dorm rooms or at the market? I am not sure. We wont be going to the market place today due to the fact that you must be A) assigned a partner, B) given a star ranking, and C) have a teachers or an authority figure to give you permission. But I can show you the bus and how to get to it from the dorm building." Yuuka told her as they got closer. "Oh I almost forgot. If you are late to class for any reason without calling ahead and letting them know, you will be punished. Same as if you take a sick day. Of course they will send a doctor to your room and have you checked out. They take schooling here very seriously." They got to the bus and looked at it over. On the inside there were four rows of seats. the front of the car were the driver would be was blocked off by a curtain so their was privacy.

Kameko and Yuuka spent the day together talking and they walked the small trail in the western forest.

* * *

 **I know. this chapter was a little boring and I do apologize for that. But the next chapter will be better I swear. Or I'll try to make it better. More interesting. This chapter was just sorta an information chapter. So I hope you liked it, even a little. Thank you for reading and like always have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright chapter four. Just to be clear I do not own Gakuen Alice, I only made up my own characters and this story. I have dyslexia just in case anyone didn't know, so there will be grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. Please enjoy and review positively.**

* * *

Kameko awoke to the sound of the alarm beeping. She groaned and rolled over. "Uh I'm going back to sleep." She mumble.

"Oh no your not. I know you get ready quickly, however we still need to eat in the main dinning room, and walk to school. And it takes about ten minutes . Also school starts in half an hour so. Better get up." Yuuka said while she finished backing her school bag.

"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She jolted out of bed and ran to the washroom with her school uniform in hand. Yuuka was already dressed in her uniform with her brushed and the same black bow on. She has somewhat the same makeup with black wings over her eyes, expect with dark purple lipstick and dark red eye shadow.

"Sorry I would have woken you up, but you looked so peaceful." Yuuka told her through the door. "Also since you are my dorm buddy for today you will follow me to the eating hall and get the same meal as I. You get it quick and a lot. It's not like you are a no star and have to make it yourself." Kameko came out of the bathroom moments later with her hair brushed and her uniform on. "See your fast. Now lets go."

"I couldn't take a shower thanks to you." Kameko scowled as they waited for their food.

"Oh don't worry about it. You look fine." Yuuka told her as the food arrived. They eat their food and began walking to school. Kameko looked through her school bag. She was handed one when she was in Yuuka's dorm the other night and it had text books for her classes. She made sure she packed her sketch book and pencil case.

"I still can't believe you didn't wake me up. You meany." Kameko sighed. Yuuka chuckled in response and playfully hit her shoulder. They passed a couple of students who seemed to avoid walking near Yuuka. As if their was a barrier around us that made the other students keep away. Kameko, being shy, was sorta glad for that, but she couldn't help notice just how sad that must be. She guessed this happened to Yuuka all the time. As she was told by Emi the night before she had to go straight to the teachers lounge and look for a male named Aoi Itsuki. Her homeroom teacher. She said good bye to Yuuka and went straight there. She knocked once and entered the lounge. "Mr Itsuki?" Kameko asked.

'You must be Miss Yamada. I am over here.' It sounded like a males voice was in her head. Not talking to her per say, but in her mind. 'Yeah I am talking to you through your thoughts. I have Mind reading Alice. I know it's wired but lets talk person to person. hmm? I am near the far window.' Kameko walked over the window were she saw a man with light brown hair with a line of gray going across. He wore a light brown blazer with with darker brown elbow pads, he had light brown dress pants, and black dress shoes to finish it all off. His eyes were dark brown which were covered with glasses. "Why, hello Miss Yamada. It is a pleasure to meet you face to face at last. As you have guessed I am Mr, Itsuki. I am your home room teacher and it will be a pleasure to get to know you I am sure. Now let use go and introduce you to your class mates shall we? Though I am aware you know our miss Tomoko. She is quite a character no?" Aoi chuckled. "This way please. And do step lightly I hate introductions and would be very pleased to get this part over and done with." Aoi walked out the teachers lounge with Kameko following. Once they reached her class room Aoi told her to wait outside until he called her in.

Kameko waited for about two minutes until she heard, in her thoughts, Aoi calling her. She opened the door and walked over to Aoi at the front of the class room. Students murmured between themselves of her a arrival and spoke of her in hushed tones. "Miss Yamada, would you like to say a few words, about yourself?" Aoi asked when she was at the front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Kameko, I am sixteen years old. I am from Tokyo, Tsukishima. Nice to meet you." Kameko bowed.

"You may seat yourself anywhere at is free." Aoi told her. Kameko looked around the class room and found Yuuka pointing to the free spot next to her.

"Thank you Mr, Itsuki." Kameko walked over to Yuuka and sat next to her. Yuuka smiled.

"Alright. Take out mathematics 101 to page twenty three. read through to page thirty and complete the follow up questions on page thirty one. Once that is completed I want you to hand it in to me and I will give you, your next assignment."

* * *

The bell rang signaling lunch, the teacher left the class room with all the assignments in hand.

"Class isn't really all that hard considering, huh? Just like normal school. of course we have different classes pacifically for our Alice's. High school students have a sorta extra curriculum class. Sorta like the joint classes but for older kids." Yuuka saw the confused look on Kameko's face and carried on. "The joint class's are for elementary kids and middle school kids. Once a week they have class's today to teach them how to use their Alice's. High school kid sorta have the same thing but it's really just to help us perfect our abilities. It's not kiddie stuff we really train hard. Some even call it the Military classes." Yuuka explained.

"Hi. Yamada Kameko right?" A female student with short spiky blond hair, blue vibrant eyes, and two stars on her uniform asked while causally walking up to them. "My name is Katsuro Etsuko. You may call me Etsuko, I sit next to you." Etsuko pointed to her text that was next to Kameko's. "I hope we can be friends. We will be in the same Military class. It's the technology class. My Alice is Chemical Alice." Etsuko took her chair and pulled it up to her desk. "All I know is your in my Military class. Though I don't know your Alice." Etsuko looked at her with eagerness.

Kameko chuckled. "My Alice is Creation Alice. My drawings come to life." Kameko told her. A smile grew on Etsuko's face.

"Oh that's so awesome. I think you will really like our class and our teacher, her name is Hitomi Momoko. She has cooking Alice. Anyone who eats her cooking gets different affects. She has somewhat the same as me. But she has better control. So how are you doing? Getting used to the school and... living arrangements?" Etsuko asked looking at Yuuka out of the corner of her eye.

"Well It's hard getting used to seeing people with Alice's." Kameko looked around and saw a kid fly across the room, another one was manipulating the air around her and making a small air figure dance. "I mean it's really cool, I just have to get used to it is all. And my living arrangements are fine. Yuuka has a large enough room that I don't feel like a burden. But I can't wait to see what star I will get and to see what my room will look like. And once I have saved enough... Rabbit? I can decorate it or get more drawing stuff. Line the walls with my art." Kameko went on. "Oh man I can't wait to see the market place. They probably have like really good high class tools for art. Oh sorry I can't help myself when I talk about art stuff."

"No that's fine. I really like it that you are excited about this stuff. I guess you got the right Alice for your personality huh." Etsuko started to laugh, Kameko joined in.

"Yeah I guess so. Hey me and Yuuka are about to go down to the cafeteria to get some food. Would you like to join us?" Kameko offered. Etsuko's eyes widened for a split second.

"Oh no thank you, but I pack my own lunch." She held up her lunch box and got up. "Well see you latter." She got up and joined her group of friends. Kameko looked back at Yuuka.

"Okay that was odd. Did I say something wired? Oh man what if I just jumped the gun and assumed she liked me, and got awkward when I invited her to lunch and she actually hates me? Oh my goodness, I should apologies." Kameko was about to get up when Yuuka held her wrist.

"No I'm afraid it was me, sorry. Remember when I told you are scared if me? Well they will probably not join in when you ask them if I am around. Sorry." Yuuka explained.

"Oh, that's lame. Did you even give them a reason to be scared?" Kameko asked.

"Well sorta. I mean they are scared of my Alice right. So."

"Oh, okay. Well lets go I am starving." Kameko got up and Yuuka followed. Once they got to the cafeteria there was a small line, all along the line walls there was the meal menus. What each letter meal had in them and what they looked like. Kameko looked at all the options. "Oh man. I don't have money for this. I just realized."

"No man don't worry about it. I got you covered." Yuuka pulled out her purse. What were you thinking of getting?" Yuuka asked.

"Wow thank you. I will pay you back when I get some money. Hmm I will get the C meal. Are we staying or leaving?"

"I wanna show you the roof. I know you will love it." Yuuka said as they reached the front of the line.

"Next please!" Said the robot taking the orders. Yuuka walked up to the robot.]

"I will like meal order letter E, to go please." The robot bowed slightly and turned around. a few moments later the robot handed Yuuka a black container with her food inside.

"Next please!" Yuuka stepped out of the way and Kameko walked up to the robot.

"I would like meal order letter C, to go, please." The robot once again turned around and moments later handed her the same looking black container with her meal inside.

"Next please!" The robot shouted out. Kameko and Yuuka walked away from the cafeteria and walked up a flight of stares. It was odd to see a school with an escalator and a elevator, Or even a chandelier at that. Once they were at the top of the stair case Yuuka directed her down a couple of corridors and through a couple of doors. After about two or three minutes they finally arrived to the door that leads outside. Yuuka opened them up and Kameko followed, she was greeted with a few of the entire academy. The woods, the marketing place, the other schools, the dorms, even the front gates. Kameko was blown away by the beautiful scenery that was in front of her. She reached for her sketch book but grabbed thin air. She looked back. _'oh right I left it in class.'_ She thought to her self.

"Do you like it?" Yuuka asked. When Kameko didn't respond she looked over at her. She was staring at the scenery with wounder. Yuuka chuckled. "There are benches over there. Lets eat." Kameko followed Yuuka over to the benches.

"Why is it so empty here? I mean it is very beautiful. I mean the way the sun shines down, the way the shadows from the trees are so perfect." Kameko stopped herself before she started to ramble on about the scenery.

"Well most people here are used to it. We rarely get new students in high school. Usually they fined their powers at a young age. Though it is not herd of, like it does happen. Just rarely." Yuuka explained.

"I have been here since I was in elementary. Oh man I think it was before that actually. I don't really remember, I just remember being really young. Like still in dippers." Yuuka joked. "When my mother found out about my Alice she flipped. I remember before that she was really loving towards me, Always tucks me into bed at night. Made me school lunch and breakfast. My father was always away on business trips. So we were pretty wealthy, though every time he was home, he was really reserved and didn't talk much, payed no attention to me what so ever. I remember trying everything in my power to make him notice me, good grads, good at cooking, drawing, singing, playing instruments. Of course whenever I got good at it he would always say the same thing. 'That's expected of a member of my family. I expect you to become the best.' then walk way. I never stopped trying to get his love no matter what. Even when we found out he was actually sleeping with another women when ever he would go on his business trips. That was when my mother first started to act different. Though it was not towards me, she would fight every time he was home, which is understandable. Then when I was alone I found out I had my Alice. I was so proud and excited I wanted to show them. Maybe me being special could bring the family together, Forget the bad stuff and focus on me being 'cool'. I was a child I didn't know. But boy was I wrong. When my mother saw my Alice, her face fell. Turned to complete discus. They both started to yell at me. took all their anger and frustration on me. So I guess in a sense it work, they teemed up. They were no longer mad at each other, but at me. So they kicked me out. Didn't care what happened to me at that point. I was living on the streets, was like that for a little while. Used my Alice to get me food. That's when I was found, The Alice academy took me in." Yuuka finished.

Kameko looked at the ground. "No wounder you don't like adults. But why do you dislike the teachers here? I mean they did take you in a help right? You have your own room, food, and even give you education." Yuuka stood up.

"You have no idea what the teachers are doing here! They are fucking using us! Treating us like we are tools! You have no idea! your not even in the special classes, its so much different than the 'Military classes' you guys get, it easy compared to what the special class kids get! We have to use our Alice powers for stuff we don't want to do! And we have to do it almost every night! you guys just once a week, and then think its the same thing! It's not, compared to what I got to do it's kiddie shit!" Yuuka yelled. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get upset. You don't know, it's not your fault. Just remembering about my parents. It just got me upset."

"It's fine. talking about it really helps. Besides I don't mined listening. Also if you don't mined me asking, what kind of things do they make you do?" Kameko asked. Yuuka looked away.

"Not something I really want to talk about. I'm not really aloud to anyway. Lets just leave it at, I don't want to do them." Yuuka turned to Kameko and smiled. "Now come on lets finish up here and head back to class." Yuuka began eating.

* * *

 **A lot of explaining in this chapter again, sorry about that. And you guys get to read about Yuuka's sad back story, yay! I really tried to get this chapter out sooner but I guess I failed. I once again got writers block. It is a real struggle with me unfortunately. I really hope you all enjoyed. thank you for reading and like always Have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Onto chapter Five, I am really excited about this chapter I have been thinking about writing it for a while and finally it is here. YAY! Well I do hope you all like it. Just a reminder I do not own Gakuen Alice. Also I have slight dyslexia. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The bell rang and students were moving to their next classes. "Are you in my next class? I am not sure how the class system works here but at my old school each class I had, had other kids in it. Do we all stay together or do you an I just have a lot of the same classes by coincidence?" Kameko asked Yuuka.

"We have a lot of the same classes because we have the same home room. We don't have the same class next unfortunately. I'm gonna be so lonely. I have cooking next while you have Gym. But I will see you later. I have to go, bye." Yuuka waved to Kameko and began her journey to Cooking class. Kameko returned the wave and looked at her class sheet. ' _PE is in Gym room C, second floor.'_ Kameko walked into the hall and looked around for the stair case. ' _I know there are three floors to this building. And I remember going up some stairs to get to the roof during lunch. But which way was that. Oh god I leave her side for one second and I am already lost.'_ Kameko looked around and blindly walked down the halls hoping to fined the stairs.

"Hey Kameko. Wait up." Kameko turned to see Etsuko running up to her followed by a small group of people. "What class do you have next?" Kameko held up her paper and pointed to PE. "Oh no way! We're in the same class. But why are you going this way? Gym room C is over this way." Etsuko pointed behind her. Kameko's cheek flushed. " Oh I see. No worries just follow us, I'll introduce you. This is Hibiki Aiko. His Alice is Illusion Alice. This is Aina Chika. Her Alice is Metamorphosis Alice. This is Kenji Sho. His Alice is Doppelganger Alice. And last but not least this is Hiroshi Haruto. His Alice is Sound Alice, he is in our Technology class."

Aiko has brown short hair, brown eyes and had a single star on his uniform. Aina has long black hair in a pony tail, with brown eyes, and had two stars on her uniform. Kenji has Short Dark blue hair, that is very obvious he dies it, his eyes were brown and he had three stars on hi uniform. Hiroshi was the on that captured Kameko's attention the most. He has short spiky black hair with burgundy eyes, and had very handsome features, he had a single star on his uniform. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Yamada Kameko." Kameko introduced herself as they walked up some stairs. They finally arrived at the gymnasium room C and pushed the doors open. Etsuko and her friends lead Kameko to the Gym teacher.

"Mr. Kuro, This is Kameko Yamada. You have her Gym uniform right?" Aina asked. Mr. Kuro looked down at Kameko with a smile. This man was tall, lanky and had Blond short hair, with blue eyes.

"Oh course I do. Miss, Yamada Please Follow me." Kuro said and lead Kameko to his office. Once they were inside he handed her a small white bag made with Cotton voile. Kameko opened it and found a white tee-shirt, brown and gold plaid shorts, and white sneakers.

"Thank you Mr. Kuro." Kameko bowed slightly.

"The Girl change rooms are over there." Kuro pointed to the other side of the gym room, there were two doors, one had a little man standing, and the other had a girl with a dress standing. Kameko walked over to the change rooms and got into her uniform. Once she came out into the gymnasium she had no one to stand next to or talk to. She wanted to go talk to Etsuko and her friends but didn't want to seem needy. So she just stood there. Moments later she heard Etsuko call her over. with relief she smiled and walked over to them. They all had their gym uniforms on and they were slimier to the one she had.

"I am actually really glad you are here. We have to split up in to two groups and do stretching. And if you weren't here one of us wouldn't have partner. So me and Kenji will partner up, Hiroshi and Aiko will partner up. Do you mind partnering up with Aina?"Etsuko asked.

"Yeah sure I have no problem with it." Aina's hair was up in a bun Instead of a ponytail. The outfit matched her really well. Compared to herself, it's funny how on one person the same outfit will look completely different. On Aina the shirt looked fitting and the shorts fit her perfectly, showing off her long slender legs. While on Kameko the shirt looked baggy and hung off her body in unsightly ways, The shorts showed off her pail, stumpy, plane legs and made her look like one of the nerds you would see on T.V shows with the dorky glasses, bad acne, and bowl cut hair. Kameko and Aina began doing the stretches.

"So I heard you have to share a room with Tomoko Yuuka until you get your star assignment." Aina touched her feet with no problem.

"Yeah I can't wait to see how many stars I get and to get my own room." Kameko attempted the same thing but could only touch her ankles with great effort.

"Yeah I bet. No one can stand being around her that long." Aina said while holding up her leg.

"Why is everyone so scared of her? Just because of her Alice? I mean she is really nice. Your Alice shouldn't define who you are." Kameko stopped stretching.

"Well you know her Alice. It's very dangerous. Besides you might not know but she has a really bad history here. Like when she first got here, she nearly killed a teacher. And she was very cold at first. She only became 'nice' three years ago. In elementary and middle school she was rebellious and terrifying. That plus her Alice. And well, no one wanted to go near here. Still don't. It seems like she is just putting on a show, and no one trust it. Wait. You do know her Alice right?" Aina asked.

"Well, No. But that doesn't matter I judge someone by their personality not what they look like or what Alice they have."

"And that's good. Like I agree with you. However I am still skeptical of her. Because of how she used to treat every one." Aina continued on stretching. "I guess she didn't want to tell you her Alice because she didn't want you to be freaked out huh?" Kameko also carried on stretching.

"Yeah Something like that. And I get that you are scared of her because of how she used to be, but that was Three years ago. She mitered and turned in to a really nice sweet girl. And I am sure that if every one gives her a chance they will see that." Kameko said while leaning on Aina's back.

"Yeah, but I mean we're scared, I guess you could say. No one wants to try, and then die. That's not something we want. We all know what she was like back then, plus she has-" Aina Got interrupted.

"Okay every one we will start the class with a few running." Mr. Kuro shouted to the class. Every one started to do laps around the gym.

"So I over heard that you don't know what Tomoko Yuuka's Alice is." Etsuko said running up to them. "I can tell you if you want. It's not like it's a secret or anything.

"No, thank you. But I would prefer if Yuuka told me. When I asked her about it she seemed hesitant. So I can wait. I mean I'm only curious." Kameko said while huffing and slowing down. Etsuko and Aina looked back at her.

"You okay?" Etsuko asked.

"Yeah I'm good. I just spent all my time drawing and sitting down. I'm not one for doing... Activities." Kameko with much effort. After a short while Kameko had to slow down to a walk/jog mix. Etsuko and her gang continued running the laps, and as people passed her, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Aoi talking to Mr. Kuro talking near the gym entrance. Itsuki looked like he as on the verge of yelling at Daichi. _'I wounder what got Mr. Aoi so mad. Maybe Mr. Aoi and Mr. Kuro have a bad_ history?' Kameko though to herself. Once Itsuki left Daichi clapped his hands.

"Alright everyone. arm ups are done lets do our activity's for today. Today we will be doing the course." Mr. Kuro said loud and clear. Every one groaned in agony.

"Whats 'the Course'?" Kameko asked as she walked up to Etsuko and her friends. Etsuko face palmed and sighed.

"It's this thing every high school students have to do every third time we have gym. You have to run through this course that has high walls you have to climb over, and crawl under fence wires. You also have to jump over stuff and balance on other stuff. And if its not hard enough Mr. Kuro has an assistant named Miki Chou. Miss. Chou has the weather Alice. she will make it rain, hail, snow, thunderstorm, or so hot you can barley move. Its brutal. She's really nice, Shy, but nice." Etsuko explained.

"Alright everyone lets go outside. Miss. Chou is waiting for us there." The class followed Daichi out side. There in the middle of the filed was a very large course.

"What is this?" Mr. Kuro asked the wind. "Why is this wall laying down?" Daichi walked over to a wall that was lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry Daichi. I knocked it over when I was testing the strength of the course. it seems that wall was not properly set up I'm afraid." a beautiful women walked from behind the course. She had long dark blue with white tips on the end of her hair, her eyes were silver and she had a very cute smile.

"Oh." Mr. Kuro said and rubbed the back of his head. "Well if you were testing it, then I guess it's fine. I'll fix it." Daichi picked up the wall with one hand and used the other to balance it in place as he took two pillars and put the m on the wall for support. He then did the same thing to the other side. Kameko's mouth was agape. Etsuko looked over at her and snickered.

"Oh yeah. Mr. Kuro's Alice is the Strength Alice. He can lift anything. No matter how heavy." Kameko closed her mouth. _I should really get used to these sorta things.'_ After Mr. Kuro was done setting up the wall he looked over to Miki and nodded. She smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were glowing white and she started to levitate. Dark clouds swarmed around her then they moved to over cased the course and the students. It began to rain hard and the wind was picking up fast.

"OKAY!" Mr. Kuro had to yell to be heard. "EVERYONE GET IN A LINE AND START THE COURSE! I WILL SAY WHEN TO START!" Everyone held their arms over their eyes and slowly made their way to the start of the course. Kameko was fifth in line and was getting anxious. _'Oh god, what if I fall and injure myself, everyone will laugh at me. Plus I can't even see. This is so frustrating.'_ Kameko though. "OKAY, GO, ONE!" The student at the front of the line started the course, the student started to levitate over the wall and through the course. after about three minutes later the teacher yelled. "ALRIGHT, NEXT, GO!" The second student began the course as well. his arms extended to the top of the wall and he pulled himself up. The student pulled himself through the course and he looked like a little monkey. "ALRIGHT, THIRD STUDENT, GO!" Mr. Kuro yelled again. The third student started the course off running, very fast. She ran right up the wall and continued on through the course much like that.

"ALRIGHT, FOURTH, GO!" Mr. Kuro yelled, after three minutes. the fourth student took off like a normal person and was trying his best to the climb the wall to no success. he tried many different ways but just could not climb the wall. It seemed like no matter what way he tried he couldn't climb over the first wall. After two minutes he gave up and shrugged his shoulders. In a blink of an eye he was on the other side of the wall. Kameko was confused. _'How did he do that?'_ "ALRIGHT FIFTH, GO!"

 _'Oh god, that's me.'_ Kameko jogged over to the was which was very high up now that she got closer to it. She started to climb the wall and was making great progress but the the wind picked up slightly and it thrashed her from side to side. She held on to the wall as best she could. The rain was still beating down on her but she pushed on. When she reached the top with struggle, she jumped down to the other side and fell over. Kameko got up and slowly made her way to the next obstacle. She had to crawl under wire in the mug. She groaned slightly and started to craw. She got passed by A student who looked at her, winked, and gave her a cocky smirk as he crawled faster then her. _'Who was that?'_ Kameko clenched her fists and her face scrunched up in anger. Kameko crawled faster through the mug and under the wire, and once she got out she found the next obstacle was a rope tied to a large pole swinging over a small pond. on closer inspection Kameko saw that the pond has electrical eels swimming in it. She watched the rope and waited for it to get closer to her, once the rope was close enough Kameko jumped off the ledge and grabbed the rope with all her might and didn't get go until it swung to the other side.

Kameko let go and just barley made it on the other side, her heels were hanging off the edge. She re gained her balance and continued on with the course. The next obstacle was running through big tires, the weather at this particular area changed it began to snow, heavily. It was so could Kameko could see her breath. She shivered and pressed on. Kameko held onto her four arms and jumped from tire to tire. She was breathing heavily and shivering a lot. She took another step when the wind picked up again and knocked her over. She fell on her side and laid their for a short amount of time to catch her breath. With much effort she pushed herself off the ground and finished the tire run. She finally reached the edge of the weather vortex and pushed through to the other side. When she made it over she was greeted by the warmth of the sun and the students who made it through the course before she did. Kameko panted hard and held onto her knees.

"Need a hand?" A voice called out and offered her his hand. She took it and walked away from the edge of the weather barrier, seconds later another student pushed herself through.

"Thanks." Kameko said and let go of the students hand. She looked up and saw the student from earlier.

"No problem." The student winked at her and smiled. "names Kazuo Ren. But you can just call me Ren." Ren had short spiky red hair with black streaks running through it. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green and he had small black pearl earring.

"My name is Kameko Yamada." Kameko said coldly. She was still a little pissed about his cocky attitude and she crossed her arms.

"Oh Kameko, what a lovely name." Ren said trying to take her hand. She jerked back.

"Please call me Yamada. I don't know you well enough for first name bases." Ren laughed.

"Okay Kameko, I'll see you around my friends are waiting." He waved, smiled, and left.

"IT'S YAMADA!" Kameko yelled after him. Kameko waited under a tree and she saw Etsuko come out of the weather storm. Etsuko saw her and jogged over.

"Hey, why are you so mad looking?" Etsuko asked playfully.

"I talked to some guy who pissed me off during the course run, Ren Kazuo. Or something." Kameko said holding her knees. Etsuko laughed.

"Oh yeah, hes one of the 'popular boy'." Etsuko did air quotas when saying this. "He bugs every one don't take it to heart." Kameko relaxed feeling a little better that it wasn't just her. An hour or so passed and everyone was done the course. Mr. Kuro clapped his hands together.

"Alright everyone class is over you may go take a shower." Every rushed over the change rooms. after a few minutes Kameko was finished with her shower and left the gym hall.

"Miss. Yamada Kameko, please come to the principals office. Miss. Yamada Kameko, Please come to the principals office." Kameko heard over the speakers. She looked over and found a map leading right to the office. The followed the halls and after a few attempts found the office. She opened the doors and walked in. A receptionist looked up and greeted her.

"Oh miss Yamada. I was assigned to give this to you. Congratulations. All of your belongings have been moved to your dorm room. That will be your Star Assignment unless you do something which we will need to ether reduce the stars or give you more. You are now an official student at Gakuen Alice. Welcome." The lady receptionist handed her a small envelop and shooed her out of the office. She looked inside the envelop and saw three stars. She smiled and took out the stars. She immediately attached them to her uniform. She looked in the envelop again and saw a piece of paper. Kameko took it out and began to read it. _'Miss. Yamada Kameko. Your room number is 33369, branch C. All your belongings have been moved there and you will fined a bed, dresser, desk, and all your washroom needs. From your outstanding behavior, handed in assignment, and how you handle yourself in a difficult situation impressed me. i hope you are pleased with your assignments and we are glad to have to join use. welcome to Gakuen Alice.  
signed, professor Akira Goro.'_

Kameko rushed to her new dorm. After some time of getting lost and asking three different people she finally found her dorm. And it was big. Not as big as Yuuka's but it was large. it had a washroom attached to it and a queen sized bed in the corner, A desk near the door, a large dresser and a mirror hanging on the wall. Kameko marveled at her room and pulled out a pen and paper. She then started writing to her mother about what happened these passed three days. The car ride, her new friend, new class, what happened in gym class, and of course her new room. She explained how the stars work and how the schools were run and everything. She spent hours righting her letter and when she was finished it was eight teen pages long. She folded up the pages and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Yay I think that chapter went really well. Hopefully it was full of excitement and all that. I really appreciable all the positive feed back you guys give me life! Well that's all for this chapter. Thank you for reading and like always, have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AW YEAH, chapter six. I really appreciate all the positive feed backs and all the awesome reviews. Love you guys! I do not own Gakuen Alice, I only own the characters and my little story idea. I also have a slight dyslexia just so everyone is aware. Welp, onto the chapter I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kameko woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off next to her. She leaned over, smashed the snooze button, and rolled over to go back to sleep. Five minutes and the alarm rang off once again. Kameko sighed and finally rolled out of bed. Lazily she walked over to her new bathroom with a towel in hand. Once she washed up and got dressed she looked over at the clock.

"Well. I have half an hour to spare before Breakfast is served. I can draw a little." Kameko pulled out her sketch book and began drawing a black cat on the blank page. Once she was done drawing the cat, Kameko wanted to test her Alice. She concentrated hard on her drawing. How it was shaped, the way it looked, how it would move if it were real. Kameko placed her hand on the page. A little while later she peeked at her book. And yet, nothing changed. the cat was still on the page, unmoved, nothing different. "Well. I guess I can't be a master right off the bat... But maybe if I juts concentrate on the paw?" She stared intently at the drawing's paw, and thought of it moving in someway. But like the first time, nothing changed.

Kameko sighed and looked over at the clock. 8:20 AM. Kameko gasped and grabbed her school bag. _'Well. Uh. Eating's for nerds.'_ She though as she ran to school.

* * *

Just as she made it into the building and into her class. The bell rang signaling the start of first period. Kameko sighed as she sank into her seat. "Just made it." Yuuka next to her laughed.

"Sleep in?" she asked casually as she leaned on her elbow.

"Nah I woke up on time. I just had time to spare. So I ended up drawing. And missed breakfast. Now I am paying the price." Kameko's stomach grumbled and she flopped her head on the desk. "Gah, So hungry."

"Okay everyone settle down. It is time to start class." Mr. Aoi clapped his hand to get every ones attention. The teacher rambled on about what they were going to be doing today, but Kameko wasn't listening. she was shuffling through her bag. _'Oh god no!'_ Kameko though and shuffled more. Yuuka looked over at her.

"What are you looking for?" Yuuka whispered to Kameko.

"My sketch book. I think I left it at my dorm. I was in such a rush I must have forgotten it. Oh jeez this sucks. How am I going to get through class now?" Kameko answered in a whisper as well.

"Well you could listen to my lesson. That's one way to get through class, miss. Yamada." Mr. Aoi scolded and stared daggers at Kameko. "You should listen as well Miss. Tomoko-san." Itsuki looked over at Yuuka but had a softer expression on his face.

"Oh course Mr. Aoi, sorry." Yuuka folded her hands and looked strait forward.

"Sorry Mr. Aoi." Kameko joined in and took out her note book.

"Alright, now as I was saying..." Itsuki continued on with his lesson.

After twenty minutes or so Itsuki assigned the assignment and let them be. Kameko got bored and started to doodle on the side of the page. Yuuka looked over and watched her draw.

"Do you always draw?" Kameko looked over at her and quickly covered her small doodle.

"What? No, I mean yes. I draw when I am bored, when I get an idea, or just because I really like it. Though lately all my drawings have been turning out really bad. I don't even know why. Weather I am copying from something or just free drawing, they all tern out the same."

"Oh no, do you think you are loosing your ability to draw? Can that happen?" Yuuka gasped in shock. Kameko started to laugh.

"No, no. I don't think that can happen. No, this just happens from time to time. To a lot of artists actually, I don't know what it is but it just doesn't seem to work." Kameko said through chuckles. Yuuka looked down at Kameko's drawing again.

"Well do you think this one sucks?" She asked.

"Yeah, plus I wasn't really trying." Kameko continued the drawing.

"I think it's really good. if that's just a doodle I can't wait to see your other art. Ones you really worked hard on, I know I'll love them." Yuuka smiled and went back to doing her work. "Oh right." Yuuka looked back over at Kameko. "Congratulations on becoming a three star. That's impressive." Kameko blush, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Thank you. Yeah I was really surprised. I was expecting a one star to be honest." Kameko thumbed the stars on her uniform.

"Wow, Tomoko-san is right. You are good at drawing." A voice said in front of Kameko's desk. But when she looked up she saw no one. She looked around the class room and no one was looking over at them. Kameko looked over at Yuuka, Yuuka laughed, rolled her eyes, and went back to her homework. "Jeez your welcome." Said the voice.

"Uh. Um. What?" Kameko stuttered. The note book in front of her turned so she saw it upside down. The pages flipped through the book and landed on another one with her doodles on it.

"Man this one is awesome too. I'm jealous." The note book turned back towards her.

"Uh, thank you? Who are you?" Kameko looked down at her earlier drawing of a squirrel on a lily pad. She blushed embarrassed by her odd sense of humor.

"Well finally. I am no other than..." The voice began. All of a sudden an image came into view. First a pair of shoes on the ground, then legs that were connected to them, slowly the man came into view and once his head was shown Kameko frowned. "Kazuo Ren, the famous, handsome, lovable man!" Ren boasted.

"Is there something you want Kazuo?" Kameko asked sarcastically.

"Why yes, there is beautiful. I would love to see your drawings. They're really nice. And like Tomoko-San says, if this is just a doodle, than your drawings must be something amazing. So what about it Kameko? Can't I see them sometime soon?" Ren leaned over the desk getting dangerously close to Kameko's face.

"No. And don't be so familiar with me. Like I said, it's Yamada to you." Kameko glared at Ren.

"Aw, why not? I just want to see them. I really think we could be friends Kameko."

"Yamada." Kameko said quickly.

"Well, I know I'll grow on you. Until next time. See ya around Kameko."

"YA-MA-DA!" Kameko nearly shouted at him. She turned over to Yuuka who was giggling. "So I guess his Alice is invisibility huh?"

"Yup the Invisibility Alice. He really gets on your nerves eh? Don't worry hes not a bad guy, he just thinks hes all that because every girl here has confessed their feelings to him at least once. Now that I think about it, your probably one of the first girls I have seen that didn't fall for him right away. And I think, that is what is getting his attention." Kameko look over at her and Yuuka just shrugged. "That's what I'm guessing. That or he actually fined you beautiful. Which wouldn't be hard to believe."

Kameko burst out laughing in the middle of class. "yeah, I'm sure that's why." After a few seconds of laughing she realized everyone in the class was looking at her, which made her stop instantly and she held up her book and hid. Kameko looked over at Yuuka. "Okay so how do I get him to stop? Confess or something? Because I really don't want to do that." Yuuka shook her head.

"Well ether that or try to avoid him. Which would be difficult. He's in almost all your classes. I'm actually amazed you don't fined him at least a little cute. I mean I have found myself drooling over him from time to time." Yuuka winked at her and chuckled. Kameko chuckled as well and continued her work. "Oh hey, today is your first day of 'Military class'. You excited?" Yuuka asked.

"Yeah, Kinda. I really need my sketch book. You think I'll have enough time to fetch it at Lunch time?" Kameko asked.

"Yeah. But you might have to skip eating. and judging by your stomach noises I don't think you will be able to." Yuuka looked around the class room. "hey you know what? Ren's friend, Kaoru Sato. He has the Teleportation Alice. he's not that friendly but I am sure if you ask Ren, he could convince Sato-kun to help you out." Yuuka suggested.

"You know what. I don't need my book THAT bad."Kameko said and went back to her work. Yuuka stood up, got Kameko out of her chair, and pushed her towards Ren, and his friends. "Wait! Yuuka! Please stop!" Kameko whispered frantically at Yuuka. But Yuuka only stopped when it was too late.

"Oh Kameko. What Can I do you for?" Ren walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"It's Yamada. Hi you are Kaoru Sota. Right?" Kameko smiled as friendly as she could at Ren's friend.

"Yes. And your that new girl. Yamada... Something. Do you need me for something?" Kaoru asked with a bored expression on his face. Kaoru had white spiky short hair with silver eyes. His hair was a mess and looked like he doesn't really care for it, unlike Ren who's hair was always perfect and looked like he cared about his looks a lot. Kaoru had two stars on his uniform and had his shirt un tucked from his pants.

"Yes... That's me. Uh. Hi... I forgot my sketch book at my dorm and I was wondering-I mean you don't have to help me if you don't want to. I was Hoping that, maybe you could assist me in getting that back. You see I would do it myself-Go get it that is. But I already skipped breakfast and wouldn't survive if I also skipped lunch as well. Would you be willing to help me out?" Kameko rambled. Kaoru looked her up and down.

"No." He said simply and turned around.

"Oh. Uh okay. Well thank you anyway." Kameko smiled. "Bye." She waved and started to walk back to her desk, but was stopped when someone grabbed her whist.

"Hold on Kameko." Ren said.

"Yamada." Kameko replied quickly.

"Kaoru, why not help her out? You have nothing better to do. Besides look at her. She's so cute when she's shy." Kameko blushed and retreated her arm close to her making him let go in the progress. Kaoru looked over at Kameko than at Ren and sighed.

"Well if your asking me then I can." Kaoru said to Ren. "But don't make this a habit." Kaoru pointed at Kameko. "I'm only accepting once, and only once you got that?" Kaoru told her. Kameko nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. Don't worry I won't ask again."

"Well see to it you don't" Kaoru walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Kameko looked down at her hand that was being held and back up at Kaoru.

"Wha-" Kameko couldn't finish her sentence as all of a sudden wind was blowing passed her and images were rushing by so fast she couldn't make out what was happening. All of a sudden they were in front of the Dorm entrance.

"So which room number is yours?" Kaoru asked lazily.

"Uhm... It was..." Kameko though hard. She was a little dizzy from the teleporting and couldn't concentrate to well.

"No, please, take you time, its not like were missing something important or anything." Kaoru leaned against the building and waited for her. Kameko sharply looked over at Kaoru and frowned.

"Room 33369." Kaoru smiled, pushed himself off the wall, walked over to her and held out his hand. She reluctantly took it and once again wind and images rushed passed her and in less then a second they were at her dorm room door. Kameko punched in her room code and the doors opened for them. They entered and right away Kameko found her sketchbook laying face up on her desk.

"Man that thing is pretty beat up huh." Kameko looked down at her sketch book. He was right, the front page was ripped up and had smudges of mud on it, and half the rings holding it all together were ripped out.

"Yeah back at my old school, the 'School bully' messed up my book pretty bad." Kameko said looking over her sketch book. She thought back on her old school, her old life, her mother who was probably worried sick about her, her old room, her house, the way her mother would cook her favorite meals when she knew she was having a bad day. Her expression fell but she noticed Kaoru's gaze and quickly smiled and said. "I really need a new one." She chuckled. Kaoru was watching and looking at her book. Kameko turned around with a smile spread across her face. "Well times a wasting. Lets go." Kaoru nodded and walked out of her room. Once she closed and locked the door he held out his hand once again. She took it with glee and they were back at the school in seconds. "You know that's actually rely fun when you get used to it."

"Yeah? I wouldn't know, I could do this for as long as I can remember." Kaoru looked around the room, spotted Ren and waved him over.

"How long have you been here for? When did you first fined out you had an Alice?" Kameko asked.

"Hmm I think I was... Three? Maybe younger." Kameko's eyes widened. Kaoru noticed her amazement and chuckled. "That's actually pretty normal. It's unusual for a person to fined out they have an Alice in their latter years. Normally the oldest they find out is... I think ten or twelve. Like Ren, he was eleven when he found out he could turn invisible."

"Actually I found out when I was ten the school found out a year latter. I would use my Alice to get into the girls locker rooms all the time. But once I got to this school I got caught right away and from then on they put up a Alice force field. So that those who go past that barrier can't use their Alice. Which really sucks. Now how am I gonna see super sexy girls get undressed? It bull that's what it is." Ren wined. Kaoru knocked him on the head.

"Its for their protection you perv. Don't be a creep." Ren laughed and they started to wrestle. Kameko got awkward and inched away.

"I remember, you used to be quite the little emo before I showed up." Ren got up and hooked his arm around Kameko's neck, preventing her from leaving. "He used to be all. 'Don't talk to me leave me alone. I don't wanna be friends.' I changed that of course. Now he has tones of friends and is very nice to people." Kaoru got up as well and threw his shoe right at Ren's face. Ren fell back words and released his hold on Kameko.

"As I recall you couldn't make friends of your own, so you followed me around until I finally agree to be friends with you." Ren laughed.

"Yeah but aren't you glad you agreed?" Kaoru expression dropped and he lunged at him. They continued to wrestle and Kameko was finally able to get out of there undetected. She sat down at her desk and slumped.

"What did you start over there?" Yuuka said looking over at Ren and Kaoru play fighting.

"I din't mean to I only asked how long Kaoru's been here. Then Kazuo started saying how he was emo and then they started to fight. I didn't do anything really." Kameko looked over at Yuuka with worry. She laughed and turned back to her work.

"I wouldn't worry about it. They always fight. This is just another day. You'll get used to it." Kameko looked at her skeptically and looked back at Kaoru and Ren fighting.

"Yeah, I highly doubt I will get used to that." Kameko smiled slightly.

* * *

 **Oh man twice all my writing was erased before I could save it. I don't even know what happened. One minute I was writing and everything was fine. The next all my work was gone. Had to start from scratch. I hate when that happens. but for it to happen TWICE? That's baloney. But I ended up writing it all and got it done finally. I really hope you all enjoyed it, thank you all so much for the reviews and the favorites. You guys are so awesome sticking with me so long and reading the new chapters, I appreciate it so much, I give you all virtual cookies. Enjoy that, feel good about yourselves. Thank you for reading and like always, have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow we are already on chapter 7. Thank you all for the positive feed backs and for sticking with me for so long. I never knew my little story idea would get this popular, it's amazing. Just to be clear I do not own Gakuen Alice, I only own the Characters I have made up in this story and the story Idea for this fan fiction. I have slight dyslexia, just a reminder and things will be miss spelled, and have poor use of grammar. I apologize in advance if it is to much to bare, but I am trying to get better. The more I write, the more knowledge and experience I will get. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all enjoy. On to the chapter!**

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of school. Kameko spent her lunch with Yuuka much like the first time. On the roof away from people and enjoying the scenery. Kameko spent most of her classes she had without Yuuka, trying to ignore Kazuo, but the boy insisted he sat next to her and do all his work together. Kaoru thought the whole thing was hysterical and decided to "help out" his friend. In science class they had to do a group project, Kaoru suggested Kameko and Ren should work together. So now Kameko has to do a diagram of a Plant Cell with Ren Kazuo. The one person she was trying to avoid. When she asked Kaoru if he'd be lonely and should switch partners he refused and said,

"this way is more entertaining." Kameko was disappointing but she wouldn't let that stop her from doing her work as best she could. Kameko got up from her desk and started to walk to her Technology class, she got a map from Mr. Aoi before she left class. She followed the map until she came to a large building just passed a few trees, and playgrounds which Kameko assumed was for the elementary school students.

Once she was at the buildings doors she opened them and peeked inside. She was greeted by a large entry way, which had three hallways going in different directions. Kameko looked down at her map and realized it only showed her how to get to the building. But not how to get to her specific class. Kameko groaned. She was about to just chose a hall way and wing it, when someone touched her shoulder. Kameko screamed and jumped away from the hand on her. When she turned around she saw Etsuko smiling and waving.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Just thought you might be lost again."

"Is that just my thing now, or what?" Kameko whined. Etsuko chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess so. Well at least until you actually know your way around." Etsuko started to walk and Kameko followed. "So i heard you are partners with Ren Kazuo for the science project." Etsuko said inattentively.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Said Kameko sorrowfully. "Kaoru pared us up because he thought it would be funny. I don't really understand why Kazuo wants to bug me so much. Yuuka thinks its because I am the first girl who didn't fall for him at first sight or something." Kameko started to laugh. "Then she thought it was because he thinks I'm attractive or something. Which is ridiculous."

"Yeah, it must be the first one." Etsuko said laughing a along. "If you want we could swap partners I'm with Haruto." Kameko looked at her with hope.

"You think so? Do you want to? Would Hiroshi-sun be okay with that?"

"We could asked him when we get to class. I'm sure he'll be there." Etsuko looked back at Kameko. "don't worry I wouldn't leave you alone with that man."

"I don't know Hiroshi-sun was in our Science. In fact I didn't see you ether. Why didn't you come say 'hi'?" Kameko asked catching up to her.

"Well to be honest. I kinda have a thing for Ren-kun. When I saw him talking to you I couldn't approach. I just hid in the corner like an idiot. So I partnered up with Haruto, a save-guard basically." Etsuko confessed as they approached a large door that had,

"Technology class High school." right above it.

"Well here we are." Etsuko pushed open the doors and stepped in, Kameko followed suit and was bombarded with confetti and people clapping. In the middle of the room on the ceiling there was a banner that read, "Welcome Miss, Yamada Kameko!" Kameko stood there in shock and confusion. Once it sunk in what was going on she smiled.

"Oh wow, thank you all so much." Kameko looked around the room and saw Etsuko clapping along with Hiroshi. A lady with long, strait, orange hair, and blue eyes walked up to her and greeted her.

"Hello my name is Hitomi Momoko, I am your Technology class teacher. My Alice is the Cooking Alice. It is nice to meet you. I heard you have the creation Alice."

"Yes, I can bring my drawings to life." Kameko said taking out her sketch book. "Though I don't really know how to control it really. I only learned I had an Alice a little while ago."

"That's okay, that's why your at Gakuen Alice Academy right? I'm sure with enough practice you'll be great at it. Now why don't we introduce you to every one and then we can get to eating this delicious cake I made for everyone." Kameko followed Momoko. One by one she was introduced to her class mates. And once that was done and over with Momoko handed her a slice of vanilla cake with chocolate icing. She took her fork and ate a small piece oh her slice. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted in her whole life. It almost melted in her mouth and there was just the right amount of icing. Kameko couldn't help herself. She didn't stop eating until the whole slice was gone.

At this point everyone else in the class was eating cake and conversing within their friend groups. "It's good huh? you have no idea how long it took for us to convince Miss. Hitomi to not do something wired with the food. She loves playing tricks and she always gets us wit her food. Some of us know she has done something to it but we eat the food anyway because of how good it is. but your new so we convinced her to do nothing to it." Etsuko said eating her piece of cake. "just as a warning of sorts. Oh right. I'll go get Haruto and we can ask hi to switch." Etsuko walked off in search of Haruto. seconds later she returned with Haruto by her side.

"So Etsuko says she wants to swap partners with you. you okay with that Yamada-san?"

"Oh yeah I don't mind at all. If you're okay with it that is. I still have to ask Kazuo, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it. I mean Kaoru was the one to put us together anyway." Kameko said eating her second slice.

"Sweet. We'll ask him about it tomorrow in class. For now lets-" Etsuko was interrupted by Momoko.

"Kameko, you should show us all your Alice. I think that would be a great idea!" Kameko's eyes widened.

"Oh I uh... You sure? I tried to do it this morning over but it didn't work. I think I need more practice before I can do it in front of people." Kameko stammered and looked down at her sketch book.

"Well that's why these classes are here. To help and teach you. Now common draw something and try to bring it to life." Momoko pushed. Kameko nodded, placed her sketch book on a table, took a seat, and opened her sketch book. She began to draw a simple little bird. An american golden finch. She darkened in the feather tips with her pencil and rounded off the eyes. She drew in the pattern and sorta got lost in the drawing. She originally wanted to draw a simple bird but got caught up in it. Once she was finished the finch it was way more detailed than she wanted. She didn't want to look like a show off, but when she started she couldn't finish. Like something was encouraging her to continue, pulling her to make it as good as she could possibly do.

When she looked up from her drawing at her class mates she saw the aw and amazement in their eyes. "Whats wrong." She quickly asked looking down at her drawing. Still the same nothing changed, the little American golden finch, on a branch.

"That... That was the fasted, drawing I have ever seen. I couldn't even seen your hand move, really. And it's so detailed and amazing looking." Momoko gasped.

"Maybe that's part of her Alice too." A student behind the teacher suggested. Kameko looked at her teacher.

"Maybe? I'm not sure. But you finished that in two, maybe one second, It was amazing. Never seen anything like that before. But yes." Momoko coughed in her hand. "Try to bring it to life." Kameko looked back down at her drawing, placed her hand over the finch and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard on the drawing. trying to get it to move even a little. Moments of intense concentration latter, she opened her eyes to see nothing new. The finch was in the exact same place, and wasn't alive.

Kameko sighed. "Yeah I don't know, I was able to do it before. But I can't do it lately." Kameko slumped in her chair.

"Well what made you fined out you had this power in the first place?"

"Well, I was getting bullied by this kid at school, and then one of my drawings of a tiger came out and attacked him." She looked around the class room. "He didn't get out alive." She joked and the class snickered.

"Okay so it's simple just recreate that feeling and touch the book, maybe that will work." Momoko suggested. Kameko did as told and remembered how she felt when Daisuke was bullying her, how scared she was when he came closer with his fist drawn ready to fight her. She touched the book and closed her eyes, focusing in the feeling. The page started to glow. Kameko peeked open her eye and watched as the finch, along with the branch, came out of the book. The finch opened it's eyes like it just woken up, stretched it's wings, puffed out it's feathers and shook its head. It looked around the class room, and once it's little eyes landed on her, it stared for a while. Once it decided she was safe the finch lifted it's left wing and began to scratch underneath it. Kameko stiffed when the finch looked arround and at her. It looked troubled. The class clapped.

"You did it Kameko." Etsuko leaned closer to the finch and watched it.

"Good job Kameko." The teacher parsed and placed her hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"And I actually did it!" Kameko explained to Yuuka. "the finch came out of the page and it was real! I did it!" Kameko was so excited that after class was over she went strait to Yuuka's dorm and told her every thing.

"That's awesome Kameko! So do you know how to at least summon the things you draw now or are you still confused slightly." Yuuka asked while eating from a bag of chips.

"Yeah, I mean kinda. I can at least move it. But the thing is, I don't want to relay on the feeling of fear when I make them come to life. When I first brought the finch out it looked like it was ready to attack... I don't know. I don't want my creations coming into the world like that you know?"

"Unless that's what you want it for. Yeah I see what your saying. But you know I feel a little left out. I mean every one got to see you use your Alice, and got to see a second Alice you have, I wanna see." Yuuka whined. Kameko chuckled and brought out her book.

"Well I could draw something for you if you'd like. You just got to tell me what to draw because I have no imagination right now." Yuuka sat up strait with excitement.

"OH, oh, oh, Draw me!" Yuuka pointed to herself. She laid on her side, prompted her head up with her elbow and dais. "Draw e like one of your french girls jack." Yuuka burst out laughing and Kameko could help her self, she joined in. after a few moments of uncontrollable laughter Yuuka calmed down enough to say. "But not really... You should draw... Something small I guess... A... Fox." Kameko nodded and drew a fox.

She must have done it again because when she finished the drawing she saw how Yuuka was looking at her with excitement. "That was awesome. Oh my god!" Kameko scratched the back of her head.

"Thank you. You know before that class no one has ever seen me draw before." She smiled. "Okay. Now I just need to bring it to life. But how. do I just have to feel some sort of emotion?" Kameko held up the drawing. She placed it back down and closed her eyes. She thought of happy things. Her mother, puppy's, and drawing. She smiled and soon enough the drawing started to glow. Fainter than before she noticed. The fox jumped out of the book and started to play insistently with the bed sheets. It jumped around and was just enjoying life.

"So I guess the drawing does get affected by what emotion you use huh? Like if you were mad and brought out something like, I don't know... A rhino, that could be a pretty bad situation. In fact that Alice could be classified as a dangerous Ability type. Kameko!" Yuuka's mood switch pretty quickly causing the fox to stop playing instantly, and move to stand protectively in front of Kameko. "Don't ever bring out a dangerous thing. Even if your mad. Just don't do it okay?"

"Okay?" Kameko agreed and petted the fox.

"I just don't want you have to go through what I do." Yuuka looked down at the fox who was staring at her, and looked like it would attack if she tried to get too close to Kameko.

Kameko brought the book close to the fox and directed inside. The fox followed instructions and went back into the book. "Okay, no worries I wont." Yuuka nodded.

* * *

 **Yay, Titanic reference. I really hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading and like always, have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright Chapter eight. Just to let everyone know I do not own Gakuen Alice. I also have slight dyslexia so things will be misspelled and have the poor sure of grammar I do apologize in advance. Alright onto the chapter!**

* * *

Kameko was in art class drawing an assignment the teacher handed out not five seconds ago. However Kameko was already bored. Whenever someone told her to draw something she had no interest in, she couldn't draw it, not good anyway. And it would usually take her a couple of days to actually finish it. The Art teacher Mrs. Michi Yuuto assigned them to draw themselves. She handed out mirrors to everyone and told them to hand it in by the end of next class. Kameko only drew her head, neck, and shoulders. And Kameko was already stuck. She couldn't draw anymore of herself. She tried on many different occasions, she tried to draw her eyes, but had to erase them each and every time. Every time the teacher would walk by she would looked over her shoulder at her drawing and try to help out. Give her suggestions, but Kameko just couldn't do it. eventually she gave up, she was about to bust out her sketch book and draw free style but was cut off by Mrs. Michi's voice.

"Miss, Yamada. It would be quite wise to work on the assignment I gave you, before doing your own thing. This is due at the end of next class. And you are still only on your head, If you need help with the drawing, you can always ask. I have been drawing since I was five, so I know my way around drawings. Don't be hesitant to ask for help, there is no shame in not being able to draw. Not to mention I am sure what ever you hand in will be good. So don't hold back. I want to see your artistic skills" Mrs. Michi smiled sweetly and left. Kameko watched as Mrs. Michi walked away, her long red hair was in a bun and her left eye was covered by her bangs. Her other visible brown eye was scanning the room looking to help where ever she could. Kameko sighed and tapped her drawing with her pencil.

"What's going on? Ren tells me you're an amazing artist. From what he saw anyway." Kameko looked over to her left and saw Kaoru sitting there looking over her art. Kameko jumped back slightly in surprise.

"When did you get there?" Kameko asked in surprise. Kaoru slightly smiled, and went back to his drawing of himself.

"Been here the told time, man."

"Oh sorry, I guess I was too focused on my work. I don't know what it is. For a little while no mater what I draw it all turns out crappy. And on top of that I usually only draw things I fined good looking, pretty, cool, or beautiful. Or at least exciting. Then I look in the mirror and... Yeah plain o'l Kameko." She smiled at Kaoru and tapped her drawing again with her pencil. Kaoru looked over at Kameko, her drawing, then his own.

"I have a plan. As you can see, I am an awful artist." Kameko smiled and nodded along in a playful way. "Wanna trade and say we drew the other one?" Kaoru gave her a mischievous smirk.

"AH! that's awesome! We totally should." Kameko agreed.

"Are you sure though? I mean I'm really bad at drawing. Like damn." Kameko laughed.

"No man that's fine with me. I'm not trying to impress anyone." Kameko took out another huge piece of paper and began drawing Kaoru. Kaoru did the same, and by the end of class Kameko was more than half way through. Kaoru on the other hand got about a quarter of the way by the time the bell rang.

"Alright class, you are aloud to keep your art in the class room, or take it home to finish it and could hand it in early next class." Mrs. Michi yelled out when the bell finished ringing. She began walking around the class to see everyone's work so far.

"Quick! Switch with me." Kameko swapped papers with Kaoru and started to pack up her art supplies nonchalantly

"Wow Mr. Sota I think that's the best drawing you have done yet." Mrs. Michi awed at Kaoru's work. "And you are completing it quicker than usual as well."

"Yeah. Thank you." Kaoru thanked as he stood up.

"No problem, now lets see how you are doing Miss Yamada." Michi looked over at Kameko's work. "Not bad, keep up the good work." Kameko nodded with a smile, and as soon as Yuuto was out of ear shot she began laughing her ass off.

"This shouldn't be this funny to me!" Kameko said through chuckles. Kaoru chuckled slightly and agreed.

"So what are you gonna do take it home or keep it here." Kaoru asked. Kameko looked over at him with a raised eye brow and a smile.

"Well, it would be pretty difficult to work on it when I can't keep looking at you for reference."

"Oh yeah, I guess not. Alright forget I said that." Kaoru hid his face and Kameko laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Hey what class you got next?" Kaoru and Kameko walked out of the class room.

"I'm pretty sure its cooking class."

"Oh damn I was hoping you would say Social Studies. I'm gonna be all alone I just know it." Kameko looked down in dismay.

"Hey don't worry about it. I think Ren and Tomoko-San will be there." Kaoru told her as they walked through the halls.

"Oh nice! I thought for sure I'd be alone. Now I am excited. Is my teacher nice? Do you know?" Kaoru looked at her times table.

"Oh Mrs. Kiyoshi Makoto. Yeah, have fun with that one." Kaoru waved off and left in the other direction to his own class. Kameko looked down at her times table. _'Room 678, I think that was on the second floor.'_ Kameko set off on her journey to fined her S.S class. She was walking around the school in search of her next class for quite a while, The bell already rang, which meant she was late for her last class of the day. ' _Gotta hurry. I don't even know were I am!'_ Kameko screamed in her head. After ten minutes of searching she finally arrived at her class. _'Room 678. Finally.'_ Kameko opened the door to fined every one already in their seats and the teacher has already started the lesson. The teacher turned to the sound of the class room door opening.

"Miss Yamada, I presume? I will let you know, here and now, I do not accept tardiness. My name is Mrs. Kiyoshi, take a seat. The next time I will not be so generous do I make myself clear?" Mrs Kiyoshi glared at Kameko, who took a seat next to Yuuka.

"Yes Mrs. Kiyoshi. I apologize, I am still trying to familiarize myself with the building and I seemed to have gotten lost on the way here. It will not happen again." Makoto sighed.

"Well since you are new I can over look it, just this one time. But only this one time. If you are late again without a note from the office You will be sent into the hall until after I am finished with my lesson. And if it happens more than once you will be sent to the principals office with a note form me, and they will take away a star... Now back to the lesson." Makoto turned back to the board and continued writing and explaining what they will be doing this class. A note slid next to Kameko from the left.

 _'Ha ha :p'_ Kameko looked over at Yuuka with the stink eye. Yuuka silently laughed, and continued taking notes. Kameko took out her note book and copied what was on the board. Once The teacher handed out the work load Yuuka looked over to Kameko.

"So. How was finding the class?" She asked innocently. Kameko rolled her eyes mockingly and smiled at her.

"I'm awful at directions. What do I do man?" Kameko gave Yuuka the puppy eye look. Yuuka laughed.

"I'll help you get to know the school after class. I think this is our last block for today right?" Kameko nodded. "Alright, then I'll show you around. again." Kameko placed her hands over eye eyes.

"This is gonna be, what? the third time?" Kameko groaned.

"Third time for what?" Ren appeared in front of Yuuka and Kameko from no were.

"Kameko keeps getting lost, even though I showed her around three times already." Yuuka answered for Kameko who seemed contempt in ignoring Ren and working on her work.

"Well I can come with you two." Ren suggested.

"Three's a crowd." Kameko quickly answered.

"not a problem we can invite Kaoru. I'm sure with the four of us it will be fun. What do you say Kameko?"

"Yamada." Yuuka chuckled in her hand.

"So is that a yes?" Ren pushed.

"I don't see a problem with it. And I'm sure we will all have fun." Yuuka answered up and hooked her arm around Kameko's head.

"Good, lets fined Kaoru after class together and then we'll show you around." Ren beamed and was about to walk back to his desk when he stopped himself. "Hey you guys mined if I pull up a chair? I'm getting pretty lonely over there."

"Sure man go right ahead." Ren smiled even more and brought all his stuff over to their long joint desk. Kameko didn't look up at Ren at all. Yuuka could tell it was getting awkward, even though Ren had a huge smile on his face. "So Ren. I hear Etsuko is trying to be your partner for the Science project." Ren looked at Yuuka with a sad expression.

"Yeah she said that Kameko-"

Yamada!" Kameko interrupted.

"-Didn't want to be my partner. I told her my partner is Kameko so she has to deal with it." Ren continued like nothing happened.

"Yamada. Wait, you said no to her?" Kameko was a tad baffled and looked up at Ren.

"Yeah, I wanted to be with you anyway. Get to know you better. Like I said, just give me a chance Kameko. I think we could be friends." Kameko looked doubt full but didn't say anything and just went back to her work. Yuuka smiled slyly at Ren, who was smiling down at his paper like an idiot. They did the work as a team and every now and again, without Kameko noticing, Ren would sneak peeks at her, and just stair, until he notice Yuuka smiling knowingly at him. Then he would look down at his papers with a blush on his face.

"You know, you seam different from all the rumors I have heard about you." Ren said looking up at Yuuka. "When I first got here people have been telling me non stop to stay away from you because you will kill or put a curse on me. Or something. Like you target, up beat and nice people. So, what I am trying to say is. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let rumors make my decision about you, without actually getting to know you first." Ren face palmed. "God if that sentence made any sense." When he received no response he was beginning to get worried. Ren looked up to see Yuuka staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth opened slightly. She shook her head and composed herself.

"No, no. There is no need to be sorry. I mean most of those rumors are true. BUT I'VE CHANGED!" Yuuka waved her hands in front of her. " Th-Thank you. I uh. I have to go to the washroom." Yuuka stood up and left the class room, trying to hide her face with her hair. Kameko and Ren watched her leave.

"uh. I'm gonna go see if she's okay." Kameko stood up as well and Ren nodded. Kameko followed Yuuka out of the class room and was about to run after her, when she suddenly bumped into Yuuka, whom was standing just outside of the class room.

"Are you okay Yuuka?" Kameko asked with concern, she placed her hand on Yuuka's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That just... Doesn't happen." Yuuka confessed. "It just caught me by surprise." Yuuka placed her hand over her heart. "Okay I think I have calmed down a bit. Though I did just run out of class like an idiot. Oh my god. He might think I'm an idiot. Or worse he might think I like him. I promise I don't" Yuuka grabbed Kameko's shoulders and looked her in the eye with sincerity.

"uh, okay? Why would I care if you like him? Go right ahead man, he seems nice." Kameko gave her the thumbs up and gave her a toothy grin. Yuuka let go of her shoulders, clutched her sides and began laughing, very loudly. "Oh jeez, are you okay?" Kameko asked. "did I miss something?"

"S-Sorry, Just... Never mind. Come on, lets go back." Yuuka led the way back into class with A very confused Kameko following behind. Once they got into class they found that their desk, along with Ren, was crowded by a lot of people, all talking to Ren, who seemed frazzled. Once Yuuka and Kameko approached they scattered. But Kameko noticed some one of the girls giving her and Yuuka the death glare.

"Okay... what?" Kameko asked lamely.

"They were only wondering what I said to you, to make you run off like that." Ren confessed.

"You looked... Like you were trying to calm them down or something." Kameko looked over at the group who was just over at her desk.

"Oh they thought that something bad happened, is all. Anyway lets get back to work." Yuuka looked down at her paper sadly. Ren noticed and looked over at her.

"Hey don't worry about it. People will assume the worst. Don't don't worry I'm sure me and Kameko will protect you from now on, Yuuka." Ren smiled and Yuuka looked up at him with surprise. "Oh you don't mind do you? I call all my friends by their first names."

"Don't go jumping to conclusions. We are not friends." Kameko pointed to herself and Him. Ren laughed.

"In time we will be. So, I'm aloud to 'Jump to conclusions'." Ren smiled at a pissed off Kameko.

"Friends?" Yuuka asked. Ren smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yup, you now have two friends, sorry about that." He laughed. Kameko looked over at her friend and gave her a smirk. Yuuka smiled back and continued her work. Which the other two joined in and they all did their work together.

* * *

Once class was over they, as a group, walked through the halls to meet up with Kaoru whom was waiting outside his class. Ren waved, greeted him and Kaoru was taken aback by Yuuka and Kameko who was following Ren close behind.

"Okay, whats going on?" Kaoru asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Kameko still doesn't know the school that well. So me and Yuuka decided to help. And like they say three is a crowed. That's why you'll be jointing." Ren answered and hooked his arm around Kaoru's neck.

"And adding another, wont make it even more crowded? Were is the logic in that?" Kaoru asked.

"Kameko didn't want it to just be me, her and Yuuka." Ren whispered in Kaoru's ear. "so what do you say? Gonna join in? explore the school, see new things!" Ren tried to make it more exciting than it really was. Kaoru chuckled and rubbed the back oh his head.

"Alright, fine lets all go. But you know I have been here for quite a while. I know the school." Ren patted his back.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let us be off!" Ren started the tour of the school with the others following, not as energetic as he was. "So Kameko. Do you know your way around at all?" Ren asked.

"Well I know how to get to home room, Art, The cafeteria, the Gym, and... To science. But that's about it. All the other times people have been helping me out. Though I did fined my way to S.S all by myself. I as a little late, but I got there eventually."

"So if we were to say, lead us to room 678 S.S class you would have no problems?" Yuuka asked skeptically.

"uh." Was Kameko's not so elegant respond.

"I thought so." Yuuka shook her head. "We just came from there. How... Just how man?" Kameko's only respond was awkwardly laughing.

"Oh man you're helpless aren't you?" Kaoru stepped in. Ren laughed from the front of the group.

Out of the corner of her eye Kameko swore she saw Etsuko, watching them. She looked over to her but saw no one there. Kameko shrugged and continued on with her friends.

"Hey Ren, wanna here something funny?" Kaoru asked Ren slyly.

"yeah, I like funny things."

"Well I'm drawing Kameko in art class, and she is drawing me." Ren stopped in his tracks and Yuuka choked on her saliva a little.

"What..? why?" Ren turned to his friend and stopped walking.

"Well, I can't draw something unless I fined it cool, or fun, so when the teacher told us to draw our selves... I just couldn't. So Kaoru thought of a pretty cool idea of drawing each other. So whenever the teacher would walk by, we would switch pages." Kameko explained.

"Yeah." Kaoru jumped in. "And for the first time she gave me a compliment. It was pretty intense."

"Can I see it? I mean them." Ren turned back around and continued walking, with the group following behind.

"Yeah, I wanna see them!" Yuuka said excitedly, while raising her arms in the air.

"I don't have a problem with it. Wanna see if the art class is open?" Kameko looked over at Kaoru.

"Are we not showing you places you don't know?"

"Yeah but this can be a quick stop." Yuuka took the lead. "Lets go!" The group followed Yuuka to the class room. And as luck would have it, the door was open. Yuuka walked in first with Kameko close behind. Ren and Kaoru walked in last and Kameko made a bee line strait for her art project. She sorted though the other students art until she found hers.

"Here it is." Kameko held it up, she laid it down on the desk and went back to fined Kaoru's art of her. Moments later she pulls out a drawing of her with her signature under neath it. "And here is Kaoru's." She held up the drawing with triumph.

"Yup that's Kaoru's alright." Ren snickered. Kameko looked over Kaoru's drawing, at the not so strait lines, to the odd proportions of her eyes, mouth, nose, and ears.

"I like it." Kameko declared. "It's simple and looks like you tried hard." Ren chuckled.

"Not hard enough." Yuuka held out her hand to Kameko, Kameko then handed Yuuka the drawing and she looked it over for a while.

"Why did you take up art class anyway?" Kaoru looked over her shoulder at his drawing.

"I wanted to get better. I thought that art class would teach me how to draw. not just give me assignments and say good job at my crappy art." Kaoru admitted.

"Practice makes perfect." Kameko looked around the class room. "I remember my first drawing. Oh boy let me tell ya. It was just the worst." Kameko started to laugh. "But even so, my mother thought it was the best thing ever, and hung it on the fridge. She might still has it, now that I think about it." Kameko started to think back on her home and became gloom. Yuuka notice this and picked up Kameko's drawing of Kaoru.

"Oh, wow Kameko. This is fantastic. I'm always blown away by your art. Even though I have only seen like... Three of your stuff. And two of those were doodles." Yuuka chuckled. Ren walked over, looked at the drawing, and whistled.

"Yeah, I'll say. this is just outstanding... You know who's cooler and funner?" Ren pointed to himself. "This guy!" He winked at Kameko.

"Cooler and funner are not real words." Kameko folded her arms with a smirk displayed on her smug face. Yuuka began to laugh almost instantly.

"She's right you know." Yuuka said through chuckles. Ren pouted, and turned to Kaoru for support. However Kaoru was looking over his drawing of Kameko muttering to himself.

"Maybe if I make this eye smaller?" He continued to mutter. Ren lowered his head in defeat. Kameko and Yuuka just laughed.

"Is there a reason you four are here? Need help?" Mrs. Michi walked out of her office and addressed the four students in her art room. Mrs. Michi looked different but Kameko couldn't quite place her finger on it was.

"Oh, good after non Mrs. Michi, we just wanted to see Kameko's and Kaoru's art. I hope we din't disturb you." Yuuka said in her formal tone she usually shows to adults.

"oh no, not at all Miss Tomoko-San. You are free to look over the art projects anytime. I didn't know you four were friends." Mrs. Michi muttered under her breath. "Well if you four need any help just let me know." Mrs. Michi waved and walked back into her office.

"Did she seem different to anyone else?" Kameko asked. Kaoru looked into her office at the teacher and squinted. He looked at her, and after a while he turned back to Kameko.

"Oh right. I guess you don't know her Alice. She has the Colour Alice. She can change the colour of anything she wants. usually her hair is red, but right now..." Kaoru pointed to her in the office. "It's Blue." Kameko quickly looked over and noticed the hair colour.

"Wow. I suck at noticing things." Kameko looked away and rubbed the back oh her head. Kaoru patted her back.

"Well at least you noticed something was off about her."

"Well anyway. Lets continue the tour." Kameko picked up her drawing and placed it back in the art storage. Kaoru did the same with his drawing and they left the art room. As they left Kameko swore she saw Etsuko around the corner again. But like before when she looked back, she wasn't there. Now Kameko was getting freaked out.

"Whats up Kameko?" Yuuka asked, looking in the same direction Kameko was looking.

"Oh nothing. thought I saw someone I knew." Kameko turned back and followed Kaoru and Ren. Yuuka continued her stair, but shrugged and followed the rest.

* * *

 **Wooo chapter eight is finished, I hope you enjoyed. I can't seem to get into the plot all that much. Which is a struggle. Writers block is not fun. -_-**

 **But soon, I will get back into plot. Just sorta need to get all main characters friends first I guess. But thank you all so much for reading, and like always. have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright chapter nine is here. I know this may be getting tired to read however, I have slight dyslexia so there fore things will be misspelled and have a poor use of grammar. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Kameko walked through the inky, black, fog. _'Lost. Can't see. Scared.'_ Those were the thoughts running through her head as she ran through the fog. "Hello?!" She called out in fear and hope, that someone will help, save her. Then she heard it. A low angry sounding growl coming from behind her. But of course when she turned to see who or what could be making that sound. She found herself staring at nothing. The noise only grew louder as it approached her, she turned and ran. Running, and running to get away from the growl that was following her. She picked up her speed, but her foot caught on something, causing her to trip. She tried to get back up but all at once, every bone in her body became as heavy as led. At this point, fear and adrenaline was controlling her, she began to crawl and claw her way through the fog, trying to get away from the creature. She could hear it right behind her now. Feel its hot breath on her ankles. She screamed out but couldn't make a sound. the hot breath was replaced with a wired wet slime on her ankles, and when she turned to look, this time she saw sharp, yellow, pointy teeth hovering over her. She looked higher and saw two, big, red, angry looking eyes, watching her with hunger. All at once the monster lunged at her, she closed her eyes. Kameko's hart was beating so fast she thought for a moment that it was going to burst out of her chest. Moments passed and yet she didn't feel teeth ripping her apart. She peek her eyes open and she found herself in her room, laying on her bed with the covers in a disorderly fashion.

Kameko looked over at her clock. 3:30 AM. Kameko groaned and turned over trying to catch a few more hours of sleep. It has been a week and a half since she first came to the school, and three nights in a row she has been having the same dream. It kept recurring over and over, haunting her night after night. It was clearly affecting her when she was awake, her eyes had huge bags under then and she was dozing off in class more times than she would like to admit. Her friend Yuuka notices something was wrong, but when she asked, Kameko just said she was having trouble sleeping.

Yuuka was obviously not alright with that answer but she kept it to herself. Ren would make little jokes here and there but you could tell he wanted to help. Kameko wasn't sure if Kaoru was concerned, If he was, Kaoru didn't say anything, and just kept it to himself. Ren and Kameko worked on the plant cell diagram and was nearing completion, every time they would work together Ren would sit as close to Kameko as possible, without actually touching her, and Kameko was getting more and more annoyed by it. Kameko sighed. She wanted to work on the diagram with Haruto, but Ren insisted they worked together. Kameko saw that Etsuko wasn't to thrilled by that, and they haven't really talked after that incident, but Kameko was sure if they talked about it, they can get past it. She just needed an opportunity to actually talk to her.

Technology class was coming up so there was a chance they could talk then. But every time Kameko tried to talk to Etsuko, she would avoid Kameko and pretend not to hear her when she called out Etsuko's name. Kameko, somewhere along the night, fell back to sleep, and didn't wake, or have any odd dreams, the whole night. Kameko did wake however, when her alarm rang at Six thirty. She woke up, took a shower, and drew until her breakfast was ready. Once she was finished eating she headed off for school. Along the way she ran into Yuuka who was walking with Kaoru, Kameko waved and ran up to them. Yuuka waved back and Kaoru nodded a greeting.

"Hey Kameko. looking a little better today." Kameko gave her a puzzled look to which Yuuka pointed under her own eyes and said. "Your bags are gone." Kameko touched under her eyes.

"Really?" Yuuka pulled out her pocket mirror and handed it to her. Kameko opened it up and looked at her own reflection. Yuuka was right her bags were gone and her face looked much more lively than before. Kameko touched her face as they continued to walk to school.

"Hey guys~" Came the instinctive voice of non other than Ren Kazuo. "How's it going? Oh Kameko you look much better!"

"Was I really that bad looking?" Kameko pulled her hair over her face.

Ren waved his hands in front of his face. "No, no that's not what I meant! It's just you look like you actually slept last night." Ren corrected himself.

"Uh huh." Kameko joked and continued walking ahead of Ren. "Hey Kaoru?" Kameko looked over at her friend. "If you can teleport, why walk to school at all? You could just teleport there, and not have to wake up so early."

"Hey yeah!" Yuuka added. Kaoru looked down at his feet and didn't answer her at all. Ren started to laugh, uncontrollably.

"He likes walking with his friends." Ren blurted out after laughing. Kaoru blushed madly and glared up at Ren. Ren continued to laugh and ran ahead of the group to avoid Kaoru. Once they arrived at homeroom they all sat near each other instead of Kaoru and Ren joining their regular group of friends. Kameko looked over at Etsuko and her friends, and saw them laughing at talking among them selves. It seems the seating arrangement changed without the teacher even knowing. Or he did know and didn't say anything about it. Speaking of the teacher, Mr. Aoi walked in and began the class after the bell rang.

The teacher droned on about history or something, Kameko was more focused on her drawing at this point. She was doodling on the side of her note book, a little black cat, with big yellow eyes. Kameko was lost in thought and didn't notice the cat on her page beginning to move. All at once the cat jumped out of the book and was sitting on her desk. It wasn't life sized like the other drawings she brought to life. This cat was mini sized.

"Mr. Aoi. Kameko used her Alice in class." Etsuko raised her hand and spoke up. Itsuki looked over at Kameko's desk.

"That she did." He said and pointed to the hall. "this is your first warning Miss Yamada. Go into the hall. If this happens again, you will be sent to the principals office with a note from me. You students are not aloud to use your Alice while I am teaching. Now go." Kameko shoved the cat back into her note book, closed it and stood up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Aoi, I am still learning how to use my Alice and didn't realize I used it." Kameko began walking to the class door and looked over at Etsuko. Etsuko was smiling triumphantly with her eyes closed and her hands folded on the desk. The students in the class were whispering to each other and watching her walk out of the classroom.

"I understand that Kameko, but you must pay attention in class. Now then..." Mr. Aoi continued his lesson as Kameko closed the door behind her. She sat in the hall way and looked out the window. For a while she just watched the clouds float by, after a while she started to hum to herself. Kameko heard foot steps from down the hall and when she looked over she saw a young boy walking in her direction. He noticed her sitting there and walked over. He sat next to her and whispered.

"What are you in the hall for?" Kameko looked at the boy for a while before she whispered back.

"I accidentally used my Alice while Mr. Aoi was teaching." The boy cocked and eye brow.

"Whats your Alice?" Kameko wasn't sure the policy about Alice's. ' _Should I keep it a secret from random students who ask or just I just tell him?'_ She thought to herself. After a few seconds she whispered back.

"Why?" The boy looked surprised at first but composed himself.

"Well if it was a dangerous Alice I could understand. But if it was something small like the colour Alice, Like Mrs. Michi, then I don't see a problem with it."

"My Alice is the Creation Alice." Kameko blurted out in whisper. _'Wow, I don't remember wanting to say that.'_

"The ability to make anything you create become real. That's a good one." The boy closed his eyes and smiled. "Well I better get back to... My class. I'l talk to you later Kameko." the boy walked off in the other direction and as he passed the corner his eye caught hers and he smiled.

"Well that was creepy. I don't remember giving him my name." Kameko said to herself out loud.

"Okay Miss, Yamada. You may come in." Mr. Aoi opened the door and motioned her inside. Kameko nodded and walked into the class. Every student began their assignment and payed her no attention. She sat at her desk and immediately Yuuka handed her all the notes from class Mr. Aoi told them to take. Kameko thanked Yuuka and began to copy her notes.

"That was rude of Etsuko huh?" Ren leaned over and whispered to Kameko.

"Yeah honestly. Whats her problem. Did you do something to her?" Yuuka asked. Kameko shrugged.

"She wanted to work with Ren on the science project. But when you said you wanted to work with me. She got upset." Kameko casually said as she continued copying notes.

"Girl stuff?" Kaoru asked. Kameko nodded .

"Pretty much."

"Is she still after me?" Ren asked to no one in particular. When he saw Kameko and Yuuka giving him confused looked he continued. "She confessed to me a while ago but I turned her down."

"Did you tell her you had interest in another girl?" Yuuka asked.

"Actually. when she asked I said no. At that time I didn't like anyone."

"Well then there you go. Some girls think, 'Oh if he doesn't like anyone now, I can make him fall for me later!' some girls are crazy man." Yuuka changed her voice to a higher pitch.

"Done!" Kameko raised the note book. "Alright. what was the assignment?" Kameko asked with a smile on her face.

"Page two hundred and twenty five. Questions five to ten." Mr. Aoi answered from behind her. Kameko turned around and looked up at him.

"Oh, thank you." Kameko looked at her friends who all stopped talking and was doing their work. She chuckled and followed their example.

* * *

Kameko finished changing and was about to leave the girls change room when Etsuko stopped her. "Hey, sorry about earlier. I just thought you should know, we aren't aloud to use our Alice's when the teachers are teaching. No hard feelings right?" It took everything in Kameko to not roll her eyes at Etsuko's little game.

"whats your problem with me man? Why all of a sudden are you acting cold and avoiding me? I told you I didn't want to work with Ren and that it was Kaoru's idea for us to work together. Not mine."

"Kazuo." Etsuko muttered.

"What?"

"Don't address him so lightly! To you it is Kazuo not Ren. if I hear you say his first name again I will be forced to take action. I'll see you around Kameko." Etsuko skipped out of the change rooms, and left Kameko standing there a little confused. Kameko shrugged and walked out of the change rooms, she quickly located Kaoru and Ren and walked over to them.

"Hey. Man the girls change rooms can get so heated." Ren perked up and looked at Kameko with excitement.

"Go on." He insisted.

"Well right when I was about To leave Etsuko stopped me..." Kameko began telling Kaoru and Ren what transpired not minutes ago in the change room.

"That girl is out to get you, my god." Kaoru yawned.

"I know, its annoying. And frustrating really."

"This is my fault. I'm sorry Kameko. this wouldn't have happened if I didn't give you so much attention." Kameko looked over at Ren with worry.

"No hey, come on. I mean that may be true, but girls are crazy, like Yuuka puts it. They will do what ever it takes to get the guy their interested in, to notice them. It's no ones fault but hers for not getting over it. I mean I'm sure if you explain to her that your only trying to teas me, and aren't actually interested in me, then she'll back off."

"Oh... uh..." Ren scratched his head.

"Hey look the teacher." Kaoru pointed to Mr. Kuro.

"Alright class. Today we will be playing dog ball." Mr. Kuro addressed the class and Pointed to a student. "Mr. Haru. You will be the team captain for the blue team." Mr. Kuro tossed the student a bag full of blue jerseys. "And Mr. Kenta. You will be red." Daichi tossed him another bag full of red jerseys. Haru and Kenta picked their team mates and the match began. Unfortunately Kaoru and Ren were on the opposite team from her, she thought she was alone until she saw Etsuko wearing a blue jersey just like herself. Kameko dogged a ball that was hurling after her and looked up to see Kaoru's smirking face. Kaoru bent over to pick up a ball that rolled in her line of vision. Just as soon as her head was low enough a ball went flying passed her from somewhere behind her. She turned around and saw Etsuko looked at her in surprise.

"Whoops." Etsuko shrugged. Kameko sighed. Gym class continued and half way through Kameko swore she saw that Mysterious boy from the hall earlier watching her from the Gym windows, with the same creepy smile plastered on his face. Kameko was distracted and didn't notice the ball flying right for her face. The ball hit her right square in the face and pushed her over. She sat up and held her face in her hand. She looked down at her hand and when she saw no blood she looked back at the window to see the boy. _'Why was he here?'_ But he was gone. A whistle brought her back from her thoughts and Mr. Kuro was pointing to the benches.

"You got hit." Kameko nodded, stood up and walked over to the benches. She sat down and waited for class to be over. She hated physical activity's. After watching the game roll on, her eyes were drooping and she nodded off asleep.

Black fog surrounded her. _'Just like my dream from before!'_ Though this time something was different, she wasn't alone for starters. She was running with three other people, through the woods. Kameko still couldn't see too well but she knew they were running to safety. Kameko heard shouting from behind her, a voice she knew. Kameko thought long and hard but she couldn't place who's voice that was. All she knew was that if they didn't get to that safe place, All hell would break look. Kameko jolted awake, she was still in gym class. The Teacher just finished blowing his whistle and pointed to the students wearing red jerseys.

"Red team wins! Alright that wraps up P.E for today. Go get changed than you may leave." Mr. Kuro walked out of the Gym room and started talking to Miss Miki. Kaoru and Ren walked over to Kameko.

"Did you see me? I was totally kicking ass!" Ren boasted. Kameko rolled her eyes and laughed.

"We won because of our captain. You know that right?" Kaoru sat next to Kameko.

"Yeah but I didn't get hit once. That's a victory on it's own. Were you watching me Kameko?"

"I actually fell asleep." Kameko confessed with a slight blush, and a smile on her face.

"Come on lets change, Fined Yuuka and do something fun." Kaoru said getting up. "We could go to the market. Kameko hasn't been yet, right?"

"I kinda want to wait until after I have money. I really need a new sketch book and I know for a fact if I fined a good one at that market place I will do anything to get it. So we should go then. When do we get allowance anyway?"

"On Friday. So yeah lets go Saturday! You and me Kameko." Ren said excitedly.

"I'll be there too. So might Yuuka." Kaoru said much calmer than his over zealous friend. Kameko chuckled and went to change. As luck would have it she didn't run into Etsuko while she was in there, and re united with her friends almost instantly after changing. They all walked to fined Yuuka who had Cooking. Once they found her waiting outside her class room, they decided to go to Yuuka's dorm room to have tea and work on homework.

This place is huge!" Ren exclaimed looking around Yuuka's dorm. "And I thought my room was big. Well Bigger than my room back home." Kameko turned to him.

"How big was your room back home?"

"Oh want to learn more about me eh?" Ren winked at Kameko, to which Kameko gave him a bored look. "Well I had a very small room. I had to share it with my three other brothers. We weren't the richest people. From what I remember, we had to save every penny to scrap by. It was just me, My three brothers, and my father."

"What did your father do? For a carrier?" Kameko asked.

"He worked as a receptionist for a hotel. A pretty bad one at that. I remember walking to the hotel to bring my father lunch, he would forget it almost all the time. So on my way to school I would stop by and bring it to him. No matter how much he worked and saved we didn't have money. When I found out I had an Alice and that the school would give my family lots of money, if I go there, than I couldn't refuse. I wanted to make sure they would be set and good. I was the oldest you see. Now when I talk to them my father would tell me how I saved their lives and how they owe everything to me and my Alice. My youngest brother only saw me in photos, he was two when I left for the school." Kameko and Yuuka were listening in, intently. Kaoru who has already heard this story, was setting up the small table Yuuka had, took out a tea kettle, she told him were it was once they entered the room, found a hot plate, and started boiling water for tea.

"Wow, you sacrificed a lot to save your family." Kameko smiled at him reassuringly.

'I guess so. I never really looked at it like that. My father has but not I. I miss them a lot you know. Haven't seen them in eleven years."

"Yeah it's tough. On the first year, it sorta dawns on you that, your family are basically dead. You might be able to talk to them. but only through letter. you will never be able to hear their voices, see them, touch them." Kaoru added.

"Well this is Grimm. Lets talk about happy stuff." Yuuka cut in. "Like for instance. I made cookies in class." Yuuka took out a tin box full of cookies. Every dove for them at once and started chowing down.

"Oh wow, Yuuka you're really good at cooking." Kameko said through chewing.

"She's right these are amazing." Ren agreed and reached for another. Kaoru nodded with wide eyes and pored himself some tea.

"Oh thank you, I sorta want to be a backer." She blushed and played with her hair.

"I think you would be awesome at it." Kameko complimented. Yuuka smiled wide and joined in on the tea party.

* * *

 **Yay chapter nine is complete, I really hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for reading and like always, have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh jeez the tenth chapter already? that was quick. I would like to say thank you all for reading and reviewing you guys are awesome. I would also like to say I have slight dyslexia, do not own Gakuen Alice, only the characters, and Idea I have made up in this fan fiction. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Yuuka was deep in though and looked concerned as she walks through the hall way, looking for Kameko, Kaoru, and Ren. They had plans to go to the market place, Yuuka was sent to the principals office to find out if it was 'okay', and to see who Kameko's partner was. Yuuka already had a suspicion it was herself due to the fact they had shared the same room when Kameko first arrived at the school. Without realizing it, she bumped into Kameko's back.

"Are you okay, Yuuka?" Kameko asked when she turned to her. Yuuka looked up without really looking at them, she replied.

"Yes." Yuuka then looked down deep in though again. Kameko looked back to Ren and Kaoru who had the same expression as Kameko did.

"You sure? What happened?" Kameko pushed. Yuuka looked up at her with concern.

* * *

Yuuka was about to knock on the door to Mr. Aoi's Office when she heard him talking on the phone with someone, the door was slightly a-jar and she listened in.

"... Yes it seems Kameko Yamada is having an argument with Etsuko Katsuro..." Yuuka silent pushed the door more opened and peek inside. "...I believe we could... Yes... I'll get more information regarding that, and report back to you... Yes sir... I understand." Yuuka saw Mr. Aoi hang up the phone and sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. All at once Itsuki Aoi quickly looked up at the door and stared. Yuuka turned as fast as she could and ran down the halls. Every now and then she would look back to see if Itsuki was following her. After a little while she slowed down, Yuuka looked behind her, panting and catching her breath, she was in the clear.

* * *

"Nothing happened. I'm fine. I couldn't fined Mr. Aoi so we should look another time. We are going tomorrow right? We have all day. we could all ask after school... Lets get to class." Yuuka smiled sweetly and began walking in the direct of class. Kameko looked at Kaoru and Ren skeptically, but followed her to class.

Kameko, Ren, Kaoru, and Yuuka all arrived in Home room and took their seats. Mr. Aoi was not yet in class and every time Yuuka heard a noise of any kind she would watch the door. The bell rang and yet Mr. Aoi was no where to be seen.

"I wonder whats keeping him." Kameko asked her friends. Ren shrugged and Kaoru looked over at the clock.

"He might be on his way." Kaoru spoke up and took out his note book.

"Do you know anything about this? Or what he could possibly be doing? You were the one to see him last. I think." Ren asked Yuuka who looked almost scared. Like a rabbit hiding underground from a wolf who was hot on its heels. Yuuka shook her head.

"I-I have no idea." She tried to keep her cool but failed miserably. Ren looked over at Kaoru and Kameko. Just then Mr. Aoi entered the room, Yuuka jumped in her chair and watched him intently.

"Sorry about that class. I was held up in my office. Now today is Friday so I will call attendance and then hand out all your allowance. After that we will begin class." Mr. Aoi began calling names. "Miss Tomoko-San?" He called and looked up at her. Yuuka and Itsuki stared at each other and held it for a few moments. It looked to Kameko that they were talking through telepathy but Kameko wasn't too sure about what. Kameko looked between Yuuka and Mr. Aoi with confusion along with the rest of the class.

"Mr. Aoi?" A student called from somewhere behind Kameko.

"Yes, let us continue." Once again Aoi began to call out names, and when Kameko looked over at Yuuka she was staring at her book with wide scared eyes.

* * *

Kameko, and Kaoru arrived in art class and took their seats once they retrieved their art projects. Kameko began right away, while Kaoru was looking down at his drawing with contempt.

"While I'll admit this is the best drawing I have done as of late, it's still god awful." Kaoru face planted into his drawing and dropped his pencil on the table. Kameko looked over at him, Chuckled slightly, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You said you wanted to get better at drawing right? Learn how to?" Kameko asked. Kaoru nodded his head. "Well I could help you out. That is, of course only if you want. I don't want to jump to conclusions or anything." Kameko covered her eyes, and sighed in her hand.

"You think you could help me, then yeah lets go for it. Since this drawing is due today How about you help me with the next assignment. I can see you're already more than half way through. I'll let you finish with that." Kameko nodded and started drawing Kaoru again. Kaoru himself started to outline his drawing of Kameko and said. "I wonder what got Yuuka so worked up. She looked spooked. I wonder if something happened in Mr. Aoi's Office."

"You think Mr. Aoi did something? Or said something to scare her?" Kameko asked looking up at him with doubt.

"Hey man I have no idea. All I know is that before she went to see him she was cheery and happy, then when she came back... She was like that. Her eyes were filled with concern. I have no idea if it was something to do with him or something happened before she got there. My guess is as good as yours... Man your face is weird looking." Kaoru said looking back between his drawing and her actual face. Kameko blushed, covered her face with her long black hair, and said quickly.

"No one said you HAD to draw me! this was YOUR idea after all!" Kaoru began to laugh.

"Relax I'm only teasing you... Well if it wasn't that, then what do you think happened?"Kaoru went back to drawing. Kameko relaxed, propped her elbow on the table, and leaned her head on her hand.

"Not sure. But what ever it was, she was not too happy with... What ever happened. I don't want to keep asking and getting the same response, but I really want to know what's up, you know? Plus what happened in class. They looked like they were talking to each other. When I asked her after class she only said, 'I was late on homework and he was asking if I was finished yet' Yeah right." Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah I know what you mean. She's never late on homework. From I've seen she was almost always early on it." Kameko and Kaoru continued to draw in silence, thinking things over until half way through the class when Kameko finished her drawing.

"Yay, I'm done." Kameko held up her drawing and was inspecting it, to see if she needs to fix anything or draw something she missed. But it looked okay and, under Kaoru's name, handed it in the 'Done' box. She told the teacher and Mrs. Michi gave Kameko her next assignment. Kameko walked back to her table and sat next to Kaoru. Kaoru leaned over.

"Whats are next assignment?" Kaoru asked with a little excitement in his voice.

" We have to draw, then paint our favorite season. I have never drawn snow before." Kameko admitted. Kaoru looked down at his drawing of Kameko.

"I can't paint for shit. This sucks." Kaoru sighed and Kameko chuckled. The class continued on and by the end of it Kaoru finished his drawing and handed it in under Kameko's signature. He got his assignment and started planing on just how he would go about doing that. Kameko said she would help him out, said her good byes and walked off to class alone.

On her way there she got interrupted by Etsuko standing in her way. "What is it this time Etsuko?" Kameko sighed.

"You should stop talking to Ren." Kameko cocked an eye brow.

"That's not gonna happen, we're friends." Etsuko clenched her fists.

"That is going to happen, and no you aren't! You're clearly doing something to him to make him your friend. Using Tomoko to scare him into it or something. Poor Ren, must be so scared. Not that he couldn't handle himself. But against Tomoko, and now you? That's two against one, and its not fair. Let him go!"

"Are you hearing yourself right now? That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. No we are not forcing him to be our friend. I didn't even want to be friends with him in the first place. But you know, hang out with someone long enough, get to know them, and you end up being friends, whether you wanted it at first or not. Now are we done here? I have to get to class." Kameko started walking but Etsuko stopped her.

"No we are not done, not until you promise to leave him alone. Never talk to him, and not to go near him. I want to here you say it." Etsuko glared at her.

"Look bud, I don't get threatened. I'm not gonna stop being his friend so that you can keep having your weird little obsession with him, watching him from the side lines and keep thinking he's yours. He's not. He is a free human being that already turned you down. Don't you think that's enough? Let it go already, and leave me, and my friends, alone. Excuse me." Kameko pushed her way through and kept walking to class. Etsuko was left watching her leave, staring daggers at her back.

"We are far from over." She muttered to herself, Kameko rolled her eyes and shouted back to her.

"Very cliche!"

Kameko was about to be late for class so she started to run. She just made it into class as the bell rang. "Alright class settle down." The teacher got up from her seat and tapped the board. "Today we will be reading about WWII, after I take attendance." The teacher began calling out names and writing down who was here. The class continued on and when she left them to their work Yuuka looked over at her.

"So what was it this time?"

"Etsuko stopped me in the hallway to threaten me." Yuuka's eyes widened.

"Kameko. I want you to stay away from that girl." Kameko looked over at her with a raised eye brow.

"Why? Its just words, and besides it's not like I looked for her, she found me. Threatening me to 'stay away from Ren'. Or what ever. That girl is obsessed with you man." Kameko looked over at Ren.

"Yeah I'll say." Ren cringed.

"Just... Try your best not to run into her okay?" Yuuka said quietly. They did their work and when class was over, they went looking for Kaoru to fined Mr. Aoi. Once they all arrived at Itsuki's Office Ren knocked on the door.

"Mr. Aoi? Can we come in?"

'You may enter, Kazuo, Sato, Yamada... Tomoko.' They all at once heard Mr. Aoi's voice ringing in their heads. Ren Looked at the others for a split second then opened the door to Mr. Aoi's Office.

"Sorry, if we are disturbing you. We just have a few questions. If you don't mind." Ren peeked inside the open door.

"No, not at all. Come in. What kind of questions were you wondering." Itsuki was smiling warmly and invited them in. Ren walked inside, followed by Kaoru and Kameko. Yuuka stayed out side his Office for a minute or two before reluctantly joining them. She looked around the room with much concern and seemed on edge.

"Well." Ren started. "We wanted to go to the market place, and we know that Kameko can't go unless she is with her partner and has permission from an adult. So we were wondering who that was? and if we could go?" Ren lamely asked.

"Oh I am so sorry Miss Yamada, I guess we didn't tell you? Your partner is Miss Tomoko-San. That was why you were assigned to stay in her room when you first arrived here. And I have no problem with you guys going. When in this little journey happening?"

"We were thinking of going tomorrow, Saturday. It's the perfect time because we all just got our allowance." Ren cheerfully said with a smile on his face.

"Oh that sounds like a lot of fun. I just have to write a note to the administrate to get you guys a bus all ready. How about Tomorrow at eight O'clock?" Mr. Aoi took out a pen and bus form.

"Thank you Mr. Aoi. that would be awesome." Ren thanked and started to leave the Office along with Kameko, Kaoru, and Yuuka, who was first to get out into the hall way.

"Alright so tomorrow at eight. Don't forget. If we miss the bus they get real mad." Kaoru told Kameko. Kameko nodded and they, as a group walked off to their dorms.

"Hey wanna have supper together?" Yuuka suggested.

"Uh, how would we do that? We have to eat in our star groups and in the dinning room. We can't leave it." Ren looked back at her.

"Well it's simple. All we have to do is, wait for the food to be placed on the table, wait for Debaisu to leave the room, take our plates and meet me in my Dorm Room. Or." Yuuka looked at Kaoru. "You could sneak over to Kameko, and Ren and teleport to my Dorm Room door. Since I'm a special star I can leave the dinning room whenever." Kaoru cocked his eye brow and smiled.

"That's not a bad idea. Hey I have question. What does the Special Star dining room look like?"

"Yeah I wanna know! We ate in your dorm when I was still staying with you." Kameko added. Yuuka sucked air in through her teeth and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well its very large, very fancy, and mainly empty."

"Mainly empty?" Ren asked.

"Well, in all, there are about five special star students in high school, two students in elementary, three in middle school, and six in collage right now. We don't talk much and usually don't get along. I mean we have to when we go on missions an all. But No one eats together, sometimes we do if we have a mission coming up with another Special Star student. We will try to come up plans and, how to use each other's Alice if something happens. Stuff like that. And most nights we don't get to eat Dinner until After the mission is finished. And by then it's late, late. No point in eating in the dinning room, Debaisu would bring it up to our Dorms."

"...Well... That seems like... Fun..." Ren looked to the other three. "And you don't have a mission right now? Or tonight?" Ren asked Yuuka. Yuuka touched her lips with her finger and held her elbow.

"Hmm. No I don't remember receiving any notice about tonight. So it's perfect!" Yuuka smiled in excitement.

They all agreed and went off to their dorms.

* * *

Once it was time to set their plan in motion Kameko and Ren were sitting next to each other waiting for Kaoru to follow the plan. Debaisu set their plates down for them and continued for the other kids. Kameko and Ren looked at each other and then at their food. _'It looks so good.'_ Kameko thought. Moments later Kaoru popped up next them. Kaoru was crouching next to their chairs and touch their legs.

"You guys ready?" He whispered. Kameko held onto her plate and nodded. Ren followed her example and nodded once he held onto his plate and Kaoru teleported them to Yuuka's dorm Room door. Kameko knocked twice and waited for Yuuka to answer.

"hey guys!" Yuuka said when she opened the door. "Come on in." She opened it wider and motioned for them to enter. Kameko was first to enter with a large smile on her face. The rest followed her into the room and looked at the set up Yuuka made. The porch door was open and there was a table with four chairs around it. Their were lights all around the balcony fence and on the door frame.

"Wow, Yuuka did you set this all up?" Ren looked around. The night was perfect for eating outside. There were no clouds to be seen and since it was close to summer the weather was quite warm.

"Yeah I made it once I got back here. Looks nice right?" Kaoru nodded, Ren whistled in approval and Kameko simply said.

"Yeah." They all took their plates and made it onto the balcony when they all heard a quick knock on the door. Kameko, Kaoru, and Ren all looked at Yuuka.

"I'm no expecting anyone else. Just to be safe, I'll close the curtains. And don't say anything." Yuuka said in a stern voice and proceeded to close the curtains like she said. Kameko heard the door open and Yuuka say a quick greeting. Kameko and the rest peeked through the curtain and saw Yuuka talking to a young man, he looked to be about their age but Kameko has never seen him before. This boy has Golden, short, spiky hair along with two golden eyes and was wearing the same uniform as theirs.

"...Well I thought we were going on a mission today. That's what I was told." The boy leaned on the door frame and took a step in her room. "Can I come in?" Yuuka glanced to the balcony.

"I was just about to eat."

"Oh, well you can carry it with you and we can start the mission." The boy entered the room and looked around. "where is it?"

"Ichirou! I never said you can come in!" Yuuka huffed.

"You never said I couldn't." Ichirou walked closer to her. She backed up and was pined against the wall, standing over her he leaned closer and smirked as she shrunk lower. Her face flushed and she eventually had enough. She balled up her fist and punched him in the gut. He clutched his stomach and laughed. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry okay?" When her face didn't change from her scowl he held up his hands. "hey come on now. I said sorry. Lets get on to that mission huh?"

"I'm not going! I was never told about this mission and therefore I am not going. Besides I have other, more important things to do right now. Now... Get out." Yuuka pointed to the door and slammed her foot on the floor.

"Oh you mean have dinner with your friends out on your balcony?" Ichirou pointed to the balcony, that was behind him, with his thumb. Yuuka's eyes widen. "Yeah, we've been watching you guys. It's not like you to actually keep friends for longer than a day. And now all of a sudden you have three? What happened with that? It could't be all Kameko Yamada's fault. Could it?" Yuuka didn't say anything. Too in shake to even utter a word. "Hmm, what's so special about her anyway? Why don't we fined out." Ichirou turned to the balcony and to the closed curtains. "Hey! Come on out here!" for a little while nothing happened. Kameko and the rest let go of the curtains and backed away from the balcony door.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Don't make me come and get you." The curtains didn't move. Kameko couldn't see what was happening on the other side of the curtain but she could hear foot steps approaching them. Seconds later from the bottom up the curtains started to rip and tear, the colour faded and eventually turned to dust and blew away in the wind. Kameko looked at the man with golden hair. He had a malicious smile showing his pointy looking teeth. "Well hello there." Ichirou bowed like a true gentlemen would. "My name is Ichirou Kouta. And you..." Ichirou looked to Kameko. "Must be Kameko Yamada. Its nice to meet you, I have heard so much I feel as though I already know you. Which is unfair considering you know nothing of me." Ichirou took a step closer. "If you would like to, I would be thrilled to comply and give you more information regarding me." He held out his had to her.

"That's not needed. I am not curious about you at all." Kameko said holding her ground. Ichirou stood there, with his hand held out, in shock. Kameko looked into his eyes and saw his anger that he was trying to hid. Ichirou closed his eyes and smiled.

"Well that's to bad. I am quite the mystery, many don't get the chance you just received. But no matter, when you want to know more just fined me and I'll tell you all you want to know about me, which I am sure will happen in the near future. I think we could be friends, Yamada-san. Just give me a chance and you will see, I am quite harmless." Ren walked in front of Kameko.

"She said she wasn't interested." Ichirou's face hardened as he looked at Ren.

"I'm sorry, was I talking to you?" he asked in an uninterested voice.

"No, but Kameko clearly doesn't care about anything you have to say. So you should fined the door, walk through it, go back to where ever you came from and never bother use again."

"Or what?" Ichirou challenged and stood over Ren about a inch. Ichirou was taller than every one in this room except for Kaoru who was about the same if not a little taller than Ichirou.

"Or... Kaoru will make you!" Ren pointed to his friend with convinced and a triumphant smile.

"Hey! don't put me in the middle of this! Fight your own battles!" Kaoru yelled at Ren.

"But Kaoru~" Ren whined. "You're better at fighting than I am. You were in Karate and Kendo. Plus you can just make him leave using your Alice."

"Like hell I'm touching or going near that guy! Look at what he did to the curtain." Kaoru pointed to were the curtain used to be on the wall. "Granted, I have no idea what he did, but I don't want to fined out!" Ichirou began to laugh.

Loud.

"Who are you? You seem smart." Ichirou turned to Kaoru.

"What do you want with me Ichirou?" Yuuka asked from inside her room behind him. He turned his head to her.

"Who said I wanted you?"

"THE FACT THAT YOU CAME TO MY ROOM TELLING ME, WE HAVE SOME SORT OF... MISSION? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME FOR SOMETHING!" Yuuka lost her cool and yelled at him.

"Oh I was just bugging you, Kinda wanted to see what you'd do. Nah, the reason I am here is to see her. Talk to her. See whats she's like." Ichirou pointed to Kameko.

"Uh... Why?" Kameko asked lamely.

"Hmm. Just curious. You are the first friend, this one..." Ichirou pointed to Yuuka. "Has ever had, and then all of a sudden there's two more. It all started with you. So I want to know, why that is. You know of her past yes? And her Alice?" Ichirou asked with a sly smirk. Kameko was silent. "Oh? Maybe not." He turned to Yuuka. "Very sneaky Tomoko."

"She knows some of it. And besides, that was in the past." Yuuka told him folding her arms.

"Ah, but the missions you do are in the present. What you do on missions are fare worse than what you did in the past. And, that's all still happening. Can't deny that." Yuuka looked horrified. Ichirou Smirked.

"What she does on the missions is not her fault." Kameko nearly yelled. Everyone turned to her. "She is basically forced to do that, your leader, or what ever, says do something and you have to do it right? So I couldn't possibly blame her for it." Yuuka looked her her feet and clutched her arm. Ichirou smiled.

"You so sure of that? It's not like he has a gun pointed to our heads or anything. We are aloud to say no to a mission... Well. I got all I wanted... For now. So farewell. For now." Ichirou left the room. Leaving behind a confused Kameko and a scared Yuuka.

* * *

 **Well that took longer than expected to finish. I sorta stopped for the holidays? I guess? Well I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you all for reading, and like always, have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven. I am trying my best to get these chapters out on time and not after months upon months. But of course writers block, work, and sleep all seem to get in the way. Just to let you know I have dyslexia and therefore things will be miss spelled and have the wrong use of grammar, I do apologize in advance and I do not own Gakuen Alice, only the characters I have made up in this Fan fiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who exactly was that guy?" Kameko looked over to Yuuka.

"Well." Yuuka began in a near tremble. "He's another special star student." Kameko rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, I figured that out already. Some guy who wanted to know what I was like just because I am your first friend? What?" Yuuka nervously chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"His name is Ichirou Kouta. He's kinda like the best of the best right now. Every teacher and adult that works here knows him. he's been on more missions than I have, and were the same age. He's kinda a loose cannon, whenever he is on a mission he is really enjoying, he losses all control and goes on a killing spree. His Alice is called the speeding Time Alice. Anything that goes near him or anything he touches, time literally speeds up. To the point where your bones turn to dust. Which is what happened to my curtain." Yuuka turn to her curtains that used to be on the wall.

"So, what was he doing here? It couldn't possibly be to see or talk to me." Kameko folded her arms.

"Well that's what I'm confused about." Yuuka started. "He was wearing his School uniform, and not our Missions uniforms."

"You have Mission uniforms?" Ren asked looking over to her wardrobe.

"Yeah, nothing special. Just black cloths with black small armor on top. just so we can sneak around I guess. Anyway. I think hes spying on me, to be honest. I think SHE has been noticing me acting differently. So SHE sent Ichirou to spy on me. But Ichirou was never the one to do Spy work. So he confronted me instead."

"Wait. Wait. Wait... Who's this SHE you keep talking about?" Kaoru Added after sitting quietly in the corner eating his food. Yuuka turned to him.

"Well. She's like my boss. She tells us which Mission we are taking on, and she gives us our reward money when we are done."

"So why do you think she sent a spy on you then?" Yuuka looked at Kameko and cocked her eye brow.

"Because, like I said. I have been acting differently and SHE wants to know the reason why. And I guess you're that reason, Kameko." Kameko sighed and brushes her fingers through her hair.

"Okay... It looks like you don't want to keep talking about it. So we should just go." Kameko held her arm and looked to the door. Ren and Kaoru agreed took their plates and began to leave followed by Kameko.

"No, I don't mind telling you guys." Yuuka stopped them. They turned to her.

"Are you sure?" Kameko asked. Yuuka nodded her head.

"You see on missions, we have to do a bunch of things." Yuuka started when they all sat around her. Yuuka was sitting on her bed with the rest on the floor looking up at her. "Some of these things will sometimes be murder. Now in those cases the only reason we have to do that is because they have done something horrible. We are like undercover cops almost. But most of the time its to get information. For instance, the last mission I was on, I had to find out where the hideout of a guy named... Uh... Nori... Uh... Shiro I think it was. Yeah I had to find his hideout and report back to Haruka so that she could tell her boss. I don't really know why they want that guy though."

"Did you get any information about that guy? And who is Haruka? your boss?" Ren asked from the floor.

"Oh yeah, Haruka Kaname. She's the 'leader' I guess you could call her. She tells us what mission we are going on and will accompany us if she thinks it will be to dangerous. Which rarely ever happens. She has a boss of her own but I don't exactly know who that is. And no I never did find out Shiro's hideout. But I did find out his last location. Of course that was not what they were looking for. So I got in trouble." Yuuka said shoving a fork full of food into her mouth.

The rest of the night went on like that until they left to their own dorm rooms. Kameko was on the way to her Room when she was interrupted by Etsuko who was standing in the middle of the hall way. Kameko panicked slightly, Etsuko was a bit taller than Kameko was and looked a little leaner.

"Well hello Kameko Yamada-san. How are you this lovely night?" Etsuko began. "Remember when I told you to leave Ren-kun alone? Or bad stuff will happen?" Etsuko took a step closer. Upon inspection Kameko saw a vial in her right hand. It was light pink and every step Etsuko made the liquids inside would swirl around. Etsuko followed Kameko's eyes and looked at her potion. "Oh this?" Etsuko stopped moving and held the bottle closer to her face. "This is something I like to call 'The Hate me.' potion. Oh but don't worry, this is not for you. This is for Ren-kun. Yeah, I am going to make him drink it in some way. And once he has drank it, he will hate you. Of course I need some of your DNA to make this potion the real deal... So, why don't you be a good obedient little girl and give me some of your hair."

When Kameko didn't make any move to do as she asked. Etsuko's face fell from her smile. "Are we doing this the hard way then?" Etsuko asked. As quick as Kameko could, she reached in her bag and pulled out her sketch book and pencil. She quickly opened it and began to draw anything that could help her in this situation. She was frantically drawing and running away from the psycho that was chasing her known as Etsuko. Kameko looked down and saw a murder of crows on her page. She focused and brought them to life to distract Etsuko as Kameko kept running in fear. She ran down the halls and around corners. She was so close to Yuuka's dorm room door. When she was all of a sudden caught in what looked like a vine of some sort.

"You thought you could get away from me that easily?!" Etsuko yelled in anger, her face had a few scratches from when Kameko let loose the crows. Etsuko's cloths were slightly torn and she was bleeding from the scratches. Kameko looked down in Etsuko's hand and saw a different vile with black liquid in her hand. _'That does not look friendly.'_ Kameko thought to herself. Etsuko started to pull the vine closer to herself bringing Kameko with it. Kameko attempted to draw a sword on her sketch book. Unfortunately she was only able to make a small poorly drawn knife, but it was enough to get her out of the situation. She cut herself loose and Kameko was able to draw the sword she wanted. She summoned the mighty weapon and she held it in one hand with the little knife in her other hand. She charged at Etsuko who's eye's where wide.

Just as she was about to plunge the weapon in Etsuko she stopped. She looked down at her hands and then at Etsuko who fell to the ground in shock and fear. "I..." Kameko stammered and dropped the weapon. As soon as it landed on the ground the sword and knife disappeared. "I don't..." Kameko backed up against the wall and slumped to the ground as well. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. "What was I about to do?" She asked herself and looked down at her shaking hands through tear filled eyes.

"You were defending yourself" A familiar voice said beside her. Kameko looked over and saw the boy that was in the hall way outside her class room when she got sent out for using her Alice. He had the same creepy smile on his face and his black short hair was matched his black looking eyes. "you were only doing what was needed to be done. There is no reason to feel bad. Other than the fact that you stopped yourself." The teen continued.

"WHAT?" Kameko shouted at in in tears streaming down her face. "If I were to continue I would have KILLED her!" The teen closed his eyes, nodded and said.

"Well that is true. However, you were only doing it out of self protection. See, she is still alive, if you leave it like this she will try again to get to Ren Kazuo. But if you finish her off then she will no longer be a problem." The teen bent over and wiped the tear from her face.

"N..No, I'm done. I don't even care about it anymore." Etsuko said in a shaky voice. The teen sharply turned to her and glared. Etsuko looked up at him and cringed.

"Well so she says." The mysterious teen added and turned back to Kameko. "But, you can't really trust someone who just tried to poison you, and your friend." Kameko looked over at Etsuko who was cowering and visibly shaking. Kameko shook her head.

"I don't think she will continue. I think she will be okay." Kameko stood up and walked over to Etsuko. She placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. Etsuko looked up. "I'm sorry this all happened. It's not your fault." Etsuko slapped her hand away from her.

"YES IT IS!" She shouted. "If I didn't lose myself than none of this would have happened. You're a nice person, and I just pushed you. I'm so sorry." Kameko smiled and nodded. She looked back at the teen but he was nowhere to be seen. Kameko looked around confused then just shrugged it off. She bent over and helped Etsuko to her feet, she then helped her to her Dorm room.

* * *

Kameko, Ren, Yuuka and Kaoru were at the town market looking around at all the shops and attractions. Kameko was keeping her eye open for any art store she could fined, behind her Kaoru was whispering to Ren and Yuuka. When Kameko turned around to fined out what they were talking about they all stopped and smiled at her.

Kameko chuckled nervously. "uh, okay? What are you guys whispering about?" She asked looking between her friends.

"Oh nothing important. Hey look a Howalon stand, you want to try that out Kameko?" Yuuka pointed to a market stand that read. 'Delicious Howalon sold here.' There was a short line of students from all grads.

"What is it?" Kameko asked as she approached it with Yuuka.

"Well its light as a marshmallow, but its chewy and melts in your mouth like cotton candy almost. And when you eat it, you just feel happy afterwords. I think whoever made them has the cooking Alice, they have to." Yuuka pulled Kameko into the line up.

"Yeah Alright, as long as I have enough Rabbits left over for a new sketch book." Kameko smiled at Yuuka, but all of a sudden she remembered what transpired last night. Her Smiled dropped and she looked at the ground in sorrow though. Yuuka looked at her with concern.

"uh, no problem. These things are only five to ten Rabbits. No sweat you'll get your sketch book." Kameko looked behind her expecting to see Kaoru or even Ren, but they were both gone.

"Hey, where is Ren, or Kaoru?" Yuuka looked behind her.

"Oh I guess they wanted some, 'guy' time. Lets get some for them." Yuuka smiled and pointed to the store. Kameko smiled and nodded. They waited in line for the candy and once they got it Kameko opened up the lid and took one out to eat.

"Oh my goodness! this is so good. Oh man I could just eat them all!" Yuuka chuckled.

"Yeah they're famous for a reason." Yuuka said eating one of her own. Just then Ren and Kaoru walked up to them. Ren had a bag in his hand and a warm smile on his face.

"Hey guys, how was guy time?" Kameko asked with a mouth full of candy. Kameko caught Ren looking at her with an odd smile on his face. "Whats up man?" Ren immediately stopped and looked away.

"Oh, nothing. And yeah it was fun. Lets go see the new attraction they just set up!" Ren pointed to the other end of the market town to a large building. That new building was by far the tallest building in the market place, and Kameko was a little curious to see just what it held inside. Kameko and the rest set off in the direction of the new building, and while Kameko shared the Howalon with Ren and Kaoru Yuuka felt as though there were eyes watching them. Not that she wasn't used to having every one watch her and whisper about her behind her back, but this was a different feeling. It felt as though someone was watching them with ill intent.

As they approached the building Kameko looked the large sign that read. "NEW Antic store COME ON IN!" Ren and the Kaoru walked in first with Kameko and Yuuka following behind. Kameko noticed right off the bat that there cameras all over the store. _'Probably to prevent theft.'_ Kameko thought as they continued further into the store.

"Hello, welcome!" A lady with strait brown hair in a ponytail greeted them. "My name is Lizz. Short for Elizabeth. This is m store, If you need help with anything, or have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." Lizz cheerfully said and smiled warmly at the kids.

"What is your accent?" Kameko asked. "And what a strange name. Not that its not pretty!" Kameko quickly held up her hands in an apologetic manner.

"Oh I didn't take offence no worry. And my Accent is Canadian." Lizz began. "I moved to Japan when I was young but I guess no matter how long I tried to change that, I still have an accent. Feel free to look around." Lizz waved a goodbye and walked off to greet another set of students. Kameko looked to her friends. They shrugged and kept on walking around the store, looking at all the cool little trinkets.

After looking around for twenty minutes or so Kameko ended up buying a very nice panting of her favorite animal. An American Golden Finch scratching under its wing with flowers on the branch it was perched on. Kameko asked Kaoru to teleport it to her room. It was large and there was no way she would be able to carry it all the way to her dorm. Ren bought a little key chain of a gray Shisa. Kaoru didn't get anything and Yuuka found a nice Tea pot along with new curtains with purple flowers on them. By the time they got out of the store they realized the sun was already setting. Long shadows stretched across the ground and all the stores were closing.

"Oh no!" Kameko gasped. When Yuuka and the rest looked at her with confusion and slight concern she continued. "I forgot to get a sketch book." She looked down in defeat and her shoulders sagged. Yuuka patted her back.

"hey don't worry about it. You never know, stuff and things happen." Kameko looked up and her, confused.

"What does that even mean?" When Yuuka only shrugged Kameko sighed. "Well." She went on. "No point in just standing here. Lets catch the last bus." Kameko ran to were the bus was with Kaoru and the rest following behind her.

Once they got home they all decided to hang out in Yuuka's Dorm. Yuuka set up the mini table and made tea with her new tea pot. As the tea was brewing she set up her new curtains to replace the ones that Ichirou destroyed. Once they were all set up and the tea was distributed by Kaoru Ren looked over to Kameko. Kameko noticed his gaze and glanced over at him.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Ren shook his head, pulled out a bag and handed it to her.

"I know you wanted a new sketch book! And I thought, Hey I should get one for her. So here you go!" Ren proceeded to shove the bag into her hand. When Kameko held onto the bag she felt it was book shaped with a hard cover. She opened it up and found the sketch book Ren was referring to. A large smile erupted on her face and she opened it up and felt the pages.

"Thank you so much! this is amazing!" Kameko smiled excitedly at Ren. "But why did you get me this? I have a lot of money left from the allowance."

"Oh I just thought it would be a nice gift is all." He muttered.

"Well thank you so much. I love it." Kameko held the book to her heart and smiled.

* * *

 **Alright chapter eleven in complete! Some crazy stuff happened in this chapter. And I apologize if it seems ruched or if some things feel out of place. But I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all so much for reading, and like always. Have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright onto the twelfth chapter! I have slight dyslexia and so that means there will be spelling and grammar mistakes. I appreciate your patience regarding that, and love you all for it! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A week passed since the incident with Etsuko, and Kameko hasn't seen her since. Etsuko was not showing up to school and when Kameko first asked Aiko about Etsuko, considering they were friends, but when he said he had no idea Kameko went to Aina. She figured if anyone would talk to Kameko about Etsuko it would be her. Kameko and Aina paired up in Gym class more than one occasion so Kameko thought that she would at least talk to Kameko.

"No one has seen Etsuko since she talked to you in gym class. She has been acting strange lately." Aina told Kameko when she asked about Etsuko. Kameko was willing to give up at this point. But she figured. _'There must be **one** of Etsuko's friends who knows where she IS!'_ Kameko then went on a search for Hiroshi Haruto, or, at least, Kenji.

That was when she saw them both walking side by side just outside of homeroom. Kameko was about to call out when she heard Mr. Aoi's voice ringing in her head. "Yamada-san. May I have a word?" Kameko nodded and walked inside her homeroom class. all of her classmates have left when she walked in and she saw Mr. Aoi sitting at his desk holding a sheet of paper in his hands. As she approached she saw that it was a student I.d sheet, she then saw the name and photo of Etsuko Katsuro. "Thank you for coming, Miss, Yamada." Kameko looked up at Mr. Aoi and saw him smiling at her. "I was wondering if you would do me a favor?" She looked at him questioningly. "You see, Miss Katsuro has not been in class for a week now. And I was hoping you would be willing to take her homework to her Dorm room."

Kameko cocked an eyebrow. "Is that not the job of the class rep?" Mr. Aoi chuckled dismally.

"Well, you see Kameko. Miss, Katsuro and Miss Tomoko-san don't really get along to well. In fact, Katsuro is terrified of Tomoko-San. And last time I checked you two were on good terms. So if you don't mind." He smiled and held out the assignments. Kameko looked down at the papers in his hand and reluctantly took them.

"So she's sick?" Kameko cocked her eyebrow looking up at him.

"Yes, I checked on her myself." Mr. Aoi looked proud and held his head up. Kameko looked down at the papers.

"You know she has many friends right?" Kameko protested, but Mr. Aoi would hear none of it. he pushed her out of the room and closed the door while waving. Kameko sighed when the door fully closed. She looked down at the sheets of homework in her hand, that's when she noticed a small sticky note that was attached to the top of the small pile.

" _Room number: 7865, thank you,_ Yamada!" Now Kameko REALLY couldn't say no. Kameko then walked out of the building and headed in the direction of the dorms, the whole way there Kameko couldn't help but feel eyes on her, watching her every move. It was almost tempting to run to the building, but Kameko only walked a tab faster. She slammed the door behind her and slumped against it. She sighed and looked over to the wall wich had signs for where the rooms were. She followed the one that reads, 7865, up a couple of stairs and down a few corridors. Until finally she was at Etsuko's dorm room door. she knocked quickly and waited for Etsuko to answer, after a couple of minutes the door opened revealing Ichirou leaning on the door with a cocky smirk.

"Ichirou?!" Kameko shrieked.

"Oh, I am so glad you remembered my name." Ichirou laughed. "So what's up? I bet you didn't come here for me huh? Expecting someone else?" Ichirou asked and opened the door inviting her in. When Kameko didn't make any move Ichirou sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt you! geez, I was just trying to be nice. But whatever stay outside if you want." Ichirou moved to sit at the desk in the room still watching her. Kameko cautiously took a step into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kameko asked looking around the room for any signs of Etsuko. Ichirou cocked an eyebrow.

"That's my line. Why are _you_ here?" Ichirou folded his arms. Kameko looked down at the paper. She studied the note and make sure this was the right room number. Finally, she said.

"I'm looking for Etsuko Katsuro. I was told this was her room." Ichirou shook his head.

"Well, you were given the wrong information. This is my room." Kameko looked at him with wide eyes. ' _No it can't be!'_ she thought to herself. She looked around the room and tried to find anything that might be Etsuko's. But the more she looked around, the more she saw things that looked like it would belong to Ichrou.

"Then where's Etsuko's room?" Kameko half whispered to herself. She looked up at Ichirou who was leaning back in his chair watching her. "Okay well, I'll just be on my way." Kameko pointed to the door behind her and began to leave.

"Well hold on." Ichirou got up from his seat and walked over to her. "Who are you looking for?" Kameko looked over at him.

"Uh, one of my friends, Etsuko Katsuro. I was supposed to giver her, her overdue homework. Mr. Aoi asked me to give them to her, but I guess he gave me the wrong room number or got mixed up. Anyway, I ended up here and have no idea which room is hers." Ichirou looked down at the note from Mr. Aoi.

"Oh yeah, I remember him. He gets mixed up with room numbers all the time. I'm not really sure why but it happens. You should ask Miss Debaisu at the entrance of the building, I'm sure she will know." He smiled at her.

"Wow, thank you. You know I sorta pegged you are someone who would never help anyone other than yourself." Kameko rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll see you around." Ichirou followed her to the door and closed it behind her. Kameko then walked to the building entrance, found Miss Debaisu, got Etsuko's room number and headed there. After getting lost, only once, she finally found a room with the number 46539 on it. She knocked a few times and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened to reveal Etsuko, Kameko was relieved.

"Hi, Etsuko how are you?" Kameko asked once she saw the pale, face of Etsuko. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was frizzled. Etsuko sniffled.

"Oh, hey Kameko." She opened the door wider. "Come on in." Etsuko immediately coughed afterwards.

"A-Are you sure?" Kameko looked at her up and down. Etsuko was in her Pajamas and had very expensive looking slippers on. "I wouldn't want to make you over exert yourself." Kameko then looked in Etsuko's room and saw all the used, crumpled tissues laying all over the room.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I could put on some tea and set up the little table I have." Etsuko then walked into the room and left the door open for Kameko to enter. Etsuko took a few more steps then began to fall backwards. As Etsuko fell Kameko quickly reached her and held Etsuko in her arms. Kameko looked around the room, spotted the bed and lay her down.

"I think you should just rest. I only came over to see how you were, and to give you, your due homework." Kameko placed the stake of papers on the desk and looked down at Etsuko. "How are you feeling?" Etsuko's only reply was a deep cough. Kameko pulled the covers over Etsuko and felt her forehead. Kameko quickly took her hand off and shook it. "Oh my goodness, you're burning up. Do you have any medicine?"

"Before I got too sick I made a little potion, it makes high fevers go away. It should be on the desk." Kameko looked over to the desk and located the potion sitting right on top of Etsuko' desk. There was a label on the bottle that read, "High fever, GO AWAY!" Kameko cocked her eyebrow. _'_ _This must be it, But why didn't she take it earlier?'_ Kameko though, it was strange that Etsuko was able to answer the door but couldn't get back to bed without collapsing. Kameko looked over at Etsuko, then looked down at the bottle. All of a sudden the bottle she was holding turned to hundreds of black slimy worms falling through her fingers. She screamed and shook her hand, trying to get the worms off her hand. She turned to Etsuko and saw her rise from her bed.

Only, this time, it wasn't Etsuko. Or at least, Kameko didn't think so, she looked different than the girl Kameko came to visit. Her eyes, for one, was black and void less. Her hair grew long and dark, her skin was as pale as a ghost and when she opened her mouth a terrifying screech sounded from the black hole where her tongue and teeth should be. Kameko turned away and ran for the door. But the more she ran to the door the further it got. Eventually, she gave up and turned back to Etsuko. She was now standing eerily on her bed wit her head hung low. Black wings made of ink stretched behind her back and dripped onto the bed under her. The black ink that dripped from the wings spilled over the bed and slithered like a snake toward her.

Kameko tried to get away from the blackness by climbing on the desk but the black ink reached up the desk and wrapped its self around Kameko's ankles. It pulled her back to the floor and closer to Etsuko. Kameko tried to claw away at the ink that was now solidly holding her. That's when she remembered that she packed a small sketch book that was in her pocket. it was small but it would have to do. She quickly drew a vile of water and when it formed into existence she poured the content onto the inky substance and washed it off her feet. She crawled backwards away from it and quickly drew a knife in case Etsuko attacked her. But when she looked up at where she last saw Etsuko, she was gone. Kameko looked all around her but she couldn't see her. The walls around her started to close in on her. They were getting closer and closer, now, right at her face and back of the head ready to crush her. Panic stricken and closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"ENOUGH!" Kameko screamed at the top of her lungs. All at once the weight that was ready to crush her vanished and she fell to her knees. Kameko opened her eyes and looked up. She was on her hands and knees in Ichirou's room. There he was sitting on his bed watching her with someone else sitting next to him extending out his hands and looking at her ith wide eyes.

"WH-WH-WHAT. What just h-happened?" Kameko stuttered as she fought for breath. She sat back on her rear and looked up at the two guys eyes full of fear.

"How did you get out of that?" The boy next to Ichirou asked looking shocked. This new boy looking older than Kameko, about a year if she had to guess. He had brown short curly hair and brown eyes, the same uniform as her's, but in guy form, and had a star in a circle around it. Kameko knew right away he was a special start student.

"I told you she was odd." Ichirou folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Now I can understand why Kaname wants her." Kameko blanched, _'who's Kaname and why does this person want from her!'_ Kameko screamed in her head.

* * *

 **End of chapter twelve. Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger but, eh it's fun right?** **I'm sorry its so short but I had to end it there.** **Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and like always have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen. I have been on a short break for a while, and for that, I do apologize. But I had many things to do. But anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Kameko asked as she looked around the room, astonished that she was no longer in Etsuko's room, or if she ever was in her room to begin with.

"You... Shouldn't be able to get out of that so easily. Or at all, unless I let you... I" The boy next to Ichirou looked down at his hands. Ichirou looked at her with satisfaction in his eyes. Kameko looked around the room in utter confusion. Ichirou stood up and walked over to her. All at once Kameko snapped out of confusion and quickly stood up and took a fighting stance.

Ichirou laughed. "Oh, please, Honey, you could never beat me." He walked over with confidence in each step. Pretty soon he was nose to nose with her, looking down with a smug smile plastered on his arrogant face. "I don't think you are using your skills to their full potential. Just think. You could have drawn anything. attacked Etsuko with whatever you drew. Your imagination is your limit. With proper guidance, you could do, and be anything. Cover yourself in armour, cover yourself in weaponry, even make up an animal, A chimera even!" Ichirou could hardly contain himself with all the thoughts running through his head. "Ah." He sighed. "If only I had that kind of power, though don't get me wrong. I'm more than satisfied with my own." He finished off.

Kameko looked on in confusion once again. ' _I hate feeling like this.'_ Kameko thought and looked over to the door. "It's not my fault. I only came to this school not too long ago. Not only that, I never even knew I had an Alice. I didn't even know what an Alice was until I came here." Kameko mumbled the last part under her breath.

"That is why I think you should come with me. Talk with my boss. Join use. We can teach you so much. Plus all the perks that come with being a Special star student. More allowance, more respect. ALL THE KNOWLEDGE YOU COULD POSSIBLY WANT!" Ichirou coughed and composed himself. "Of course, if that is what you want. You might want power or wealth as I have said earlier."

Kameko looked at him sceptically. "I have turned you down before. What makes you think I'll change my mind after you attacked me?" Ichirou held up his hand for silence.

"We were only testing you. We never hurt you did we?"

"You tired. I nearly got smooshed by walls!" Kameko looked up at him defiantly. "I will not join you guys. EVER!" Kameko ran towards the door and successfully escaped. She ran down the halls towards the building's entrance. Once out she continued to run into the western forest. Once deep in the woods, she slumped against a tree and sat there holding her knees to her chest. She buried her face in her arms that were wrapped around her legs and thought things through.

* * *

A week passed since the incident, and Kameko hasn't said a word to either of her friends. Yuuka immediately suspected something was off, however, she said nothing and decided to wait for Kameko to come to her. However, Kameko never did, which made Yuuka more worried than before. For as long as Yuuka has known Kameko, which was a couple of months now, she has always known her to be straight forward about her problems and always sought others opinions to help her. Yuuka figured it had something to do with Ichirou, or maybe Mr, Aoi. Yuuka has suspected something was off about her homeroom teacher from the start, but after hearing his conversation with the unknown person on the phone about Kameko, her suspicions grew.

Yuuka tried to invite Kameko to hang out with her or even try to engage her in a conversation, but Kameko's replies were always the same, short and quick with no follow-up. Yuuka has also noticed Mr. Aoi watching Kameko out of the corner of his eye when he thought no one was looking. And she noticed that Ichirou was more and more distracted on missions than usual. She didn't dare ask him about it however, he would simply brush her off or think she was interested in him. So Yuuka was alone, again, she thought about talking to Rin or Kaoru, but they weren't as good friends to Kameko than she was. So, thinking Kameko was no longer interested in being her friend, Yuuka left her alone and talk very little to her, fearing Kameko might get annoyed with Yuuka.

A couple of days went on like this with Yuuka feeling more and more lonely, back to how she used to be before Kameko came to Gakuen Alice academe, and started to distance herself from her friends, Rin, Kaoru, and Kameko. Yuuka guessed Kameko began to take notice because not too long after Kameko came up to her and started a conversation, a short one, but a conversation none the less. Yuuka was over relieved and told Kameko how she felt and she was sorry if she did anything to upset her. Kameko's eye widened with shock. "Oh no, Yuuka." Kameko began, she smiled and placed her hand on Yuka's shoulder. "Sorry, no it's my fault. it's just... Something happened is all." Yuuka leaned closer, this is what she was waiting for, for Kameko to tell her something, anything so she could help her friend. Kameko chuckled sadly and immediately delved into the story of what happened with Ichirou and the mysterious new boy next to Ichirou.

"That must have been Yuu Haru, Haru has the five sense, Alice, he can alter all five of your senses and make you see, smell, feel, hear, and taste anything he wants you too. Did he have short brown curly hair?" When Kameko nodded Yuuka went on. "Yeah." Yuuka nodded. "That's Haru, he's Ichirou's best friend. They get into a lot of trouble together. And when I say trouble, I mean he goes against Kaname's orders whenever he can. Not in a good way, If we are assigned to capture someone and bring that person back to question them, Ichirou and Haru will most likely kill that person before they make it back to the school. And not in a kind way either. By the time, I find this person they look as though a bear got at them. It's pretty gruesome. Those are two people you don't want to get on the bad side of. If they want you for something you better just do your best to stay away from them." Kameko nodded.

"Yeah I don't really want to go through that again, I'll be honest." Kameko chuckled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner." Yuuka looked down grimly. Kameko quickly shook her hands back and forth in a dismissive manner.

"No, it's not you! I was just trying to figure things out on my own. I didn't want to bother anyone with my silly thoughts."

"you don't need to worry alone, Kameko. Whether it's silly or not, you can always come and tell me your problems and I'll listen and help you out as best I can." Yuuka began to chuckle. "Rin and Karou are also worried about you, you know. They keep looking at you all gloom. You should talk to them, you got people who worry about you, don't forget that." Yuuka placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled at Kameko. Kameko smiled back nodded and ran off looking for Rin, and Karou.

"Whatever you might think." Came a voice behind Yuuka. "She will eventually join us. And you can't stop it." Yuuka looked at the wall behind her, with anger in her eyes.

"Ichirou, I am ten times stronger than you are. And you if you don't leave, right now." Yuuka held up her hand with blackness swirling around it, her eyes blazing like a fire. "I will destroy you." Ichirou chuckled softly and left. Yuuka lowered her hand when she was sure he was gone and had a troubled expression on her face looking in the direction of Kameko.

* * *

Kameko found Rin, and Kaoru walking side by side, she ran up and told them all that has happened and began was walking to the dorm rooms with them. They were outside walking on a yellow brick road with trees lining them on both sides.

"Damn." Rin sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I thought something was wrong, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"Yeah, I didn't want to bother anyone with this. But Yuuka said you guys were worried about me. Sorry about that." She gave them a gloomy expression.

"Eh, no worries. You don't have to tell us nothing if you don't want to. That's your decision, we'll always be here if you need us but we're not going to force you to tell us anything." Kaoru said giving her a small week smile. Kameko smiled back. Rin looked from Kameko to Kaoru and all at once launched at him, but Rin was too slow as Kaoru disappeared. Rin looked around ready to attack at any moment. Rin and Kameko both heard a whistle coming from one of the trees off the road to the left. They both looked over and saw Kaoru sitting on a high branch looking at them with a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Almost got me there bud," Kaoru said dangling his legs over the branch in a taunting manner.

"Oh, I'll get you yet," Rin said in a sort of promising voice. He then proceeded to jump and try to grab onto one of Kaoru's legs.

"Come and get me." Kaoru taunted as Rin once again failed to get a hold of Kaoru's leg.

"Well, I'm out." Kameko began walking back to her dorm room. "I'll see you two in class." She waved to the two behind her and continued to walk smiling as Kaoru's taunts and Rin's disappointed grunts followed her.

* * *

Kameko was sitting in Mr. Aoi's class listening to his lesson and taking notes, every now and then she would drift off and start doodling on the side of her paper. she looked over to Etsuko's empty chair and sighed.

"Miss Yamada-San, were you paying attention?" Mr. Aoi's voice called out and Kameko jerked her head in his direction with a shocked expression.

"Oh, Yes. uh... I mean no. Sorry." Kameko realized too late that Mr. Aoi can read mind so it was pointless to lie and say she was paying attention. Mr. Aoi sighed.

"Please pay attention while I'm teaching, you can worry about Miss Katsuro's whereabouts after my lesson. Now then..." Mr. Aoi continued with his lesson holding his book. Kameko looked over at her friend and saw Yuuka scribbling down notes as quickly as Mr. Aoi spoke. Kameko looked over at Rin who was playing with a small object she couldn't quite see, he held out a finger and poked the object. Every time he did so the small object would disappear and reappear when he moved his finger back from it. She noticed a few girls were eyeing him with lust and were fawning over him. She chuckled lightly and looked over at Kaoru who was lazily taking notes.

She smiled to her self and closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair. _'I got great friends.'_ She thought to herself. For this was the first time she really had friends she could rely on. In the past she has had friends, but not like this, they never really stuck around and was only really with her if she had something they were interested in. She let this thought sink in and went back to her notes taking. Yuuka would be mad at her if she didn't take her note taking seriously.

After homeroom class, it was gym class. And they were doing 'The Course', not something she was good at but she found it fun none the less. She walked to class with Kaoru, Rin, and Yuuka. Yuuka, however, had to say her good byes and went off to cooking they waved her off and proceeded to gym class. Once they got there they saw Mr. Kuro and Mrs. Miki talking in hushed tones and were standing close together.

"Oh finally." Rin rolled his eyes with a smile.

"What, what?" Kameko asked looking up at him.

"Mr. Kuro and Mrs. Miki, I think they finally told each other how they feel." Rin pointed at them. "Look how close they are. And they're all hush, hush. Probably flirting."

"it's about time too." Kaoru joined in. "You could cut the sexual tension with a knife." At this Kameko blushed and quickly walked to the girls changing room.

* * *

 **Yay chapter thirteen is done! Sorry for the long wait everyone but it's finally here. I really hope you all enjoyed, and like always have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen, thank you all so much for reading, and just a reminder I have slight dyslexia and do not own Gakuen Alice. For whatever reason I called Ren, Rin, in the least chapter. It was a mistake and I do apologize for any confusion, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kameko stood in a ready stance, she was next up for the obstacle course and this time she was determined to not fall once, or let anyone pass her. Ren was next after her so she felt a need to beat him in this. Kameko crouched ready to spring as soon as Mr. Kuro calls out her number.

"Number Six, GO!" Mr. Kuro yelled. Kameko dash forward. Unlike the first time she did this, she didn't have to climb a tall wall at first, the weather was the same, windy and pouring rain. but the terrain was different. The first obstacle she had to swing across a rope over a deep pit that looked like goes down forever. The wind was against her so when she jumped for the rope she put all her strength into it. She managed to get a hold of the rope with no problem it seemed. But the problem was, having enough momentum to get the rope to swing all the way to the other side.

As it would seem, Kameko would have to jump. The rope was already slightly going back with the wind, it was now, or never, and risk falling into the pit. Kameko leaned back and swung forward and jumped toward the other side of the pit. Kameko was in the air, wind pushing her back with so much force she had to close her eyes and scrunch up her face. when she opened her eyes again she was close to the other side, so close, just a little more air time and she would make it, it will be close but Kameko was certain she would make it. Kameko was mistaken, the ledge was farther than anticipated. She was nose length away from the ledge, flailing her legs in a panic, she reached out with her hands and clung onto the ledge just barely making it. Sighing with relief she hauled herself up and with a moment's break to catch her breath, she pushed on.

The next obstacle wasn't too bad, run across a frozen pond the size of a small lake, The trouble with that one was how freaking cold it was, Other than rain and winds, it was a cold freezing blizzard. she almost slipped here and there on the small lake but managed to catch herself at the last second and continue on. The third obstacle was to crawl under wires with mud underneath, this time, it was burning hot, and sunny out, with no wind, but the mud provided some coolness. _'Now I know why pigs do it.'_ Kameko chuckled to herself. Her hair was in a ponytail, but one of the wires snagged onto the elastic band and pulled it out, causing her hair to fall ungracefully in the mud and on her face. She pushed it aside, pushed herself up and continued the cores with her hair waving behind her as she ran. moments later she found herself out of the obstacle course and trying to find a nice place to sit and cool off. She slumped against a tree and rested in the shade. Her gym outfit was covered in mud, and her skin was all sticky with sweat. Her long black hair was now clinging to her face, the back of her neck, and her arms. Beads of sweat were rolling down her face and falling on the cool grass beneath her.

"Want a towel?" Kameko who was leaning her head against the tree with her eyes closed, winked an eye open and saw Ren holding a towel towards her with a sweet smile. Kameko closed her eyes and smiled back.

"Thanks." She opened her eyes, sat up and accepted the towel. "where's Kaoru? I thought he was behind you?" Even after the course and all its hard obstacles, Ren barely looked tired. In fact, she never looked better, there was barely any sweat on him and, because of the wind, his hair was all push up wich make him look wild and even more handsome than usual. clearly the other girls in the class noticed for they were all fawning over him and hoping to catch his attention some way or another. Ren was beaming down at her.

"I think he's still on the course, anyway, how are you doing? You look exhausted." Ren winked down at her. Kameko scowled and rubbed her face viciously with the towel. Ren laughed and sat next to her.

"I look like the only one that's tired." Kameko noticed everyone else joking around and some of the guys play fighting.

"Well everyone else is used to this sort of thing. Gym class was not that much easier in elementary, or middle school. Not to mention are after school lessons. You haven't let seen just how brutal they can get. The teachers find out your weaknesses and make you work on them until their your strengths... Or something along those lines." Ren added in once he saw Kameko horror-stricken face.

"Well, that sounds like so much fun," Kameko said sarcastically. "Oh, there's Kaoru." Kameko waved over her other friend. Once Kaoru joined them, who was also covered in sweat and mud, leaned against the tree in a 'cool' manner. It was not odd to see Kaoru try to look cool, especially after something that caused him great discomfort, such has doing activities. Kameko heard that he wasn't allowed to complete the course using his Alic, Mr. Kuro saying,

"You need to be able to take care of yourself in tricky situations if you can't use your Alice." Aina Chika walked over with the same hair as Ren but longer and neater. Kameko was surprised for a moment until she remembered Aina had the Metamorphosis Alice. And Aina was known to change her hair color often.

"Hi Kameko, Sota..." Aina turned to Ren with a huge blush all across her beautiful face. "Hello, Kazuo... Do you like my hair? This is what your hair would look like if it were long. Looks nice right?" Aina said pointing at her hair.

"Oh yeah, its looks pretty great. But I think I like your regular hair most, I think it suits you really nice, compliments your beautiful face." Ren smirked at her now beet red face.

"Oh, yeah? Uh, thank you... I-I got to go, see you around Kameko." Kameko waved her off smiling.

"Well, how long until Gym's over?" Kameko asked looking over at Mr. Kuro.

"It's over at eleven, fifteen. So in about twenty minutes." Kaoru said looking at the watch on his wrist. Kameko saw two more people leave the course at the same time holding hands.

"Hey, who are those two?" Kameko said pointing at the two how just walked out. "I have been here for a little while now, and I have no yet seen them. Don't even know their names."

"Oh, yeah, right them," Kaoru said looking over at the two. "That's Akemi Dai and Ebisu Maro. I don't know if you can tell. But they are in a relationship." Kaoru said watching them walk away holding hands still. "Every once in a while they miss out on gym class. Sometimes for weeks on end. Mr. Kuro doesn't have a problem with it, though. I asked him about it and he said She gets sick easily and he stays with her. I think he want's to be a doctor, or maybe he just doesn't want to leave her side, I don't know."

"But the wired thing is." Ren joined in. "Is that she doesn't look like someone who would get sick, I mean every time I see her she looks more healthy than most."

"But then again," Kaoru said holding his chin. "She might be one of those people who can lose their life if they use their Alice. Yes, that can happen." Kaoru added when he saw the shocked expression on Kameko's face. "It doesn't happen to every Alice user, but it can happen. She might be one." He finished off looking at her again questioningly.

"Well, no point in worrying about that now." Ren clapped his hands together. "I wanna know," He turned to Kameko. "Have you seen or heard anything from that guy?"

"You mean Ichirou? No, I haven't, and to be honest, that's freaking me out more. I wonder if I should go to someone about this. Maybe a teacher?" Kameko half asked. She knew she couldn't really trust a teacher right now. The least one she trusted almost got her killed. She didn't know if Mr. Aoi sent her to Ichirou's room on purpose or not, but she wasn't taking any chances right now.

"Hmm." Kaoru thought for a moment. "I see Yuuka talk to Mr. Kruo quite a lot, to be honest." Ren and Kameko looked at him in astonishment. Yuuka hated teachers or adults. Didn't trust them, for she has been lied to, and tricked many times by them. So it was odd to hear she would go up to a teacher when she didn't even have gym class. "I don't don't myself why, I mean special star student's don't need gym class, so maybe she trusts him. Before you talk to him, though, talk to Yuuka about it." Kameko nodded and looked over at Mr. Kuro, who was talking to a couple of girls in the class.

* * *

Kameko walked into art class with Kaoru just behind him. She sat in her usual seat near the front next to Kaoru and pulled out her new art book, given to her by Ren when they went to the market.

"Alright class," Kameko's art teacher Miss, Yuuto called out. "Today we are going to start painting. Now, I will be laying out pictures of sceneries, I want you all to pick one picture and first, draw then paint on one of the canvases that I have over here. You are only allowed to have one canvas so first, draw on a piece of paper and make sure you know what you are doing before you start, okay?" Miss, Yuuto looked around at her students. "You may start." She walked over to her desk and sat down. Instantly Kameko rushed up to the desk were Miss, Yuuto has placed the photos and looked around for one she wanted to paint.

at last, she found it after mush consideration between the one she picked and another one. She sat back down and looked over her picture choice. It was a scenery of an old ancient building made of a yellowish stone with many cracks and looked ready to crumble at any moment, a large tree growing from the one of the largest cracks, and was flourishing with long thick bright green leaves in a big clump at the top. All around the ancient building was trees, so Kameko assumed it was deep in a forest, and it looked like it had to be somewhere that barely rained for there was yellow grass on the ground and all the blotches of mud were dried up. Kameko was making a guess here but she assumed it was in Mexico deep in one of the many jungles that made up that place.

"Hey, look at mine, I picked it because it looks easy to do," Kaoru said sitting next to her holding out his picture for her to see.

Kaoru picked a picture of a man in a boat on a river that was weaving between building's with people walking all one the side of the river bed, it was night time and the moon was reflecting on the water and made every person, building, and object a silhouette.

"Wow, that's relly pretty," Kameko commented. "I think you might have some difficulty with the water, but I'm sure you'll be just fine," Kameko said honestly.

"Which one did you pick out?" Kaoru asked setting down his picture. Kameko handed him her picture.

"An old building with a tree growing out of it," Kameko said aloof. "I hope I can do it justice. I might not be able to capture how hot it looks." She admitted.

"I'm positive you can do it." Kaoru simply said starting to draw on his paper. Kameko smiled and did the same. About five minutes later she completed her ruff draft. She looked over at Kaoru's work and saw he was still slowly working on it. She smiled to herself, as much as she hated to admit it, Kameko was really competitive when it comes to drawing, she needs to be the first one to complete it, and she needs to have to better one. Oh, course she would never stoop so low as to sabotage anyone else's work to make hers better, no, no, if she see's another artwork better than her's, she redoes it and redoes her painting or drawing until its the best. So when she saw that Kaoru was having difficulty with his work it brought a small satisfaction to her.

Kameko started on her real painting. Starting off slow and making each stroke count. As she continued she started to think of the area of just where this old building was. What kind of animals would be there, what type of plants, fruit, people, as she was lost in thought her hand started to move faster and it seemed like the brush was in sink with her mind, as fast as she could think her hand and brush moved in sync with her thoughts.

As soon as Kameko realized what she was doing it was too late, she was using her Alice. _'But it's not a real living thing. So I should be okay, right?'_ Kameko asked herself. However, her thoughts were incorrect. Roots shot out of the canvas past the desk and onto the ground, she could hear birds chirping, and monkeys howling. Kameko could smell the different plants and feel the sun through the painting. It looked as if you could stick your hand through the canvas and actually go the area Kameko painted. The canvas was a large one, half her size. It looked kinda like a portal, Kameko reached out to the canvas expecting to touch wet paint and the hard scratchy surface of the canvas, but she slipped through through it, instead and touched dry, hard ground. She dug her fingers into the soil and pulled out clumped of dry dirt.

"Uh, Kameko?" Kaoru said snapping Kameko out of her confusion and astonishment, Kameko realized all at once that everyone was watching her. "What did you do?" Kameko looked back at her painting. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out.

"It's okay miss, Yamada-san." Everyone turned to look at Miss, Yuuto. "You didn't mean to use your Alice, did you?" Kameko shook her head. "Well then, can you close it back up?" Miss, Yuuto asked gesturing to the painting.

"I'll try." Kameko held onto the rims of the canvas and concentrated. Nothing was happening. In fact, the roots that have spilled out of the canvas were now snaking their way through the classroom climbing the chair, and desk legs. A student jumped out of his chair instantly. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to close it." Kameko looked teary eyed up at Miss. Yuuto.

"It's okay." Yuuto Michi clapped her hand kindly on Kameko's shoulder, "Just relax, you're not in trouble." Yuuto smiled down at Kameko. "Think of pleasant thoughts." Kameko closed her eyes and tried again. She concentrated hard on a thought that brought her joy. Moments later the roots recoiled themselves back into the painting and the birds chirps died down. Kameko opened her eyes and saw her completed painting in the canvas, still and solid. "Well, good job Kameko. It looks like you were able to put it back together, and it also looks like your painting is complete. And I must say, this painting is a high improvement from that self-portrait I assigned you all to draw last assignment. Hmm, never mind. You may place the canvas on the drying rack if you think it is good enough." Yuuto pointed to the drying rack and walked back to her desk.

Kameko watched her go. "I think she's on to us." Kaoru joked looking down at his drawing, it didn't really seem like he was paying much attention to his drawing, but was more focused on something else Kameko was unaware of. Kameko noticed that Kaoru was still on the first stage. Kameko then looked around and noticed that most people were still on the first stage. Not only was she herself the only one done the assignment, but she was the only one that even started on the canvas.

"Yeah," Kameko said absentmindedly looking back down at her painting. back when she was in Tokyo in her old school, she was usually the first one to complete a drawing or painting assignment. Back then she didn't quite understand why, but now she knew all too well, and she couldn't help but feel like she was cheating in some wired way. Kaoru wasn't allowed to use his Alice in the obstacle course, so why is she allowed to use her Alice in art class? She leaned on her elbow still looking down at her painting lost in thought. She was brought out of these sad thoughts however when she felt Kaoru lightly jab his elbow into her side.

"Hey common," Kaoru said looking her in the eyes. "No ones making fun of you, in fact, I think it's the opposite. Everyone seems to thin it was pretty cool. From what I can hear anyway."

"That's what you were concentrating on," Kameko said in realization, interrupting him. "You didn't have too. I don't really mind if I get made fun of. In fact, I'm kinda used to it."

"Well, I don't want any of my friends being talked about unless it's good things. So forgive me for trying to help." Kaoru said in a difensive tone.

"Hey, don't get all mad, it's not like I'm not great full. because I am. I'm just not used to it, I'm not really sure how to react is all." Kameko looked away from Kaoru and down at her painting again with a small blush.

"hm, well no need for that. Ren, Yuuka, and I will always be there for you, and I'm sure you'll always be there for us." Kameko smiled and nodded slightly.

* * *

 **Woo ending on a sappy note, I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, and please Review! but please no flame, I'm alergic. Thank you for reading, and like always, have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Woohoo, the fifteenth chapter! I know it has been a rocky road, what with all my delays and such, but I'm really glad for all you readers who have stuck with it for so long, you guys rock! Just to let everyone know, or to remind you all, I have slight dyslexia and I do not own Gakuen Alice, all rights reserved. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Onto to the chapter!**

* * *

Kameko sat in her room on her chair, staring down at a blank large sheet of paper on her desk. She asked Miss Yuuto if she could have the paper to practice on. She wasn't lying, Kameko wanted to see what would happen if she did it again. Kameko picked up her favorite pencil and went to work, she pictured a scenery in her head. A large rainforest full of trees, bugs, wet soil, and large trees that reached high into the sky. As soon as she could picture the scenery clear in her head, she started to draw.

Kameko drew at a normal enough pace, not fast like when she gets excited over a drawing. Kameko was steady and precise with each stroke of the pencil, each jerk of the wrist, and with every curve, Kameko seemed confident and certain. The clocked ticked and the sun went lower and lower outside her window, by the time Kameko was finished she noticed the clock read, twelve O'clock. _'thank god it's Saturday tomorrow.'_ she thought to herself, she looked back at her drawing and held it up. "Okay," Kameko said. "I need to concentrate." Kameko closed her eyes. a minute or two Kameko heard the soft sound of light rain hitting trees high in the sky, bugs buzzing out of sight, and leave blowing in the breeze. Kameko opened her eyes, her drawing came to life, she saw the tree's leaves move with the wind, she could see the wet soil and damp grass.

She reached a hand in the drawing and touched the grass with her hand. "Right," Kameko said, putting down the drawing and stood up. Kameko walked over her door and picked up her shoes. she sat on her desk and put her outside shoes on, she hopped off the desk and propped the drawing on the floor against the wall. the paper was large but not stiff, it fell over as soon as she let go of it. Thinking for a moment or two, Kameko walked over to her closet and took out her small easel. She placed the paper on it and clipped the sides so it wouldn't move. Once satisfied Kameko put her foot through the drawing, she touched solid ground and with that, Kameko stepped into the drawing, all around her was the rain forest she drew, the word was colorless, black and white trees, sky, ground, and even the small insects that were running around on the ground were black and white.

"Wow." Kameko gasped and began to walk around in the world she created. Looking around at awe and was walking with a smile on her face, she bumped into something hard and made her stumble back. She rubbed her face and looked at what she could have possibly have run into. But there was nothing there. She took a step forward and again bumped into something. But this time, she was ready for this and kept her eyes open. it turns out she ran into nothing. There was nothing there, no trees or rock. nothing. She held up her hand and placed it where she bumped and felt an invisible wall. like a street mime she felt around this invisible wall and followed it all the way back to the opening where her bedroom was.

Kameko knew she didn't make a portal to another place, but she was hoping a little. This was pretty cool too in her opinion. She could create a small world where she could hide or hide someone if things got to harry. Kameko stepped back into her room and took her shoes off. She placed them near the door, walked back to her drawing and held it up. She concentrated and closed the portal. The trees were now still, and Kameko couldn't hear the pitter patter of rain on leaves. Yawning she placed the drawing on her desk turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

Kameko awoke slowly, rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Even though it has been a few weeks Kameko was still not one hundred percent used to waking up in this room. Something didn't feel right about it. It could be there was no curtains, the pink carpet, or even the light blue walls. Kameko looked over at the clock. Eight fifty-six. Kameko sighed and rolled over, maybe if she just laid there, she could get more sleep. But, with no curtains, there was a bright sunshine spilling into her room lighting the place. Kameko rolled onto her back. _'Fine.'_ Kameko thought to herself. _'I'll get up.'_ Kameko grabbed her covers and threw them off. She grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom to have a morning shower.

Moments later she left the bathroom in her casual attire and her long black hair was dry and a little frizzy. Kameko gets her shoes on and gets her purse. The contents inside were, a Sketchbook, a pencil, eraser, wallet, and sunglasses. Kameko opened her door, stepped out closed, and locked it behind her. She set off at once to room number 1765, straight to Yuuka's room. She knew Yuuka would be awake. Maybe doing her homework or going over it. It has been a few times she has been there so for once, Kameko didn't get lost on her way there. Once Kameko arrived at Yuuka's door she knocked quickly.

"Hello?" Yuuka said opening the door. "Oh, Kameko." She beamed. Yuuka was wearing her usual dark purple lipstick and black eye shadow, Yuuka was wearing a black tank top with a black and gray vest over top, she was wearing a short black skirt with dark purple stockings underneath, and Yuuka had knee high black boots on with light purple laces. Kameko noticed she had her handbag on.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kameko asked tentatively. Yuuka smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Actually. I was going to go see if you wanted to go to the marketplace." Kameko looked shocked for a few moments before she burst into laughter. Yuuka started to laugh as well but hers was a nervous laugh followed with, "If you don't want to..." Kameko still laughing held up her hand and started to shake it back and forth.

"No, no that's not it." Kameko began finally getting her laughter under control. "That's why I'm here. I have no curtains and the wall and floor is a disastrous color. and since I'm going to be living here for a while I might as well remodel." Yuuka beamed.

"You can stay with me while you remodel! You can sleep here again until they're done and it`ll be like a slumber party!" Yuuka said over joyfully.

"Yeah!" Kameko nearly yelled. "Uh." She coughed. "Yes, that would be fun, I think." Kameko lowered her hand from her mouth and smiled sweetly, Yuuka copied her smile.

* * *

"Do you think we should have asked the guys to join?" Yuuka asked walking next to Kameko on the streets in the market. Kameko was looking at the signs on the market walls looking for a home decor store.

"Nah, I wanted it to just be you and I. Besides, I don't think they would take much joy in shopping for home accessories," Kameko replied. Yuuka chuckled slightly in her hand.

"I know for certain that Rin would love to join you in any activity." Yuuka wiggled her eyebrows and smirked at Kameko. Kameko playfully punched her in the arm, all along laughing. "But all jokes aside," Yuuka laughed rubbing her injured arm. "What do you think about him?" Kameko's face fell.

"I don't want to talk about that. I'm trying my best to deal with all that has been happening lately and 'romance' is not something I want to add to the list. Besides, I don't really know if I'm yet ready for a relationship. I'm only sixteen after all."

"You can be sixteen and be in a relationship." Yuuka cut in.

"Oh no, you totally can. But I just think I'm too young for that. other people can have their fun, I'm not ready." Kameko clarified. Yuuka nodded. "Have you ever been in a relationship?" Kameko asked out of the blue. Yuuka choked on her saliva.

"W-Where did that come from?" Yuuka stuttered. Kameko laughed and shrugged.

"We were talking about it, and I just realized I have never seen you interested in anyone."

"Yeah, well." Yuuka started. "Once every found out my Alice, they sort of... Backed off? I guess? I don't know, I have found some guys attractive before, but nothing more than that. I haven't found someone that I would want to hold hands with, kiss, cuddle, or even have sex with. It just sort of stopped being an option right from the get-go." Yuuka chuckled.

"Are you alright with that?" Kameko pushed. Yuuka shrugged.

"Well, I got used to it. Maybe someday people will stop fearing me and see me for me. Like you did."

"Rin, and Kaoru," Kameko added. Yuuka smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, like you three." Yuuka stopped abruptly, Kameko stopped and looked back at her. Yuuka pointed in front of her to the left a little. "That's it!" She cheered, grabbed Kameko's hand and pulled her inside a shop named, "Home dec, for decorations." They stepped inside and the door jingled as they entered.

"Welcome!" A voice from inside the shop rang out. The store was pack with different household furniture, minus kitchen stuff, dishwashers, and laundry machines. They did, however, have laundry detergent. and other laundry accessories. _'Poor one and two stars.'_ Kameko thought. _'They don't only have to do their own laundry, but they also have to buy laundry stuff?'_ Kameko made a mental note to not take her ranking lightly.

"Kameko! Over hear!" Kameko heard Yuuka yell from across the store. She was standing next to curtains, bed sheets, and other bedroom accessories. Kameko noticed the pencil holder instantly and went to examine them properly. Yuuka rolled her eyes with a smile and went back to feeling each curtain to see wich fabric she liked best. hours passed and eventually they left the store holding many bags with smiles on their faces. Kameko picked up new bed sheets, curtains and a pencil holder for her desk, she also placed her name, room number, school number, and money on the type of new walls, and carpet she wanted for her room. Kameko's new curtains were black thick fabric that also had a light red see through fabric that she could change when she wanted the sun but still have the curtains closed. Her new walls were a brilliant shade of light purple and blue, and her carpet will be brown, peachy color. Kameko's new bed sheets were gray and light blue.

hours passed and eventually they left the store holding many bags with smiles on their faces. Kameko picked up new bed sheets, curtains and a pencil holder for her desk, she also placed her name, room number, school number, and money on the type of new walls, and carpet she wanted for her room. Kameko's new curtains were black thick fabric that also had a light red see through fabric that she could change when she wanted the sun but still have the curtains closed. Her new walls were a brilliant shade of light purple and blue, and her carpet will be brown, peachy color. Kameko's new bed sheets were gray and light blue.

Yuuka got black curtains with bright yellow stars on them. and a new painting of a deep green forest with a deer that you could just make out in the background. "Man," Kameko said excitedly. "That place was awesome. cheap too. Not like we have to be frugal or anything." Kameko laughed. Yuuka agreed and laughed along. They stopped at the antique store than Lizz ran and decided to step inside.

"Welcome, Welcome!" Lizz greeted them as soon as they entered her store. "Oh, I remember you two. say where are the other guys?" Kameko and Yuuka looked at each other with a concerned almost scared expression on their faces. "Oh don't worry," Lizz said seeing their faces. "I just have a thing for faces. I remember every face I ever see. Bad with names, though, Not sure if I got yours or not."

"I'm Kameko Yamada, and this is Yuuka Tomoko. We're both students at the academy." Lizz looked at Yuuka sharply and healed her stare for a little while. Yuuka fidgeted under her stare, it wasn't cold, or angry, it looked more curious and concerned, almost.

"Well, let me know if you need help with anything. It can get confusing with all this stuff and you might get lost." Lizz joked. "Names Lizz smith by the way. Not sure if I told you guys my name or not. Well, have fun." And with that, she waved off with a big smile on her face. Kameko and Yuuka exchanged looks and sheepishly walked around the store, the cameras following their every move.

"It's much more scary with no one but use in here. Well, use and... Lizz smith... was it? There's something she's hiding. And why was she looking at me like that? And the cameras everywhere. Creepy if you ask me."

"The cameras, I'm guessing is so we don't steal anything, and the look was creepy. Maybe she recognized your name?" Kameko guessed. Yuuka thought for a moment then nodded.

"Well, I'm not seeing anything I want. Let's go." Yuuka pretty much ordered. Kameko raised her eyebrows at her but followed anyway.

* * *

Once they were back in Yuuka's room Kameko turned on her. "What was that all about?" Yuuka shrugged.

"I don't know. I really didn't ant to be in there anymore. I hate adults, especially when I know they're hiding something. Something I don't know. Sorry."

"Nah that's okay man. If you were uncomfortable I'm not gonna make you stay. So... You have two different curtains now. which one are you going to put up?" Kameko asked changing the subject. Yuuka thought for a while.

"I know, I'll change them every week. On Saturday I will change them out for the other one. One week will be the flowers then the next week the stars! it's perfect!" Yuuka exclaimed. Kameko laughed.

"That sounds awesome." Yuuka joined in. They set up the table and Yuuka made tea.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Kameko cocked her eyebrow. "You know, your feelings and everything that's stressing you out... Someone once told me talking about it helps." Yuuka smiled at her. Kameko laughed then sighed.

"Well, it's just, everything that has happened. Finding out I have an Alice, moving away from my mom, leaving her all alone at home, having someone try to kill me, someone I thought to be a friend. Then finding out someone I didn't even know also wanted to kill me. Then asked me to join them."

"Wait, join them?' Yuuka quickly stood up. "You never told me they want you to join." Yuuka started to pace back and forth in the room. "How did they say it? did they invite you or did they say someone else wanted you?" Yuuka asked once she stopped pacing and turned to Kameko with a very concerned expression on her face.

"Well, they said someone named Kaname, wanted me," Kameko confessed. Yuuka's face fell and she became very pale.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Kameko! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Yuuka yelled.

"I told them I would never join them and that was that. I thought it was over." Yuuka shook her head and started to mess up her hair with her fingers.

"No, no, no. Kameko If Kaname asked for you specifically. It's far from over." Yuuka went on. "Kaname Haruka? Well. She gets what she wants. never settles for less. You might be in trouble Kameko." Yuuka told her with a grim expression.

* * *

 **Finally done! Well tell me what you all think, leave a review, but please no flames! Thank you for reading and like always, Have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen, sorry this one took so long. Had stuff to do. though that is no excuse. Well just for a reminder, I have slight Dyslexia and I do not own Gakuen Alice. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Kameko woke up in a cold sweat. Her eyes popped open and she was panting slightly. A rustle of blankets make her jump and turn towards the source of the noise. Kameko saw Yuuka looking down at her from Yuuka's bed. "Are you still having those dreams?" She asked, wiping sleep, from her eyes. That's when Kameko remembered where she was. Her room was being renovated due to her new carpets and wall color. Yuuka offered her a place to sleep while it was all going down. Since it was summer break they didn't have school for a short while, Six weeks to be exact, so Yuuka said it would be fun to have a little sleepover.

"Yeah." Kameko simply said. "They keep coming back, and always the same," Kameko admitted, calming down some. Kameko has been having the same dream for a few months now. She wasn't sure exactly when they started, but she did know she was tired of waking up from one of those dreams. Now it didn't happen every night, sometimes she'll just dream of the usual, crazy adventures, fighting dragons, or just walking in the forest. Normal dreams, but most nights, most nights she dreams of herself walking through thick, black fog with something chasing her. Something she knew was trying to hurt her. And usually, something would turn into to someone. Someone who felt familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on the name or face.

"Have you thought of maybe talking to someone about them? Like a therapist? We have many in the school." Kameko looked up at Yuuka quickly and with surprise.

"We have therapists?" She asked with uncertainty. Yuuka nodded.

"I even have one. Though I never go to see her. I mean you know me. I don't really trust adults too much. Every Special star student in basically assigned one, we deal with a lot of things normal kids don't have to deal with. They don't want use to be weak on the field, so we are given one." Kameko thinks for a moment then shakes her head.

"No, Thank you Yuuka, but I'll try to deal with this on my own. its' just a dream right? Nothing will really happen." Kameko smiles up at Yuuka, whom, in turn, smiled back and nodded.

"Well It's almost six, might as well get up. What do you want to do today?" Kameko was about to reply when Yuuka interrupted her. "Actually. I'm sorry I can't hang out today. I completely forgot but I have an assignment today at twelve thirty, and I have to go down to the special star student building to get ready. We can eat together. But after that, I have to go." Yuuka frowned down at Kameko. "Sorry Kameko but I have to do this. We can hang out tomorrow?" Kameko frowned but nodded anyway.

"Okay, we'll hang out tomorrow then. I'll ask Kaoru or Rin if they want to hang out. Maybe catch a movie." Kameko thought out loud. "wait. Is there even a movie theater here? Or maybe in the marketplace?" Yuuka looked skeptical.

"Uh, no sorry, there's nothing like that here. The only source of entertainment is the fair really. Though that happens at the end of summer break. I don't know maybe you three can, uhh. Oh man, I don't know. I'm sure Kaoru or Rin might have some ideas. I can help you find them after eating, but after that, I have to go." Kameko nodded and they began to get ready for breakfast. Kameko wore a simple black tank top, blue skinny jeans, and put her hair in a ponytail. It was hot outside so having her long hair down would usually trap heat. Yuuka, Kameko noticed, was wearing, a black long turtleneck shirt, black jeans, black socks, black gloves, and a black mask. The mask was completely black except for two dark purple crescent shapes under the eye holes.

"Uh, this your ninja outfit or what?" Yuuka chuckled.

"No, we will be on this mission for a few days, so I'm being prepared for night camouflage. I'll give you the passcode for the lock so you'll be able to get in and out until your room is ready. I have no idea how long I'll be, but I'm sure it'll be longer than one night."

"How will I know you're okay?" Kameko exclaimed. "what if you get hurt while you're away and die?"

"Kameko it's okay." Yuuka placed her hands on her shoulders. "I've been on missions like this many times before. I'm trained, I know how to fight, how to use my Alice to my advantage, don't worry I'll be okay." Yuuka smiled reassuringly at her. Kameko sighed and lowered her head.

"Fine. Just be safe alright?" Kameko looked up at her. Kameko frowned noticing the shocked expression and small tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Kameko asked tentatively.

"No, I'm fine." Yuuka wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's just. I'm not used to this just yet is all." Yuuka looked away with a small blush on her cheeks. Kameko started to laugh, loud.

"It's fine," Kameko said through chuckles. "I'm sure you'll get used to it sooner or later." Kameko went over to her bag that contained her sketch book and other things she might need and put it on. She then began walking to the door. "Now come on let's go eat. I'm so hungry." Yuuka smiled and ran after Kameko.

* * *

After eating Yuuka walked with Kameko to Kaoru's room and waited with her until Kaoru answered the door. Kameko asked if he wanted to do something with her today along with Ren, however, Kameko soon learned at Ren actually had a lot of school work her had to do in order to get better grades.

"Extra credit?" Kameko asked. "I thought you were smart."

"He always loses his work and falls behind. I see him do the work. Just can't hand it in if he can't find it. You would understand if you saw his room." Kaoru sighed and leaned on the door frame. "So he comes crying to me, begging me to help him with all the work he has to do. I'm so sorry Kameko. But maybe another time."

"Yeah." Kameko smiles. "Another time. Good luck with that. See ya." Kameko waves a goodbye and walks outside the building with Yuuka.

"I have a laptop in my room. It doesn't have the internet, but I have a lot of movies you can watch. Sorry but I have to go."Yuuka waves and begins to run off to the special star building. "Bye!" She yells back at Kameko and waves as she runs. Kameko waves back but says nothing. She slowly lowers her hand and the frown she was hiding earlier, appears on her face. She sighs and begins walking back to the dorm.

Just outside the building, Kameko saw someone who she didn't think she would see, not for a long time at least. As Kameko approached the women standing in front of doors she waved. "Etsuko!" Kameko greeted. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Yeah. No one has come to see me the entire time I was gone. Not my friends, not the teachers, and not even doctors. I thought you would come at least. I mean you were the one who made me bed ridden. But no, I guess you were too infatuated with Kazuo and playing house, to care at all about your mistakes. Or to even own up to them." Etsuko grumbled the last sentence under her breath.

"what are you talking about?" Kameko nearly shouted at her. "We fought that day, sure. But you took responsibility, not only that, you apologized to me. And I helped you to your room. I even tried to visit you. But I ran into complications." Etsuko scoffed.

"You are the reason I was like that in the first place! Before _you_ came to this school, everything was going great. I had many friends, I was so close to getting Ren Katsuo to fall for me. I knew that all it would take was a little more effort and boom, I would have him. He would love me and we would be happy together. I didn't think for a second that he would fall in love with an ugly, plain, boring looking girl like you! What do you have that I don't? You don't even try, it seems, you're not even smart.!" Etsuko all but screamed. "You've got nothing, absolutely nothing, and yet, you have him wrapped around your finger. Well no longer. I'm going to free him from your evil grasp with force if I have to!"

"Etsuko, calm down. How many times to I have to say it? Ren and I are not in a relationship. I don't have him wrapped around my finger, and what do you mean Evil groups. What about screams evil? Please Etsuko, You know I didn't do anything. If you want to be with Ren just talk to him. Stop trying to improve your look and hoping he will go up to you. Just stand tall and make yourself known. Go talk to him." Kameko attempted to calm Etsuko down. But, unfortunately, Etsuko would hear nothing of it.

"Shut up!" Etsuko screamed and ran at Kameko with a small dagger in her hand that Kameko failed to notice until now. Kameko quickly dodged to her left and batted at Etsuko's hand. Etsuko however, knew Kameko would do this and respond by flicking the lid of a bottle, holding green liquid inside, and poured the content onto Kameko's face. Unfortunately, it got into Kameko's eyes and every time she tried to open them, it felt like sand was in them. She was going to have to fight Etsuko blind. Kameko rubbed at her eyes to try and get the stuff out but in the split second she was able to see she saw Etsuko charge at her with the knife again.

Kameko quickly closed her eyes and pulled out her sketch book. She flipped through the book until landing on a page she hoped was clear, and began to draw, fast, anything she could think of to help her in this situation. A lion popped out of the book and charged at Etsuko, while she was distracted Kameko flipped to another page and drew a bucket of water. When she finished, she pulled out the bucket and poured the water on her face ridding herself of the green liquid. When she was able to see again she looked over at the thing attacking Etsuko. it was supposed to be a lion, but like anyone, Kameko couldn't draw well with her eyes closed.

The ' _Lion'_ had one ear, one eye, and was wobbling on two legs batting at Etsuko with its third. It's back wasn't connected properly to its head, so when the lion went to bite Etsuko, it fell apart and turned into a black pool of ink under Etsuko's feet. Etsuko looked from to pool of ink to Kameko. Kameko quickly started to draw again, and four little swordsmen came out of the book and charged at Etsuko, all screaming. Kameko tried to think of things to draw but was coming to a blank as she watched Etsuko defend herself well against four small swordsmen. Kameko was impressed with Etsuko, but she couldn't think of that now as the last swordsman was defeated and turned to ink.

She looked down at her sketchbook in a panic as Etsuko approached. _'Think. Think. THINK!'_ Kameko screamed at herself. _'Something, ANYTHING! Wait. What did Ichirou say? Something about a chimera? Armor?'_ Kameko looked at her blank page and quickly drew a hippogriff. The magnificent creature leaped out of the book. it fanned out its wings in a threatening manner at Etsuko and began digging its front hoof into the ground and digging up dirt and grass. It took off in a run at Etsuko and stood on its hind legs and smacked her with it's two front hoofs knocking her to the ground. Etsuko fell to the ground with a loud thud, slowly and shakily she got up. The hippogriff did not like that, however. As Etsuko got on her knees the hippogriff threw it's head back and in one swift movement, brought its head down and plunged its beak into Etsuko's back and made a long painful gash all the way down to her side, an effective evisceration.

Blood, followed by bits of Etsuko's innards came flying out of Etsuko and smeared all along the pavement road. Kameko was sitting there Shocked and wide-eyed with her mouth agape. She slowly walked over to Etsuko's dead body and stood over her. All of a sudden Kameko heard a loud high pitch scream from somewhere behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Aina her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes, beside her was Kenji, Aiko, and Hiroshi all looking just as scared and sad as Aina.

Hiroshi stepped forward. "Yamada? What did you do to Etsuko?" He asked clearly scared to even talk to her. The hippogriff beside Kameko shook its head, turned and started grooming itself. all eyes turned to the creature at once and when the creature was done grooming itself they all saw the small amount of blood on its beak. They put two and two together. Aina wailed with tears freely streaming down her face as she ran to Etsuko's lifeless body. Aina flung herself on Etsuko and looked like she was trying to put everything back in her friend's body.

"I-I didn't..." Kameko stammered. "The Hippogriff. It... It wasn't." Kameko couldn't speak straight, she was scared of what would happen to her now. All of a sudden a hand was on her shoulder, and when she turned to look at who it was. Kameko saw the sam boy who appeared that day. The boy in the hallway when Kameko was sent into the hall. The same boy who showed up and disappeared when Etsuko first attacked her.

"Kameko Yamada. Come with me. Now." Too scared and shaken up, Kameko obliged and didn't hesitate to follow the boy, leaving behind Etsuko's dead body with her four friends crying over it.

* * *

Kameko was brought into the school, down a couple of halls, up, a few stairs and into an office looking room. There were bookcases all along the wall, a globe on a stand near one of the walls, two large sofas near a fireplace, a desk in front of two large windows overlooking the school grounds. The dark-haired boy sat at the desk and smiled at her. He gestured to a fancy looking chair in front of the desk and Kameko sat down at it. All of a sudden the boy sitting at the desk turned from a young teenager to a middle-aged man. with the same face, but more mature, his hair grew longer but not by much, and he also grew taller.

"Now Kameko what you did out there, in front of the dorms." The man said a smile still on his face.

"I know! I didn't mean to. She was coming at me, I had to defend myself. She had a KNIFE! I didn't want her to die, just to leave me alone!" Kameko started screaming and flailing her arms trying to get her point across. The man held up his hand to silence her.

"Don't worry Kameko Yamada, I understand completely. I get that you were defending yourself. I do. But the other students..." The man trailed off. Kameko looked up at him with concern. The man noticed Kameko and carried on. "Well, all they saw was the Hippogriff you drew, charge at Etsuko, smack her to the ground, then Killed her. That doesn't look too good I'm afraid."

"But!" Kameko stood up. "You know. And I'm guessing you're the Principal, right? The sign on the door said Akira Goro. that's you, right? You can sort this all out. You know and since your the principal you can fix this." Kameko pleaded, but Akira shook his head.

"you're right. I am the principal, but even if I were to say something, no one would believe me. There were too many witnesses to you just straight out killing her. They also might think you forced me into lying." Akira held up some papers. "No, it's better if you transfer over to the Special star student. If I don't send you there, everyone would be too scared and I don't want to panic the students. I want them to know this is a safe environment. That's why there is a special star student program. You see all the special star students have limiters on them in some way. So if they act out against orders, their Alice's will no longer work until we let them again." Akira straightens out the papers in his hands by smacking them out on his desk. "Now I'm going to need you to fill these out." Akira handed Kameko the papers.

Kameko looked over the papers. "Don't worry they are just a formality. And also more information about you I guess. Your blood type, height, allergies, all that stuff." Kameko once again looked over the pages and filled them out one by one. After a few moments, she handed them back to Akira. "Excellent. Also, I am aware you have recently made changes to your old room. Not to worry they haven't started yet and have been told your new room location and will start on that one instead. Also, you will start training immediately starting today after you eat lunch. You will shadow and train with another special star student. And, these are for you." Akira handed Kameko two items. One star with a gold circle around it, and a piece of paper with a map on it. "Once you are finished lunch. go there and begin your training."

Kameko stood up and began to leave the room, she opened the door when Akira spoke. "And Kameko." Kameko turned her head and looked at him with a sad expression on her face. "Congratulations on joining the special star students." Akira smiled and waved her goodbye. Kameko closed the door behind her and began to walk to the lunch hall.

Once she finished her meal, thinking of everything that has happened in the last few hours, she looked down at the map, sighed, and followed its instructions. First, she went into the part of the woods she never knew existed and followed the road all the way to a large clearing full burnt grass, a mean looking obstacle course, and there were many holes in the ground that looked like someone took a huge bite out of the earth. Looking around she saw no one. On the back of the map to which she discovered while eating Lunch, she read the note.

 _'Kameko Yamada-san. when you get to the clearing the one who will be training you and who you will be shadowing will be there. -Akira Goro.'_

Kameko looked around once more but saw no one. _'Maybe I'm early?'_ Kameko thought. Just then she saw someone emerge from the dark trees into view.

"Hey there Kameko. decided to join use after all?" The boy smirked at her and folded his arms. Kameko scowled.

"Ichirou Kouta."

* * *

 **Wow, I am so sorry that took so long. I really didn't mean for that to happen. Just had a major writer's block, also work got in the way most times. But a lot of plot this chapter, so, yay. If anyone saw that one coming I would like to know. Or if it was a total surprise that Kameko joined the Special star students and killed Etsuko. It was much later than I had originally planned but, eh. I think it worked out. Well, Thank you all so much for reading. And like always. Have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh man, I have been wanting to write this chapter for quite some time now. But I first needed to kill of Etsuko to do so and I really didn't know how I would go about doing that. But I hope it worked out in the end. I at least think so. Well just as a reminder I have slight dyslexia and so, spelling and grammar will be used incorrectly and I apologize for that. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Here to take me up on my offer from the first time we met? Want to know more about me?" Ichirou smirked as he leaned against a tree.

"No Ichirou, I am not here to take you up on your offer, and I'm sure you know why I'm here. And why would they pick you to train me? Why you, did it have to someone I hate, couldn't it be someone nice and not a complete jerk face?" Kameko began showing the frustration with her rash decision. Throwing caution to the wind she unleashes her feelings and starts yelling at Ichirou. "Why? Why did she have to push me!? I tried time and again to solve this issue with words and kindness, I thought, finally she understands, and feels sorry for what she has been doing, the last time we fought she was apologizing. On the floor crying and saying sorry. I even told her I forgive her and help her to her room. None of this makes sense. When I tried to visit her I somehow ended up in your room and you tricked me into thinking she was some evil being trying to kill me."

"Kameko," Ichirou stepped forward.

"No," Kameko interrupted. "Don't you start with your annoying, what you consider smooth talking, Because I don't want to hear it! You will hear what I have to say. I never wanted to join the special star students! And you know that. But now I have too because I killed someone and this is the only way? That's bullshit! I hate this place, I hate you, I hate my Alice, I miss my mother, I just... I just want to go home."

"I was trying to warn you." Ichirou stepped in. "I knew she was evil at heart and was trying to tell you, help you understand of her evil desires to cause you pain." Ichirou stepped closer to her with concern in his eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me? That night? Instead, you tell me to join you and make me all confused and scared. I hate feeling like that!" Kameko screamed tears now forming in her eyes. Kameko's knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground holding her face while tears streamed down her face freely. "I don't want any of this. I never have. Now Yuuka is going to be mad and concerned for me. I feel like such an idiot, for trying to help Etsuko, For trying to befriend her, and for coming to this school without much of a fight. If only I never started drawing. None of this would have happened." Kameko sobbed and slowly curled into a ball. Ichirou knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but... If I had, would you have believed me? Wouldn't you just call me a liar and run off anyway? I tried to help, in some small wired way that I did." Ichirou asked trying softly to pry her hands away from her face. As he did Kameko looked up at him, the tears were skewing her vision and she saw Ichirou looking at her with a small genuine smile through a blurry vision.

"How did you help me? You weren't there. No one was there I was all alone, facing her alone. She had a knife, she was coming at me. I was scared, I had to act. I couldn't think of what to draw until.." Kameko stopped talking all of a sudden and widened her eyes. "... Until I remembered your advice, about the chimera. I-I remember what you said back then, and then I created the Hippogriff." Kameko's tears stopped as she carried on. "You... You did help me out." Ichirou chuckled.

'Yes, In some small wired way." Ichirou repeated himself. Kameko came to the realization and her mouth was left agape.

"You, really were trying to help me? But why get me to join the special star students? I'm confused, what would that do for me?" Kameko asked sitting down properly, wiping the tears from her eyes with her arm. Ichirou joined in and sat in front of her.

"Well, I knew you would eventually fight again and thought, 'how could I help?' so that's what I came up with... Not my best work but... Anyway, I wanted you to join us because I knew with your powers, that one day, something bad would happen. Your Alice is really quite magnificent. You shouldn't hate it. I think it's fantastic. And I guess I knew one day it would make you join us. I mean the special star students get trained properly on how to use our Alice's so that stuff like that, doesn't happen... I'm sorry for how I handled it. I should have been more subtle or, something at least. It's my fault."

"No," Kameko said, continuing to wipe away her tears. "No, you were only trying to help me... I'm sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion and saying I hate you. that was rude and uncalled for."

"It's okay. You're under a lot of stress. If you want we can call it quits for today and start tomorrow on the training." Ichirou offered. Kameko shook her head and stood up.

"No, I would rather start as soon as possible," Kameko said with determination. "Let's begin." Kameko held out her hand to help Ichirou up. He looked at her with a surprised expression for a split second, Then closed his eyes and smiled. He took her hand and stood up while saying.

"That's my line." Ichirou chuckled, then had a serious expression. "Alright. I have heard you're pretty good at obstacle courses. Want to try it out?" Kameko nodded. "Well, unfortunately, we don't have a weather Alice user, so it will be much more easy, but we'll just use this as a sorta starting to point to see what we need to work on and go from there. But I'll make it more difficult by timing the course behind you to the point where the obstacle will be to outrun time. You know what my Alice is right? Or have I never really told you?"

"Uh, no. All I saw was you making the curtain deteriorate. So I'm guessing you can make things... Die?" Kameko shrugged. "it's my best guess." Ichirou chuckled slightly.

"And it's a good one. But no. My Alice is called the Speed Time Alice. I can speed up time on anything I touch, and at the same time can make a sort of time bubble around me, anything that comes within that bubble will get sped up until they are nothing more than a pile of dust. That's what I did with the curtains. I sped up the time past its expiration date, and it's just sort of withered away. So in a sense, you're right. But enough of that. Now, you are not allowed to use your Alice in the obstacle course I'm afraid. Not this time. I want to see how fit you are. Let's get started. Stand in front of the obstacle course and when I say go. You can start. And remember... It's timed." Ichirou smirked.

Kameko stood in front of the course and got in a ready stance. Ichirou stood behind her and put his hands behind his back. "GO!" Ichirou yelled. As soon as Kameko took off at a run, she noticed the ground withering behind her. Panic struck and she sped up launching herself at the first monkey bar. She used most of her momentum to swing to the next set of bars, they were evenly spaced out so it was no easy task. But Kameko just barely made the leap. Behind her, the course was already starting to fall apart. She carried on pushing herself to her limit and made it past the first obstacle.

Without even looking back Kameko pressed on. The next obstacle were three logs all floating on water, chained to the edge of the pool. Kameko leaped and as soon as her feet made contact with the slippery log, it started twisting on the water surface. Kameko wobbled for a few moments and once she gained her balance, she leaped to the next log. Once again it started to rotate, however, this time, Kameo was prepared and quickly gained control and she jumped to the next log, then to the solid ground at the end of that obstacle. Kameko continued to run, a bit slower now that she was losing energy, but she was still making great timing, in her opinion.

However, this next, and hopefully last, obstacle looked more difficult than the last two. There were about five or ten trees all scattered but still close together. There was a note attached that read.

' _Climb the tree and use its branches to get to the next tree. Continue this until at the end.'_ Kameko sighed and quickly looked behind her, the course was slowly breaking apart, but was gaining on her. Kameko studied the tree as fast as she could and attempted to plan her root, but with a yell from ichirou, she simply just started to climb the tree. Luckily there were rather convenient hand holes for her to properly hold onto. She climbed the tree with ease and once she got high enough, she scooted on one of the branches. However, this was proving to be too slow. So Kameko stood up and slowly wobbled her way to the end of the branch, Kameko then evened out her breathing and stared intently at the other branch. She leaped. Kameko was flying through the air, and with her hands stretched out, she clung to the branch from the other tree.

Kameko slowly, and with much effort, pulled herself to her chest and clung onto the branch with all her might. Kameko swung up her leg and hooked it on the branch, she hoisted herself up and, once she gained balance, she cat walked to the trunk of the tree and hugged it. She shuffled her way to another branch, this time, the two branches were luckily close enough so she could simply leap to the next tree. The branch under her wished and rustled, but it was strong enough to hold her weight. However, once she gained balance, the tree Kameko was standing on, started to shake and tumble over. Kameko looked down at the bottom of the tree and saw that the 'Time' had gained on her. Kameko panicked and as quickly as she could, she moved on to the next tree branch.

Much like the first time, she had to jump for the next tree branch. But with more confidence and precision. she made the jump easily. She quickly pulled herself up and crawled to the base of the tree. Using it for support, she stood up and used branches above her to swing to the next and last branch to the last tree. The last tree was much farther away then the others. She stared hopelessly at the tree, and with time closing in on her, she had no choice but to, leap of faith, so to speak. She jumped with all her might but, unfortunately, it wasn't good enough. She missed the branch she was aiming for all together and was falling through the air at great speed. Branches swept past her and small twigs were cutting at her as she fell past them. with the ground closing in on her she spotted a thick enough branch and aimed for it, with her arms stretch out she was able to catch it. But with the force of her fall from earlier, it caused her much pain and forced her to let go. It broke her fall but not by much, she fell with a thud on the ground and couldn't get up.

She tried to move her arm, but with every little move she winced in pain and cradled her perhaps broken arm. She looked behind her and saw time creeping up on her. When she tried to get up pain shot right through her and she stopped all movement at once. Fear was upon her now, for she knew that the time would devour everything it touches. She shut her eyes and curled up, with nothing else to do, she accepted her fate.

"Are you okay Kameko?" A voice spoke from behind her. Kameko opened her eyes and looked at the ground in front of her. The grass was black and dead just at her feet, so close to touching her, however, it wasn't moving at all. She looked over at Ichirou. "I stopped it when I saw you couldn't move." He simply said. "Need help?" He asked holding out a hand.

"I think my arm is broken." Kameko gestured to the arm she was cuddling. Ichirou touched it softly and ran his fingers up her arm to her shoulder. Once he reached her shoulder he stopped instantly.

"Not broken." He said softly. "It's dislocated. Need to pop it back in, do you mind?" Ichirou asked looking at her in the eyes. Kameko shook her head. "Okay, sit up and relax." Once Kameko did so, Ichirou took her injured arm and brought it to her side, he then told her to shrug her injured shoulder, once she did, Ichirou moved the arm up and over her chest. Kameko felt her shoulder pop, and the pain went away at once. Kameko looked down at her arm and started rotating it in a circle.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "You did it! Where did you learn to do that?" She smiled up at him with excitement. Ichirou smiled in turn and stood up.

"Back when I was a kid and still lived at home. My dad was a doctor. So I picked up some stuff from him. Can you stand?" Ichirou held out his hand. Kameko took his hand and attempted to stand only to clutch her side and slouch over in pain. "Hmm. I'll take that as a no. Alright, I have another Idea." Ichirou bent over and picked her up bridal style. Kameko instantly blushed and began to wiggle.

"I can stand on my own, I'm fine, I don't need help." Ichirou shrugged and placed her on her feet, but as soon as he let go, she toppled over. Ichirou sighed and once again picked her up.

"You're gonna have to deal with it. I'll carry you back to your room and I guess we will start training tomorrow. What is your room number?"

"I don't know yet. Right now I'm staying in Yuuka's room." Kameko mumbled with a blush still plastered to her face.

"Okay. I'll drop you off there then. Isn't Yuuka on a mission right now?" Ichirou asked the surprising light girl in his arms.

"She gave me the code to her room so I could stay there until my new room is ready." Ichirou nodded and smiled down at her. He set off at a quick but smooth pace to the dorms.

"Too bad I don't have the teleportation Alice like your friend." Kameko nodded but then looked up at him with anger.

"How do you know his Alice? Have you been spying on him as well?" Ichirou looked down at her angry face and laughed.

"No no, Nothing like that. He peaked my interest when I first met him and did some research on him. He was smarter than that other friend of yours, what was him name?... Ran Kato something or rather."

"Ren Kazuo." Kameko corrected.

"That's right. That guy was annoying." Kameko scrunched up her face in anger.

"Hey, how was he annoying? By defending me? He was trying to help. Don't be mean to my friends." Ichirou laughed again.

"Oaky, okay, I'm sorry. I just like seeing you mad is all." Kameko raised her arms in a questioning manner.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Nothing. Look we're here." Ichirou pointed out.

"What!? that was fast." Kameko noticed.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Ichirou lowered his smirking face way too close for Kameko's comfort.

"I can walk from here thanks." Kameko wiggled her way our of Ichirou's arms, much to his dismay. She clutched her stomach and leaned against the wall next to Yuuka's door.

"Aw, but I was having fun," Ichirou complained.

"Yeah well fun's over. I'll see you tomorrow." Kameko punched in the code and opened the door. Kameko slowly shuffled her way into the room and turned to look at ichirou as he began talking again.

"Yup at eight o'clock sharp. See you then Kameko." He smiled as she closed the door behind her. Kameko locked the door behind her and all but crawled over to Yuuka's bed. She plopped down on Yuuka's bed and instantly fell asleep, totally disregarding supper and her stomach's will to eat.

* * *

Kameko ran through the dark woods, black mist trailing behind her. Something was gaining on her, she pushed herself and ran faster. "Kameko. You have to move faster. We need to get out of here quickly!" Someone was shouting at her from her side. But once she turned to look, all she saw was the dark wood. Kameko stopped and looked around.

"Hello? How's there?" Kameko called out, trying to figure out why that voice was so familiar.

"Run... Run! RUN!" The voice screamed in her ear. On the last word, Kameko woke up, still hearing that word ring out in her head. Once gain Kameko was in a cold sweat, though she figured that was because she wasn't under the covers at all. Of course, now Kameko felt bad for sweating all over Yuuka's sheets. Not only that but Kameko herself was covered in dirt, sap, pine needles, and mud. She took apart the sheets and put them in a hamper next to the door. Instantly the clothing and sheets in the hamper fell through what looked like a trap door under the hamper leading to what Kameko assumed was the clothes washing room, for when she peered down the shaft she saw Debaisu folding a shirt and place it in a neat pile marked ' _Nori Shiro'_ Once the trap door closed Kameko looked down at her clothing, grabbed new clothes, from the suitcase she took with her when she first decided to stay with Yuuka and walked over to the bathroom to wash up.

Once Kameko was all clean and dressed she looked over at her reflection. her long straight thin hair falling down past her lower back and her thin eyebrows, she sighed. "Etsuko was spot on. I am plain and ugly." Kameko's eyes fell on Yuuka's mass amount of makeup and all her hair product. She stared at them all in awe. "How does she know what does what? They all look the same." Kameko picked up a long black took looking thing and read the cover. _'Black eyeliner.'_ Kameko unscrewed the lid and looked at the thin paintbrush it was attached too. Kameko looked up at the mirror. "Eyeliner, huh. I wonder." Kameko held it close to her eye and was about to apply some on when she heard a quick loud knock on the main door to the dorm. Kameko instantly put the cap back on and ran out the bathroom to answer the door.

"Yes, hello? Hi. Do you need something?" Kameko quickly spoke to a rather confused Ichirou standing in front of the door.

"Uh. You okay Kameko?" Kameko relaxed some and slouched against the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is it eight already?" Kameko then looked over at the clock, wich read. '8:50.'

"I have been knocking for a while now actually." Ichirou walked into the room.

"Sorry. I was in the shower. Just got out and then I heard you knock." Ichirou looked around.

"Have you eaten?" Kameko shook her head. "Alright. let's get some food then we'll start."

"Where do I eat now? With the special star students? Everything is going to be so different. I was only just starting to get used to living here." Kameko started to complain.

"...Come on." Ichirou started to walk to the door. "I'll show you where we eat, and how to get in." Kameko ran after him, closed and locked the door behind her. Ichirou walked down the hall and took a different turn then to the other three eating halls. Kameko walked behind him but still close, she never came down this hallway before and was keeping close just in case. The walked down a fleet of stairs and at the bottom was a giant door with what looked like another passcode lock. Ichirou entered the code and walked in with Kameko trailing behind him.

"Ichi-Chan!" A young woman with long, styled, black hair came running up to Ichirou. She wore a short black frilly shirt with a top only covering her chest with a space pattern, came running over to Ichirou, smiling and waving. Once she caught up, the girl placed her arms behind her back and leaned over in what Kameko assumed was a flirtatious manner. "I didn't see you for most of the day yesterday. What happened?" The young women's bright gorgeous blue eyes danced as she spoke to Ichirou.

"Oh, hey Mai. Yeah, I was busy training the new girl." Ichirou pointed to Kameko who was behind him with his thumb. The women named Mai looked behind him at Kameko. Kameko gave a sheepish grin and waved lamely. Mai scowled.

"I didn't know the new Special star student was a girl." Mai folded her arms at glared at Ichirou. "And you were with her all day yesterday?" Ichirou shrugged.

"We started at... What was it, twelve something. And ended at four thirty. I wouldn't call it all day. This is Mai Cho, she's another special star student. Her Alice is Acid Alice. That's Kameko Yamada. Creation Alice. Whatever she draws comes to life." Ichirou gave a quick introduction and walked over to the tables. Kameko followed behind and Mai rushed over to his side and clung onto his arm.

"Let's eat together. Just you and I. And after that, we can hang out. I don't have a mission today and neither do you. So we could go to the market or walk through the woods. Or... Anything you want to do. Anything at all." Mai sat down at the table next to him. Kameko sat at the other side of the table with them and watched them with mild interest.

"Can't. Training new girl today again." Moments later food was placed down at their rather elegant table. Kameko looked around and was almost breathless. Yuuka gave a quick description of this place once, but what she said had no comparison to this. When Yuuka said the room was big, she wasn't exaggerating. There were chandeliers hanging from the roof, the tables looked like it was made of gold, the cutlery looked like it was made from the finest of silver with diamonds at the end of them. The glasses and mugs looked like holy grails. And the food. Kameko has eaten it before but every day was a new meal, and today's meal looks too good to be true.

"But you were with her all day yesterday. I need some attention too." Mai whined and tugged at Ichirou's gray tee shirt.

"Look I'm busy training new recruits. Go find Shiro or Haru. Or even Shizuka." Ichirou shrugged her off and began eating.

"But... But Ichirou." Mai continued. Ichirou glared down at her, too which she shrunk back and let go of his arm. "O-Okay." Mai picked up her food and walked over to a different table. Ichirou sighed.

"Finally, she's a thorn in my side from the moment she got here." Ichirou propped his elbows on the table and leaned into his hands.

"Why are you so mean to her? It's obvious she likes you and just wants to be near you." Kameko said picking up the fork and dug it into an egg. She picked it up in once piece and shoved it into her mouth, and began chewing on it. Ichirou watched her blinking a few times.

"You're not really lady like are you?" Ichirou asked through chuckles. Kameko swallowed.

"Nope. Not to mention I haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch. So I'm starving. And don't change the subject." Ichirou folded his arms.

"Fine. As soon as Mai saw me, she said she loved me. So I told her I'm not looking for a relationship right now, she said,' that fine I'll wait until you are, and until then I'll make you fall in love with me.' I told her, 'do want you want to.' She hasn't left me alone since." Kameko looked up at him with an annoyed face. "What? I told her I didn't want to be in a relationship then she tries to make me?"

"Well, you told her, do what you want. If you really didn't want her around wouldn't you have told her to leave you alone or something?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's eat then get started on training." Kameko snorted.

"Alright, Alright." Kameko then began to fork her food down.

Once they were at the training grounds Ichirou walked over to a stand wich held a number of different weapons on it. "Okay bust out your sketch book." Kameko started to pat herself down.

"Uh. Yeah, I don't have it on me." She admitted. Ichirou sighed. "You never told me to bring it!" Kameko attempted to defend herself.

"That's true." Ichirou scratched the back of his head. "But in the future, you should have it on you at all times." Ichirou then pointed to the weapons rack. "Go pick out a sword. We're Were training with swords today. teach you how to fight with them and how to defend against them efficiently. Kameko grabbed double duel swords and got into a fighting stance. Ready to attack at any notice.

* * *

 **Wow, that one was a lot quicker and longer than the last chapter. But I'm glad of how it turned out. I really hope all was explained well and that all of you enjoyed reading this chapter. Like always have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen chapters so far. My goodness, that's so much. At least in my opinion. Thank you all so much for the awesome and encouraging Reviews, and thank you all for liking and favoriting this story. Just as a reminder I have slight dyslexia, so things will be spelled wrong and have to wrong use of grammar. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Kameko fell to the floor with her two swords clattering behind her, she looked up at Ichirou who had his sword pointed down at her. "Looks like I won." Ichirou sneered.

"Yeah well, I would have, if I got proper training since I was young." Kameko huffed and looked away. Some movement out of the corner of her eye caught Kameko's attention. She looked back at Ichirou and saw him holding out his hand for her. "I still don't trust you... You know that right?" Kameko said while taking his hand in hers.

"I don't expect you too." Ichirou smiled down at her and pulled her up. As soon as Kamke was on her feet, Ichirou walked over to the two swords laying on the ground not too far from them. He picked them up and turned back to her. "wanna go again?" Kameko brushed herself off and walked over to him and took the swords back.

"Yeah. Let's keep going until I can't get back up."

"Well. I admire your determination." Ichirou jumped back. "Let's see how far that will take you." Ichirou sprinted at her drawing his sword back ready to slash at her. As quick as Kameko could she brought up one of her swords and blocked his attack as best as she could. This, however, resulted in her arm being pushed back. Ichirou brought his sword back and, as quick as a cat, swung the sword down, and slashed at her now defenses side. Kameko saw this coming however and, with her other hand, brought the second sword down on Ichirou's arm. She used the end of the sword and smacked it against Ichirou's arm. Ichirou's arm, in turn, got sent down to the ground and caused him to stagger for a moment.

He quickly recovered and swung his whole body confusing her. Ichirou Used this confusion and, while spinning, he held out his sword ready to hit her. The sword connected wit the side of her cheek making a small long painful cut from her jaw line to the start of her nose. Kameko staggered backward holding her bleed cheek, dropping her sword in the prosses. Tears sprouted from her eyes, and blood seeped through her fingers falling to the ground. Kameko drew her hand back and looked at the blood in her palm. She clenched her empty hand and charged at Ichirou screaming in rage. Kameko held onto the other sword with booth hands and used all her strength to bring it down at Ichrou.

Ichirou blocked her attack with his sword at on angle, he pushed back against her attack and as she continued pushing down, Ichirou sidestepped and let her push his sword down. Kameko, not expecting this, started falling to the ground. Ichirou stepped behind her and brought his sword above his head ready to strike down at her back. Kameko rolled onto her back and once she landed on the ground she rolled out of his way. Ichrou wasn't expecting this and he slammed his sword into the ground making grass bits fly around him. Ichirou looked up and around him, not seeing Kameko for she was behind him. He realized too late however as she slashed her sword at him in a wide arc motion.

Ichirou, on instinct, brought up his arm in a feeble attempt to block. Kameko's sword connected with Ichirou's arm and her sword was stuck deep in his arm. Kameko panicked and tugged the sword out of his arm. Ichirou screamed in pain, dropped his sword, and cradled his arm. Kameko dropped her sword as well and covered her mouth while gasping.

"Ichirou?" Kameko took one step forward. "Are-Are you okay?" She asked terror-stricken. Kameko looked at his feet which now had a small pool of blood forming around him. Kameko's eyes began to water again as she took another tentative step towards him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Ichirou I didn't mean too. I just acted on instinct I-I'm so sorry." Kameko said through sobs. Ichirou pointed to somewhere behind Kameko with his uninjured arm. Kameko turned to look at the bag he was pointing at.

"G-Get the ph-phone from the bag. A-And press Six." Ichirou stuttered. Kameko nodded and ran over to the bag. She shuffled through the contents inside and pulled out the rather large cell phone. Kameko flipped over the phone and pressed six. Instantly the phone's top opened up and a beacon popped out and started to beep. "She should be here soon. In the meantime, d-do you see anything in there to stop all the bleeding?" Ichirou asked. Kameko went back to looking through the bag looking for a cloth or some sort of first aid kit. However, she found nothing. Kameko looked down at her black sweat pants, walked over to the sword, and cut a piece off, she walked over to Ichirou and gave it to him. He looked down at it then at her. Ichirou then wrapped it around his injured arm. "Can you tie it real tight for me?"

Kameko nodded and began to tie a knot, tight like he asked. Ichirou sighed and leaned back once Kameko was finished. "I'm so sorry Ichirou." Kameko apologized again with tears still in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Kameko it's okay. I encourage you to do this." Ichirou smiled.

"Wh-what?" Kameko asked in shock.

"You see. Once we go on missions, you're going to have to injure, cripple, or even possibly kill people." Kameko's eyes widened. "Hopefully not. But you might have too. And you need to be ready for that. I mean you already killed someone, I thought you would be okay with it." Kameko stood up.

"I didn't mean to kill her. I would go back in time and stop it if I could. I'm not okay with killing anyone. I'm not a murderer." Kameko placed her hand over her heart. "I'm in turmoil over what I did. I never want to have to do something like that again." The tears that were in her eyes earlier were no streaming down her face.

"Okay." Ichirou held his arm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." Kameko fell to her knees and sighed.

"No... I'm sorry. I keep taking my frustrations out on you. I just cut you badly and then started to yell at you? That's not fair. I'm so, so sorry." Kameko crossed her legs.

"It's okay Kameko. Like I said, she'll be here soon. So you don't have to worry."

"Wha... Who?" Kameko asked just as she heard a rustle in the woods. Kameko quickly turned around and saw a young girl who looked to be twelve or younger walk towards them. She had short black hair, with brown eyes and she wore a black short skirt, with a long baggy gray sweater, high knee socks, and black flats.

"Hello, Ichirou-sempai. Do you require assistance?" The girl asked monotone. Ichirou held up his arm.

"Does it look like I do?" The girl nodded and walked over to him.

"Good, you used something to stop the bleeding. If I got here and you bled to death, I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it... Give me your arm." Once Ichirou gave her his injured arm and untied the pant leg and threw it away. The girl grabbed his arm with both of her hands, closed her eyes, and took a big breath in, and out. Kameko looked on with interest and saw the wound close and start to mend itself back together.

"Oh wow." Kameko gasped. "It's healed." She looked on with wonder. The girl sat back, looked her work over and then stood up.

"If that is all you need from me, then I shall be on my way." She stood up and began walking away. Ichirou called out.

"Thanks, Shizuka." The girl now known as Shizuka didn't even turn, she kept walking off into the woods. Kameko looked back at Ichirou as Shizuka disappeared.

"So it's really healed?" She asked and held Ichirou's arm examining him. Ichirou leaned closer.

"Yeah it looked like. Doesn't even hurt anymore. That was Shizuka Ayaka, she's in elementary school and a special star student. She's always been dull. Apparently, she used to be all fun and games until she joined the special star students. Thought I wouldn't know, I've only ever seen her like that. Apparently, she has really taken a liking to Mai. Follows her around like a lost pup. Well, anyway. I think that enough for today. Apparently, they are done your new room. So we should go get your room coordinations from the office." Kameko stood up.

"That's okay I can get it on my own. When are we training next?" Ichirou stood up as well and brushed himself off.

"Let's train tomorrow. And make sure you have your sketchbook." Kameko chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "let's meet here at ten." Kameko nodded and walked into the woods.

* * *

"And here you go Yamada-san. It's all in there. Enjoy your new room." The women at the office desk smiled at Kameko once she gave her an envelope with a couple of papers inside. Kameko thanked the women and walked out of the office. Once outside she opened the envelope and read the papers inside.

' _New room number. 7866. code 71658. Dear Kameko, congratulations on becoming a Special Star student I hope the room is too your liking. Hope all is going well on your training. All of your belongings, along with new items have been sent to your new room along with the bag you brought with you to Yuuka's room. We have taken care of it all, for you. -Akira Goro.'_

Kameko reread the letter and began walking off to her new room. She walked into the building of the dorms and walked up a flight of stairs leading to the Special star students room. Kameko visited Yuuka enough times to know the route by now, however, once she got to the right floor, she didn't exactly know where to go. Luckily for her, there were signs with numbers and arrows to help out. After a few wrong turns and asking people who didn't seem like they wanted to help, she found the right room.

Once she entered the code she stepped through and saw the carpet she picked out along with the wallpaper, and her curtains. Kameko also noticed the brand new desk, new bed, and a nightstand next to her bed, along with an alarm clock and lamp. All of Kameko's art supplies were in a corner, and Kameko saw a fancy new closet filled with her clothing, shoes, and her one hat she never wore. She also noticed her shool uniform with the start pinned into it handing on the door. Kameko walked over to the bathroom and noticed it looked exactly like Yuuka's, she then noticed the balcony, opened the glass doors and walked out on it, looking out into the grounds of Gakuen Alice. Kameko sighed.

"This is my life now I guess."

* * *

 **Woo that quick, I must say. I guess my writer's block is gone, Yay. I'm happy for that because I love writing. Not one of my longer chapter but, thank you all so much for reading and Hope you all like this chapter. And like always. Have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18, wasn't as grand as I would have hoped but I thought, at least it was okay and not too boring to read. And man, I never thought my little story about an anime that no one really watches anymore would get so many people noticing it. Thank you all so much, I have probably thanked you guys enough but I don't think so, you all deserve an award. Well, just as a reminder, I have slight dyslexia and so there will be Grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry about that and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Hey there Kameko." A voice said from somewhere next to her. Kameko all but jumped off her balcony as she turned towards the source of the noise. Across from her was Ichirou casually leaning on the balcony that was next to hers. When Kameko jumped back in surprise Ichirou chuckled and sat on the edge of his balcony. "Hows the new room?" Kameko placed her hand over her fast beating heart and tried to control her quick breathing.

"It's... It's fine. What are you doing?" Kameko asked gaining control of her breathing and heart.

"sitting and talking to you," Ichirou smirked. Kameko scowled. To this, Ichirou laughed loudly. "Alright, Alright." Ichirou held up his hands in mock surrender. "This is my room." Ichrou pointed to the room behind him. "It just so happens you're next to me. We're next door neighbours." He grinned.

"Ugh, you got to be kidding me." Kameko sighed and hide her face with her hand, she instantly regretted it however once her fingers ruffly brushed over the wound on her face. Kameko hissed in pain lowered her hand, looked down at her hand and saw fresh blood. Kameko turned around and saw her reflection in the window from her balcony door. Her wound opened up again and blood was starting to fall freely once more.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office to fix that up? Or maybe call over Shizuka to heal you?" Ichirou asked now standing next to her. Kameko jumped back slightly and asked.

"How did you get here?"

"I jumped. Don't change the subject." Kameko looked over his shoulder to the other balcony and noticed the distance wasn't too far, she sighed and answered.

"No, I'm okay. Besides." Kameko motioned to her outfit, her shirt was covered in blood, dirt, and mud. Her pants were no better also covered in dirt, blood, and mud, and her left pant leg was missing its cuff, from when she cut it off to wrap it around Ichirou's injured arm. "I'll just put something on it for now and go to the nurse's office after I've changed. I'll see you tomorrow." Kameko began walking into her room when Ichirou spoke up.

"I can help you change if you'd like." Kameko quickly turned back to him with a blush all over her face.

"I'm fine thanks." Kameko glared.

"You sure?" Ichirou asked while advancing. "You seem pretty tired, I could help out." Once Ichirou got a little too close Kameko brought up her leg and kicked him in the shin.

"I'M FINE THANKS!" Kameko repeated herself and slammed the door and drew the curtains closed. She could hear Ichirou laugh as he jumped back onto his balcony and went into his room. Kameko, still a little mad threw her clothes off and hopped into the shower.

Once she was finished she put on clean clothes, grabbed her bag, put on her shoes, and left to the nurse's office.

Once Kameko was finished at the nurse's office, sporting a gauze on the side of her face. she went back to her room for some rest.

* * *

Yuuka walked back to her room with a huge smile on her face. Once she opened the door she greeted. "Hey, Kameko I'm back!" When Yuuka got no reply she looked around the room and saw no one. She looked on the balcony, she knocked then opened the door to the bathroom and still found no one. Kameko was not in her room. "Huh. Her room must be finished then." Yuuka spoke to herself and set off to Kameko's room.

When Yuuka got there, however, she received no answer from Kameko. "Maybe she's at Ren or Kaoru's." She mumbled to herself and set off once again. She knocked on Ren's room first and instantly got an answer. Ren opened the door and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Yuuka how you doing?" Yuuka smiled back and said.

"Oh good, good. Just looking for Kameko. Have you seen her?" Ren's face instantly fell and he looked away. "What's wrong? Where's Kameko?" Yuuka began to get a little more frantic and scared.

"Well..." Ren began. "Something bad happened. I guess you haven't heard, you were away after all."

"What..? What haven't I heard?" Yuuka stepped forward.

"Kameko. She killed Etsuko." Ren answered, rubbing the back of his head. Yuuka's eyes widened. "And I haven't seen her since. That was, two days ago."

"Have you looked for her? What happened, where is she?" Yuuka stepped forward and clutched Ren's caller.

"Of course we tried looking for her. But, then we heard she's now a part of the special star students. And they told us to stop looking for her, they told us she's fine. Karou and I didn't know what to do. We just stopped looking and hope she's okay." Yuuka turned around sharply and ran off in the hall going up a few flight of stairs and she stopped at a door and quickly knocked on it loudly.

"Open up! I know you're in there?" Yuuka yelled banging on the door. Seconds later her yells were answered and Ichirou opened the door.

"Why, hello there Yuuka." He leant on the door frame. "Back so soon? How was the mission?"

"Cut the crap Ichirou. I know you know. And I know you have something to do with it." Yuuka grabbed his arm as quick as she could. Ichirou smirked.

"You can't threaten me with this. We both have Alice's that work best when you're touching something. So if you use your Alice, I'll use mine." Ichirou's smile left his face and was replaced with a glare. Yuuka's hold tightened.

"Where is she?" She demanded.

"Who nose. Maybe you'll run into her after a little while. Well... Maybe not..." Ichirou laughed. "I was instructed in keeping her away from you and all her little friends. You won't be seeing her for a long, long time." Ichirou smiled leaning over her. "See you later Yuuka." Ichirou jerked his arm out of her hold and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

A few weeks have passed and Kameko was getting better and better at fighting with various weapons, and she was getting much better at the obstacle courses. Kameko's reflexes with her drawing were also improving greatly. Also, her imagination was improving, with Ichirou's help. Right now she was fighting against Mai, who was spitting Acid at Kameko while she dodged and attempted to fight back with whatever she could.

Kameko had her hair up in a high ponytail, dark blue runner shoes and wore black skinny jeans with a dark ruby red tank top showing off her thin midsection and her medium sized chest. Everytime Kameko jumped out of the way, Mai spat acid right where Kameko landed, making her keep having to dodge and not giving her any time to draw. After this went on for a little while, Kameko had enough and started to draw while she jumped. Kameko drew a large copper umbrella. Once she was finished she took it out of the page and dropped it in front of her so the umbrella was covering her.

She quickly drew a dragon made of nickel, once she was finished the dragon charged out and flew towards Mai. Mai attempted to retaliate by spitting Acid at the beast, but once she realised it wasn't doing much damage she attempted to get around the umbrella and get at Kameko. Kameko however, was already drawing something new.

Kameko drew a giant, light, nickel encrusted shield and ran at Mai. Mai, ran backwards to get away, however, she trapped herself against a tree. Kameo charged forward and bashed her shield against Mai's head. Mai fell to the ground to her side, she rolled on her back nad attempted to get back up. However, once Mai went down, Kameko held the shield over Mai's throat and smirked down at her.

"I won." Kameko drew back and her shield went back into her sketch book. Mai looked up at her with surprise, Mai wasn't someone who lost on a regular basis. Kameko and Mai fought before, however, Mai would always come out victorious leaving Kameko's skin with burns and many wounds. A clap sounded from somewhere behind Mai's head and they both turned to look, Kameko simply lifted her head in the direction the clapping was coming from.

"Bravo Kameko." Ichrou congratulated. "I think it's almost time to take you on your first mission. And as luck would have it, Miss. Kaname put up three new mission posts on the board." Kameko walked over to him and took out the scrunchy from her hair, letting her long black straight hair fall to her lower back.

"When do you think we'll go? Also, just the two of us, or more?" Mai jumped up.

"Yeah, I don't want you to go all alone with just her Ichirou, you might get hurt. She won't be able to help out at all." Ichirou held up his hand for silence.

"It won't be a dangerous mission, lower level stuff, no need to worry... And yes," Ichirou turned to Kameko. "It will be just the two of us." Ichirou began to walk away and waved her Kameko to follow. "Let's find out when we can leave, hopefully as soon as possible." Kameko nodded and followed behind. She gave one last smile and waved Mai a goodbye, who, begrudgingly waved back. Kameko and Ichirou walked through the wood in silence until they entered the main building wich was attached to their dorm building.

"Ah," Ichrou said while picking up a piece of paper, which he acquired from a large board full of other papers tacked into it. "This look good. A pickup and bring back mission." He turned to Kameko and handed her the paper. "Seems easy enough." Ichirou took Kameko to a room wich held a couple of boards each with a different letter on top. The letter on top of the board they were looking at was a giant 'D'. Kameko read over the message.

"I need this certain Iten called, phial, of tranquillity, located at two hundred and thirty-fifth street underneath a bridge at the bottom of the lake. Acquire this item and bring it back to me. Signed Kaname." Kameko looked back up at Ichrou. "Who's Kaname?" Ichrou took back the note.

"She's our boss. You'll meet her after we get her the phial. We'll leave tomorrow in the morning. Like, bright and early. At five o'clock okay?"

"What? Why so early?" Kameko gasped. Ichirou chuckled.

"Two hundred and thirty-fifth street is actually pretty far... And we might have to walk." Kameko nodded in understanding but a realisation came to her.

"Wait... What's stopping use from running away?" Ichirou pondered this for a little while but finally said.

"Trust me... They always find you. Besides. We get treated well here right?" Ichirou began to walk away. Kameko was a little confused. why wouldn't they want to leave? Especially the Special star students. Yuuka always goes off about how much she doesn't like the school and her duties as a special star student. Kameko shrugged it off for now and followed Ichirou out of the room.

Kameko and Ichirou began to walk to their rooms when Kameko sighed sudden and watched her feet as she walked. Ichirou looked over at her and asked. "What's up? You seem blue all of a sudden." Kameko shrugged and said.

"It's nothing much. It's just been two weeks, and... I just miss my friends is all." Ichirou nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, you remember what Akira said right?" Kameko nodded.

* * *

 _Kameko was in Akira's office just after one of her training sessions with Ichirou. She had a light layer of dust and her hair was a mess. but at the moment that was not something that caused her to be this upset and scared. No, it wasn't the fact that she almost got killed by an arrow that Ichirou had shot at her, and it wasn't even the fact that she has been training for six days straight, with only the night to recover. No, it was something that Akira just said to her. Something that made her blood turn cold and her heart skip a beat._

 _"What do you mean?" Kameko asked. "Why can't I see or be friends with Yuuka and the rest?" Akira was looking out of his window down to the yards of his school._

 _"Your Alice, is very strong, Kameko. And you can't control it too well, do you want to kill them? Not only that. They all asked me to keep you away from them..." Akira turned to her. "I'm sorry. But they all fear you." Kameko's eyes widened._

* * *

"Alright. I'm sure it will get easier. But for now, maybe you should just try to forget them and focus on the mission that's coming up. That's what I do when I try to forget my family." Kameko looked up at him.

"Do you miss them?" She asked tentatively. Ichirou's face scrunched up in a glare that was aimed at no one.

"No. I could Never miss any of them... Well, this is my room. See you tomorrow Kameko." Ichirou smiled and opened his door. Kameko waved and walked over to her room. She opened her door, took off her shoes, and walked over to her king sized bed. she sat on the edge and looked over at a picture of her mother smiling holding Kameko's first drawing. It was a sun shining on a single red flower with a rainbow overhead.

A knock woke Kameko from one of her good dreams, in her pyjamas, wich consisted of a tank top with no bra and baggy boy loungers. Wiping sleep, from her eyes and yawning, she opened the door to see Ichirou dressed in all black.

"Didn't I tell you we would be leaving in the morning bright and early?" Kameko looked over at the clock which read five O two.

"But I set an alarm." Kameko panicked. She turned back to Ichirou. "Alright well, what should I wear?" Ichirou thought for a moment.

"Anything that could blend in I guess. Usually, we just wear black." Ichirou said striking a pose. "As you can see." Kameko chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be out soon." Kameko closed the door and hastily rummaged through her chest of drawers. The only black clothing she had was jeans and a hoodie. She wore a dark blue tee-shirt underneath and put the hoody on. She wore her long hair in a tight bun at the top of her head, quickly grabbed her bag, and opened the door to Ichirou who was waiting.

"Alright, let's go." Ichirou walked on with Kameko hastily following.

"So, how far is... Far?" Kameko asked as they left the dorm building. Ichirou looked over at her questioningly. "I mean like, how far is the place were going? Basically how far are we going to have to walk?" Ichirou smiled stopped in his tracks and pulled out a map.

"This," Ichirou pointed to a large green area on the map. "Is the academy. And this... Way overhear." Ichirou dragged his finger a little while across the map and pointed to a small blue line slithering across the map. "Is where it is." Kameko grabbed the map from him held it closer to her face.

"You have to be kidding me." Kameko looked up at him. "How long do you think it will take us?" Ichirou began to walk again.

"If we don't stop then not too long. You do have your sketchbook right?" Kameko patted her bag a couple of times. "Good, we might not have to walk after all. Do you think you could draw a carriage or something to take us there quicker?" Kameko though for a few moment.

"I might be able too. I never tried anything like that before." Kameko pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw. A moment or two later Kameko held out the sketchbook facing away from the both of them and a giant, dark blue carriage with a skeleton horse pulling it trotted out of the sketchbook. The undead horse dug into the ground with its front hoof and turned to her waiting for a command.

"I didn't mean now!" Ichirou looked panicked. "Put it back in the book until we leave the school ground, for crying out loud." Kameko was taken aback for a few second but quickly recovered. She concentrated on her drawing and the horse, along with the carriage ran back into the sketchbook.

"What got you so pissed." Ichirou continued walking leaving Kameko to follow in a huff.

"We need to leave the school discreetly. If we get out of here on some magical carriage then everyone will know. Only the special star students get to leave the school grounds, the others might get jealous. Honestly, think for a minute." Kameko stopped dead in her tracks.

"Okay, I screwed up something minor, I didn't know okay, so let it go and stop being so mad and acting like the jerk I used to think you were." Ichirou turned sharply and rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, your right. This is your first mission, I'm just tired I'll calm down. Sorry for blowing up at you." Kameko nodded and continued walking with Ichirou. The rest of the walk to the front gate of the academy grounds was quiet with Kameko still a little mad and Ichirou feeling too awkward to say much. Kameko noticed Jirou Hideki and Emi Asuka guarding the main gates together, talking amongst themselves. Once they were out of the school grounds and left the gate behind them Ichirou spoke up again. "Okay, you can bring out that cool looking carriage now." Kameko dug through her bag and pulled out the sketchbook. She flipped it open to the page with their ride and summoned it forth.

Once again the skeleton horse jumped out of the book and was quickly followed by the big, dark blue, means of transportation. Kameko opened the door and stepped inside with Ichirou close behind. The horse instantly began to move through the streets.

"So by 'car'," Kameko did air quotes. "How long do you think it will take us?"

"About two hours." Ichirou looked out the little window and watched the trees go by. Kameko blinked.

"Then why did we have to wake up so early? Two hours to get there, Pick up the item and then two hours to get back is more than enough time." Ichirou didn't even bother looking back at her.

"Kaname is not someone you want to keep waiting. When I told her we took on the mission she was expecting me to leave that same day. So wasn't so pleased to find out we were leaving tomorrow. Or I guess... Today."

"Do you like her?" Ichirou perked up at that instantly and had a huge smile on his face as he turned to her.

"Oh, Kaname is the best. She's so strong and smart and skilful. But you really don't want to piss her off. You might not see tomorrow." Ichirou chuckled. "But she's so nice once you bring her good news. She's the best, you'll love her, Everyone does." Ichirou finished off rather enthusiastically.

"Huh, I can't wait to meet her then... I wonder if Yuuka liked her." Kameko mumbled the last part mainly to herself. Ichirou scoffed.

"Oh, Yuuka doesn't like any adult no matter how awesome they are. Yuuka doesn't know what's she talking about most of the time, she may seem smart but that's all a ruse, she has no idea what the real world is like. She should be pleased that Kaname gives her the amount of attention she gets." Ichirou was once again looking out the window, this time with a scowl. "I would kill for that kind of attention from Kaname."

"So I've heard." Kameko folded her arms. "You and that friend of yours has a reputation after all." Ichirou turned towards her.

"Oh go on. I would love to hear what you've heard of us." Ichirou dared. Kameko shrugged.

"Just that you two killed without being ordered to, and go out of your way to mess things up because you think it's funny." Ichirou stood up and had his fist clenched to his sides.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Ichirou yelled. "It's not any of your business what I do and when! Who told you that? Yuuka? Most likely, she likes to meddle in other people's affairs. Look, Kameko, when I was younger I was more brash and reckless. Same with Haru. We were both just trying to figure things out and we only had each other to look after, times were different back then. I've changed so has Haru, we've both matured and grew up. You're lucky to have someone nice to show you all these things. I wasn't so lucky, every time I did something wrong... Look the point is, I'm no longer that person. I'm better now." Kameko lost all anger she had early and was replaced with pity.

"Ichirou... I... I'm sorry, I had no idea." Ichirou looked down at her with surprise and quickly rubbed the back of his head with a small blush forming.

"It's fine, I'm sorry I flew off the handle again. I just have some issue with my past I'm trying to get over." All of a sudden the carriage wheel must of hit a bump in the road because Ichirou lost his balance and was falling forward. Kameko seeing Ichirou fall towards her moved backwards and closed her eyes. She expected to feel Ichirou's weight on top of her, but as the seconds flew by and she felt nothing, Kameko opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes locked onto Ichirou's who's face was merely inches away from her own. He caught himself just before falling on top of her with his arms stretched out on each side of hers holding most of his weight up by the wall of the carriage. They were both staring at each other with surprise and shock.

"Uhh," Kameko said snapping out of the trans first. Ichirou blushed fiercely and quickly moved away from her.

"S-Sorry." Ichirou sat down and averted his eyes by looking out the window once again, the blush still evident on his face. Kameko and Ichirou sat in silence both still awkward and trying to avoid looking at each other for most of the cart ride. Until finally, Ichirou spoke up. "What was your life like before you came here?" Kameko was taken aback from the question that seemed to come from nowhere.

"uh, normal I guess." Kameko wasn't good at talking about this sort of things, especially with what just happened between the two of them. "My mother and I lived in a nice enough house, I had a normal school, kept to myself mostly, I'm actually a pretty shy person, so I never had a friend longer than a week at best. I always just drew and tried to get school over with as quickly as I could really."

"You and your mother?" Ichirou asked. "What about your father?"

"Oh well, he died before I was born, my mother never kept any photos, that I was aware of anyway, and every time I would ask her about him she could end up crying. I didn't want to make her cry so I wouldn't ask." Ichirou listened intently.

"So you have no idea what he was like or what he looked like? Man, that must have been hard. And apparently, you didn't have friends in school? That couldn't have been easy." Kameko shrugged.

"Nah, it never really bugged me all that much, when I was younger I used to think about what he must have been like but I stopped caring, and with school... It wasn't all that bad, I didn't really care I had no friends, just made me focused on my drawing. Well, then there was Daisuke. He was always bullying me." Kameko chuckled. "Ugh, it sounds so lame to say it, but it's true. That's actually how I found out I had an Alice, it was just another lunch break I was drawing, he came up to me started to bug me stool my book punched me around some and then, once I got my sketchbook back, a tiger came out and attacked him. Then I was brought here. But, what about you? We still have an hour at best, tell me about yourself. Before you came here, what you were like, how old were you?" Ichirou looked over at her.

"And why would I tell you?" Kameko smiled.

"I told you my past, didn't I? Time to share story. Ichirou sighed and looked out the window again.

"Well, you already know my father ran a small clinic and I used to love watching him work, he was like, a different person. When he was using all the skill he learned to save people, that's something that always got me excited, you know? He worked hard for his dream to come true and he loved doing it. But, he was not a very happy man. My mother and younger sister weren't allowed to speak unless spoken too. I remember they always had to do the chores and cooking while the men in my house, mainly my other brothers and father, did the work. My eldest brother was in school to become a lawyer, my older brother was also in school, but he was trying to be a doctor like my father."

Ichirou continued. "My father didn't even seem to like my mother or sister if they did anything wrong they would get beaten, pretty badly too. I once tried to defend them, I loved my mother and sister they were really nice and warm people, No one should get treated like that. So when I was around eleven and my father was going to my mother with his fist, I couldn't sit by any longer, I got up from my chair in the kitchen and rushed forward. I did all that I could think of. I punched my father in the face and my Alice activated. His face turned from skin to bone to ash along with the rest of his body in mear seconds. My family was terrified of me and ignored me until the school came and took me away. I was defending her and she hated me. But it no longer matters I want nothing to do with them. I no longer care what happens to them."

"I think you do," Kameko said trying to catch his eye. "When you were talking about them you looked so happy, I think you miss them and wanted them to be happy you got rid of your father." Ichirou looked over at her. "Just the way you were talking about them gave me that thought is all. Sorry." Ichirou sighed.

"No, it's okay. I already know I do. You're spot on Kameko. I- I guess I just don't want to admit it? I don't know, Haru is the only other one that knows about my past. And," Ichirou chuckled. "Just like you, he saw right through me. He knew right away how I was really feeling. You two are actually pretty similar. I'm sure you'll get along. You're both pretty amazing." Ichirou smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, maybe. But I haven't actually forgiven him just yet. To be honest. And," Kameko continued. "I'm not amazing. I wish I was better. I always have to rely on others and I don't have many strengths of my own. I'm pretty pathetic really." Ichirou stood up instantly.

"What are you talking about?" Kameko blinked. "You're so strong willed and never stop trying to better yourself. Kameko, I really admire you. You're an amazing person." Kameko was at a lost for words as Ichirou was complimenting her. She had no idea what to say, Kameko quickly looked outside as the carriage stopped.

"Oh, I think we're here." Kameko opened the door and was greeted with a wonderful sight. The bridge was made of brick and was stretching across the clearest of waters Kameko has ever seen in her life. She could see the bottom so clearly and the trees and grass around the river looked stunning with morning drew still present with the sun just peaking over the mountins and reflcted off the water in a magical way. Kameko was stunned with how beautiful everything was. She didn't even notice that Ichirou was standing next to her.

"You're right." Ichirou turned to her. "We're here."

* * *

 **Oh man, that chapter was lengthy. We also got some backstory that I have been kinda wanting to write for a while. I hope you all enjoyed it and Like always. Have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20, Oh my god, I am so sorry this took so long, I really didn't intend for that to happen really. Jut time slipped past quicker than I anticipated. I just hope you all enjoy this chapter and as a reminder, I have Dyslexia... ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Kameko looked down into the riverbed underneath the red brick bridge and saw a small brown object mostly covered by dirt, sand, and large rocks. Kameko pointed to the object. "Do you think that's it?" Ichirou walked over to her and peered into the river.

"Hmm, maybe." Ichirou sat down and began to take off his shoes. "Only one way to find out." Kameko watched with sceptical eyes. Ichirou looked up at her." What up?" Kameko pointed to the river.

"We're going to have to swim?" Ichirou smirked.

"Worried about your hair getting wet?" Kameko huffed.

"No, I don't give a shit about that, just... It might be cold." Ichirou laughed.

"Couldn't you just draw a towel or something once you're done?"

"oh, that's a good idea. I could use my book." Kameko proceeded to pull out her sketchbook and pencil. Kameko looked over the sketchbook cover at the plain black design and ran her hand over it smiling to herself. Ichirou noticed her sudden change and asked.

"Whats wrong?" He walked over and looked down at her book cover.

"Oh," Kameko was so lost in thought she forgot what she was doing for a second. "Well, it's just, Ren gave me this sketchbook when he noticed my old one was ruined. Daisuke, that guy I told you about, completely wrecked my old one. So when we were all at the market place he bought this for me. It was so sweet." Ichirou was looking at her intently while Kameko was once again lost in thought until she snapped herself out of it. "Well, let's continue the mission." Kameko opened her book to a page that already had a drawing of goggles and breathing tanks. "I thought since it was the bottom of a river we might need these, I drew them last night."

"That's using your head. Good one." Kameko beamed. Once Kameko got them out of the book, put everything on, and took off her own shoes and socks they both jumped into the river and swam to the brown object poking out of the ground. they used their hands to move the dirt and sand and after what felt like hours, they finally uncovered the object. Unfortunately, however, it turned out to be a log that got buried under the ground. Kameko and Ichirou swam up to the surface and took off their gear. "Damn, I was hoping that was it."

"Actually," Kameko commented swimming to shore. "I'm kinda happy it wasn't that easy." Ichirou looked over at her as they pulled themselves on land.

"Why?" Ichirou cocked an eyebrow, Kameko shrugged.

"I don't know. This is my first mission. I want some sort of excitement for all my hard training." Ichirou laughed.

"You're nowhere near as good as you could be. Plus you couldn't even beat me when I was really trying. Do you really want to have to battle a giant monster and lose or get eaten? That would be bad."

"No, I don't want to fight a monster. Maybe just some small guardian?" Kameko laughed. "Could be fun." Ichirou joined in and chuckled alongside her.

"I guess it would be fun. However," Ichirou pointed into the water. "Life isn't all fun and games. And sometimes." Kameko looked to where he was pointing. "Things are just easy." Kameko saw a glowing blue phial in the water with fish keeping clear. Once gain they put on their gear and swam down into the water, but this time. They simply lifted up the phial they seemed to have missed the first time. As soon as the phial was lifted the water around them turned dark and black, and it was much more difficult to swim in. Almost like trying to swim through syrup. They managed to swim up to the surface of the water and once Kameko took off her goggles she looked around, the once beautiful scenery she saw when they first arrived had turned into, what she always imagined hell looked like, Minus the flames.

The grass was all shivered up, black and dead, along with the trees, all the leaves fell to the ground, the trunk of the tree looked like someone took all the water out of it and left it to die. The sky above them was dark and cast long dark shadows over the terrain. No birds flew overhead, it seemed as though all life from this spot just either died or disappeared, not even little rats scurrying across the ground looking for any form of food to eat. They both swam to shore and pulled themselves up.

"What, happened?" Kameko asked looking around with utter confusion. Ichirou pulled himself up next to her.

"Uh, I don't really know. Everything was so peaceful and calm before we took this out." Kameko turned to him sharply.

"Everything was tranquil." Kameko realised. "Maybe, that thing... Effected everything around it?"

"Wait a second." Ichirou lightly giggled the phial and held it close to his ear. Ichirou stopped and opened the top of the phial and peered inside. "Yup, I thought so." Kameko stepped closer.

"What? What is it?" She attempted to look inside the phial as well. Ichirou passed it to her and once she saw what was inside, she was still confused. "I don't get it... It's just a stone." Kameko violently rattled the phial around trying to make something happen.

"Stop that." Ichirou grabbed the bottle back. "It's an Alice stone." Ichirou continued to observe the item inside.

"And that is...?" Kameko rolled her eyes. "Something cool I take it?" Ichirou looked up at her with confusion.

"Oh, right." He chuckled softly. "You only just got here. Of course, you wouldn't know what that is... Basically, once you get better control over your Alice you can take some of your Alice and create a stone that holds your power. And whoever has it can control that person's Alice. Usually, you give it to someone you want to either marry or get together with when you get older. Kinda like a promise stone of some sorts."

"So... When we took that out of the ground... Everything around us stopped using the stone's Alice... And became the opposite of tranquil?" Kameko tried to understand.

"Yeah, something awful happened here and the person who made that Alice stone wanted to make this place peaceful again. So she used her Alice and made this place tranquil. But, why would Kaname want to make this place... Like this?" Kameko looked around.

"Maybe she wants the stone for something?" Kameko shrugged. Ichirou didn't look convinced but he said nothing and just walked back towards the carriage. "You forgot your shoes!" Kameko yelled over to him. Ichirou in turn; ignored her and continued to climb into the cart. Kameko sighed, grabbed her own and Ichirou's shoes, grabbed her bag and book, and followed Ichirou into the carriage.

Kameko drew up a couple of towels once they were seated and the skeleton horse was trotting back to the school. She passed one over to Ichirou who took it without a word and patted himself dry. "Why is this bothering you so much?" Kameko hesitantly asked. Ichirou looked up at her.

"It's not. I'm just trying to figure out what she would want it for?" Ichirou looked down. "She's a pretty calm person, so it couldn't be for herself." Ichirou thought aloud. "I'm just trying to think of who she would use it on, is all." Kameko nodded. Nothing exciting happened throughout the ride as they rode in silence. Kameko was content with just losing herself in a daydream while Ichirou was lost in thought about the Alice stone and Kaname. Once they returned to the school about two hours later, Kameko saw the same two guards as when they first left.

Emi Asuka turned to them when their carriage came into view. Kameko and Ichirou stepped out and Kameko pulled the Cart back into her sketchbook and they walked towards the gate. Emi smiled warmly, waved and opened the gate. "Hey, Kameko." Emi greeted as they walked in. "How are you doing? How's school? Getting good grades?"

"Oh, yeah, It's going pretty great. I've got high marks in most of my classes. Cooking not being one of them." Kameko giggled.

"Not too great at cooking?" Emi asked testingly.

"Nah, I burn everything... I would probably burn water given the chance." Emi started laughing followed by Kameko. "Well, I'll see you around. Got to go report our mission. Bye." Kameko waved at Emi who in turn waved back.

"The walk back won't be as bad," Ichirou mumbled. Kameko looked over at him.

"What?"

"The walk back... It won't be as long as if we were going to the dorms. The building in which Kaname lives in is this way." Ichirou turned sharply and walked the other way. Kameko jogged up to him and fell into step next to him.

The whole walk there was just as quiet as the ride and this time, Kameko was having none of it. "Okay, did I do something to upset you?Why are you so quiet and moody?" Ichirou looked over to her with astonishment. "There's this dark cloud hanging over you and that's not normal." Kameko huffed. "At least not from what I've seen." Kameko murmured and folded her arms. Ichirou stopped walking.

"No. It's not you." Ichirou looked over into the woods. "This just doesn't make sense. The river side was peaceful and calm... It was beautiful, I'll admit it... Then we took it away and destroyed the area. It's ruined and ugly, and for what? A stone that makes whoever's holding it serene? That's assinine. I just don't get it. I've never heard of a case like this before. I'm used to doing awful things for a sense of purpose. Nothing is done without reason. But this... I just can't wrap my mind around it." Ichirou holds up the bottle with the stone rattling inside.

"Ichirou, you're back!" Kameko and Ichirou bother heard a male voice from the direction of the building not to fall away from them. They both looked up and Kameko saw someone whom she was not thrilled to see, in the least. The boys short brown curly hair bounced as he hurried over to them with a smile on his face.

"Be nice," Ichirou whispered to Kameko who scowled in response.

"How was the mission?" Haru asked as he drew near.

"Kinda weird actually." Ichirou delved into the story about how they had to get phial out of the river, finding an Alice stone, and how everything turned dead once they took it out. Haru was pretty quiet throughout the story as they walked, but his expression told it all. Haru also found it odd.

"That is weird... Maybe she's having trouble with a special star student and can't control them? Fuck man I don't know." Haru turned to Kameko. "How are you doing? I heard about Etsuko."

"Congratulations so has everyone else in the school," Kameko said in an irritated manner. "Why are you here?" Haru glared.

"I saw my friend and came to say, hi... What got you all mad? Or are you always like this?" Haru inquired.

"Didn't I say be nice? What does that mean to you?" Kameko ignored them and continued walking.

"Women?" Haru shrugged.

"I just think she hates you. Still hasn't gotten over the fact you tricked her like that."

"What, honestly?" Haru asked in disbelief. "That was a test, I wasn't going to actually hurt you. Besides, you passed." Haru folded his arms.

"Still pissed me off. Not to mention After that I had nightmares. I mean, who wouldn't? She had ink leaking from her black, empty eyes. That's creepy!" Kameko yelled back at him and they all stopped walking.

"Once again, it was a test." Haru put in.

"I don't give a crap. I hated every moment of it. Then the walls were closing in on me! I'm amazed I'm not claustrophobic now!" Kameko continued her attack.

"What about Ichirou."

"What about me?" Ichirou asked.

"He was mean to you too. And for much longer, but you two are okay now right?" Haru threw at her.

"We talked through it." Kameko folded her arms.

"And now we're best friends." Ichirou swung his arm over her shoulder with a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't go that far," Kameko said apprehensively with a blush creeping on her face.

"Oh don't be so mean." Ichirou patted her tied up hair. Kameko shooed him off and turned back to Haru with a scowl on her face.

"Besides. You had two weeks to apologise and you didn't."

"I'm sorry." Haru apologised half-assed.

"Wha- It's too late now!" Kameko began to walk away. "Besides, that didn't sound very sincere. Just forget it, man. You and I won't get along. Accept that. "

"No!" Haru yelled suddenly. Kameko turned to him with confusion and shock in her eyes. "You and Ichirou are friends right?" Haru asked as Kameko turned away.

"I guess." Kameko shrugged and walked on.

"Well, any friend of Ichirou's is a friend of mine. Regardless if they don't deserve it. And," Haru ran up to her and put his arm around her. "even if they are crabby and rude."

"I have every reason to be crabby." Kameko threw his arm off her shoulder. "I don't care if I'm being rude or uncalled for. You did something to me that I can't forgive. Not yet anyway, not to mention you never gave me any reason to forgive you. Like I said before, Ichirou and I talked about it and spent all this time together, I was pissed at him in the beginning but we talked it through and made up, while you were off who knows where and didn't even say sorry. And that is my we are not friends."

"You're right. I didn't say sorry, and I'll never say so while meaning it. Do you know why?" Kameko stopped walking and turned to him with a scowl on her face. "Because I don't think I did anything wrong. Sure I messed with your mind a bit, but it was all a test, something I was told to do in order to see if you would be a good fit in the special star students. You were able to get out of my illusions. That's not something many people can do. I'm glad I did that to you, in order to show you just how powerful you are. I awakened something in you didn't I?" Kameko's scowl left her face. "You have more confidence in yourself now, don't you... You're more sure of yourself... aren't you." Kameko looked away. "Thought so. And that my dear. Is why I won't say, sorry." Haru walked on leaving Kameko and Ichirou behind.

"Fine." Kameko uttered and turned at Haru, who stopped and looked at her. "I won't be so annoying anymore, I'm not going to say thank you or anything, so don't hold your breath."

"You always going to be crabby?" Haru threw at her as she walked past him. Kameko turned to him with a cocky smile on her face.

"That's just who I am." Kameko walked on while Haru was left there stunned and his mouth hanging open.

"You're staring bro," Ichirou whispered and placed his hand on Haru's shoulder as he walked passed his friend.

* * *

"So, I did some digging and I found out that Kameko is going on a mission today. I don't know when she leaves, but I know which mission she is on. It shouldn't take too long to compleat, it is a level D mission after all. but the problem is... It's far. Like really far. Here we are." Yuuka pointed to the map while Ren and Kaoru looked over her shoulder. "And this is where her mission is." Yuuka pointed to a different area on the map far from the school.

"Do you remember what you need to do?" Ren asked.

"Grab a mission from the mission board," Yuuka presented a slip of paper with the letter S. "Go to where their mission takes place and try to find, and talk to Kameko. She is going to need me. Try to get her to stop avoiding us and try to hear her side of the story. Right now it's eight fifty. So if I leave now it should only take me a few moments to get there. Maybe like four or so hours." Ren's mouth fell open and Kaoru's eyes widened.

"You have to be kidding me." Kaoru covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head.

"It's okay. I'm hoping their mission will take them long enough and while I'm walking there they could be walking back and I can meet them half way. I've got this." Yuuka smile.

Yuuka was walking down the road towards where Kameko and Ichirou's mission took place. as she walked she watched all the trees go by and enjoyed the warm sun beating down on her. Today was a good day and Yuuka's confidence was building the more steps she took. Yuuka began to run in her excitement and haste. Yuuka was walking down the woods train for quite a while now, and while she is used to walking long distances often, she began to get tired. Moments later Yuuka finally walked out of the woods and into a clearing. All the warmth and excitement she had earlier, was now gone and was replaced with a cold sickly feeling. Yuuka looked around the clearing and took in her surroundings. At the dark sky, black inky river, the dead trees and grass. Yuuka was shocked, she pulled out her map and noticed, this is where Ichirou and Kameko's mission took place.

"Oh Kameko," Yuuka softly spoke. "What happened here?" Tears started to roll down her face as she continued to look around.

* * *

Kameko, Ichirou, and Haru entered into the building that Ichirou said belong to Kaname and walk into a room filled with animals from around the world. There were monkies hanging from the ceiling, tigers lazing about, birds flying or chilling by a watering hole, with fish swimming around in it, deer laying or standing nearby, with wolves on a rocky area near the corner with lions at the top. When Ichirou, Kameko, and Haru entered all animals turned to them, in the centre of the room on a golden thrown laying on a red velvet pillow sat a golden blond cat with a piercing on its ear, and a tall blue haired man petting the cats back.

"Were's Kaname?" Kameko's whisper echoed through the room. The golden cat stood up, jumped off the chair and walked over to the tree, as the cat got closer she transformed into a tall blond beautiful woman with blue eyes and a piercing on the top of her ear similar to the cats. The women walked closer and smiled down at her.

"Hello, my name is Kaname Haruka. You could say, I'm the special star student's boss. A.K.A, your boss as well." Kaname stiffened.

"Good evening." Kameko greeted. Kaname chuckled.

"No need to be so formal, I'm only teasing. This lovely man." Kaname pointed to the blue haired man walking over to them. "Is Akifumi Haruka. My husband." Akifumi smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you."

"We have the phial of tranquillity for you Miss Kaname." Ichirou piped up.

"Ah, do you now? Let's see it then." Ichirou pulled out the phial and handed it to her. "Yes, this is it all right, thank you Ichirou, and Haru, did you compleat your mission?" All eyes turned to Haru.

"Oh, uh... Yes." I left it at your desk in the school, I only came to accompany Ichirou." Haru confessed.

"I see. Well, if that is all then I highly suggest you leave, go have some much-deserved sleep, eat, and rest up. Good by." Kaname transformed back into a cat and walked back to her chair with her husband following. Ichirou, joined by Haru and Kameko left the building.

"Does she usually end meetings like that?" Kameko asked once they were far enough from the building.

"She's not one for chit chat," Ichirou mumbled. "Well, I'm going to have a nap. See ya." Ichirou left Kameko and Haru alone.

"Well, wanna talk?" Haru turned to Kameko.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter, thank you all so much for reading and like always, have a good gone. BYE BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**And I'm back! Okay, this one took a lot longer than anticipated. However, I am hoping you all enjoy. Just as a remind I have slight dyslexia so there will be spelling and grammar mistakes. Onto the chapter.**

* * *

"Uhm. No?" Kameko's eyes shifted once.

"What...? why not?" Haru begged with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I just wanted to ask you something." He wined. Kameko sighed.

"Okay. What is it?" Kameko folded her arms and fully turned to look at Haru with a scowl in place.

"Well, I was only wondering. How do you feel about Ichirou? Are you friends? Or something more?"Kameko lowered her arms.

"What?" her scowl was replaced with a look of concern and shock.

"Look." Haru started. "I love Ichirou, he's my best friend. And I don't want to see him get hurt. So if you only want to be friends I would suggest telling straight up... I got to go, I'll see you later." Haru walked off leaving behind a rather confused Kameko to her own thoughts. _'wait.'_ thought Kameko while walking. _'Is he saying...? No. Of course not. We're friends.'_ Kameko stopped. _'wait... friends?'_

"Gah. I've got too much to think about right now. I don't want to add that to the list. I have to focus. I can't get distracted by mindless love affairs..." Kameko sighed. "I wish I could talk to Yuuka. Or Kaoru... Or Ren." Kameko walked off with her head hung low.

* * *

Kameko walked into the special star student lunch room and saw Cho Mai eating alone at a table reading a book. Kameko ordered the A meal, grabbed her lunch and sat next to Mai. In the special star lunch room, there were no lines for the food because there were only a few people in the room at once. "Hey, Mai. What are you reading?" Mai looked up at her.

"A book." Mai began reading once again. Kameko sighed and pulled out her sketch book. She looked over her drawing and trying to find ways to improve her art as she eight. "How was the mission?" Mai asked, face still planted in her book. Kameko beamed, usually Mai would not continue a conversation unless it involved Ichirou, or if Mai was talking to him.

"Odd," Kameko said looked up at her.

"And how was Ichirou?" Mai tried to ask nonchalantly but Kameko knew Mai was worried since she didn't see Ichirou today. Kameko smiled and told her how the mission went and how Ichirou was acting, Kameko's smile faltered. Then Kameko told Mai how she met Kaname. "Then Haru pulled me aside and basically told me to stop fucking around." Mai looked at her.

"What do you mean? He got mad at you?" Kameko shook her head.

"I wouldn't say mad per say... More like warning me? I guess." Kameko was purposely holding back information because she knew how Mai felt about Ichrou. "When does school start up again?" Kameko quickly changed the subject and eight a spoon full of pudding. Mai sifted through her bag and pulled out an electronic day planner.

"Hmm, three days." Kameko choked on her pudding. "You okay there?" Kameko used her napkin to clean up her face.

"Oh my god, I had no idea. What do I do? I'm not prepared." Kameko panicked. "School starts up in three DAYS AND I'M JUST SITTING HERE EATING PUDDING!" Kameko quickly packed up her gear shoved food down her through.

"Wow, what's your problem." Mai looked around embarrassed "Could you not yell like an idiot, please? People are looking at us." Mai put her day planner away and bookmarked her book.

Kameko ignored her. "Listen, can I tell you something?" Kameko leant in and whispered. Mai's eyes squinted and she hesitantly nodded her head. "Before I became a special star student I had about... three friends. Good friends too. But... Once I... Killed Etsuko, I sort of cut them off. I'm kinda trying to shut everyone out I guess. Not have any friends so I don't hurt anyone else. At least until I have compleat control of my powers... Also, I was told they didn't want to be friends with me anymore... They fear me... But the thing is I have classes with them. Every single class I have, they are in, and I should have prepared on how to avoid them... But, yeah... I didn't." Kameko chuckled. "So now I'm screwed. I want to compleat my training and show them that I have improved. that they don't have to be scared of me... So now I have to come up with a plan on how to avoid them while in class... Do I act coldly? Maybe they won't even want to talk to me." Kameko's smile faltered.

"Maybe you should just... I don't know, acting like a bitch helped me. Just, if they do try to talk to you, just walk away and give them evil glares." Kameko folded her arms and leant back in her chair.

"Hmm. Act like you?" Kameko pointed at her. "Then I really wouldn't have any friends." Kameko chuckled. "I would be avoided by everyone." Kameko started to laugh.

"Do you want my help or not? Because I'm about to leave and let you handle this on your own." Mai glared.

"Sorry, sorry." Kameko calmed down. "Yes, please help me. I need your wisdom and guidance." Kameko pleaded and Mai smirked.

"Well if you put it like that. I think I know what to do." Mai quickly looked around then stopped. "I'll introduce you to someone that's in the same grade as you." Mai got up and walked over to a young man who had black short spiky hair and piercing blue eyes, sitting at another table across from her. He was wearing blue jeans and a dark grey hoodie. Kameko watched as Mai talked to the mystery boy. They both turned to look at Kameko who quickly looked down at her empty plate on the table with a small blush on her face.

Kameko looked back up to see the mysterious boy stand up and walk over to her with Mai leading. "Hey Kameko this is Shiro Nori he's a special star student and he's in your grade. So I was thinking just hang out with him." Mai introduced packed up her things then walked away.

"Hi. Sorry about Mai, she's not one to be... friendly." Kameko chuckled.

"No, it's okay, I have known her for about a couple of months now. I know what she's like." Shiro smiled.

"So I heard you're in the market for new friends? Is that right?" Shiro took a seat.

"Well... Yeah, Sort of. You see my friends are scared of me since I have been made a special star student. So says Akira Goro. So I know need a plan on how to avoid them." Shiro cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to avoid them?" Kameko smiled sadly and looked down at her empty plate again.

"I want to have compleat control of my Alice before I talk to anyone who wouldn't be able to defend themselves..." Kameko stopped and thought for a moment. "But Yuuka is a special star student... She would be able to defend herself quite well. Why would she be scared of me? If anything she would understand and probably wants to help me." Kameko thought out loud.

"Yeah, Yuuka Tomoko would probably want to help. Why not go talk to her?" Shiro asked. Kameko thought for a moment longer then replied.

"Akira told me she and all my other friends asked him to keep me away from them. So I did."

"You shouldn't trust everything you hear..." Shiro warned. Kameko looked up at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

 **Wow, that took quite a long time to post. Sorry, I had to do a lot of things, work and live, then it was Christmas and new years, but yeah thank you all so much for everything, reviews and all. And even though it was really short I hope you liked it. Thank you all for reading and like always, have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**After a long time, I am finally back with another chapter of School of Alice. I'm sorry I took 9 months to continue this story but I got some real serious writer's block and just couldn't continue no matter how hard I tried.**

 **But I am back and ready to continue, hopefully, I'll keep at it until I have compleated the story, but I doubt it. Chances are I'll just sort of be taking another break here and there and it will be a long long time before I finish it. Just as a reminder I have slight dyslexia and as such, my grammar and spelling are off the charts. Without further a due... Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Kameko sat down in her home room class waiting anxiously for her former friends to show up. She tried desperately not to look up at the door when ever she heard foot steps approach, but each time she failed. Lucky for her it wasn't Ren, Kaoru, or Yuuka. So Kameeko waiting as her heart rate increased and her hands began to sweat from her nerves. When the bell rang and not a single one of them showed up Kameko became even more worried. _'Oh no, did something happen to them? are they okay? what if, while Yuuka was out on a mission, she got hurt... or worse. It would be fine if just one of them didn't show up, that would only mean they got sick... but all three...?'_ As Kameko was in her own little world of fear and anxiety, the class had begun, Mr Aoi was calling out attendance and when Yuuka's name came up she appeared at the door panting hard and raised her hand.

"Present." Behind her, Ren and Kaoru were also panting and leaning on the door frame. Kameko's heart slowed down and she sighed with relief, that is, Until Yuuka made eye contact with her and Kameko remembered she had to avoid them, she quickly recalled what Nori said to her three days ago.

* * *

 _"You shouldn't trust everything you hear..." Shiro warned. Kameko looked up at him with confusion._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Shiro smiled and shook his head. "No, nothing at all. Okay so back to the matter at hand. How to avoid your old friends. Well, you COULD follow_ _the route that Mai went on and just be a huge bitch to them, or you could make them hate you... Though I guess that's what will happen if you act like a bitch anyway, hmm. You know I'm not too good at this either. Maybe ignore them? Even if they try to engage you in a conversation, just don't follow suit. Walk away or, if you're stuck in your seat in class, turn your head away and continue your work?" Shiro shrugged with an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, I'm horrible at this. Oh. but you know. We are in the same grade, maybe we have the same classes? Let me see your timetable... Or I guess just tell me Since you probably don't have it on you."_

 _Kameko nodded and told him her class schedule. Shiro smiled. "Yup, we have science together."_

 _"Nice." Kameko smiled then stopped short. "I mean, if you want to hang out with me that is to say. if you don't, you don't have to push your self or anything. Just be real with me and I'll leave you alone." Kameko spoke fast and used her hands as if she was addressing a deaf person. Shiro cocked an eye brow._

 _"Uh, yeah. No problem at all, if I didn't want to help you I would have just left."_

 _"Why are you helping me?" Kameko asked a little confused. "I thought all the special star students look out for themselves."_

 _"Well, we help each other out all the time. Some think it will help strengthen the team for when they have to go on missions together."_

 _"Is that why you're helping me?" Kameko studied Shiro's face for any signs of change. "So that if we are on a mission together ever I'll trust you more?" Shiro chuckled softly._

 _"Is there anything wrong with trust?"_

* * *

 _'Okay, just be a bitch.'_ Kameko calmed down by taking a couple of big deep breaths, she looked back at Mr Aoi with a straight face. "Ah, Miss Tomoko, Sota, and Mr Kazuo thank you for joining us, please find your seats before I send you to the principal's office for being late." Yuuka and the others quickly walked to their desks and sat down, Once Yuuka sat down she sneaked a glance over at her best friend Kameko.

Class rolled on with Kameko ignoring all of Yuuka's attempts at a conversation, and when class ended Kameko packed up quickly and walked as fast as she could to her next class without confronting her old friends. Yuuka tried calling out to Kameko but her friend was already out the door. Yuuka growled in frustration and turned to her other friends. Ren and Kaoru nodded. Kameko's next class, however, was gym class, and she had Ren and Kaoru in her class. Not to mention almost all of Etsuko's friends. When Kameko arrived and finished changing into her P.E clothes Karou and Ren ambushed her just outside the girls change room and bombarded her with angry questions at the same time.

Kameko's next class, however, was gym class, and she had Ren and Kaoru in it. Not to mention almost all of Etsuko's friends. When Kameko arrived and finished changing into her P.E clothes Karou and Ren ambushed her just outside the girls change room and bombarded her with angry questions at the same time.

"Why did you not talk to us about all this? Why didn't you come to us for help? Why did you kill her instead of just knocking her out? Why Kameko? Just talk to us. Please, we just want to help you, you know this!"

"Look, if you don't get out of my way I'll force you." Kameko threatened and shoved her way through. "Class is starting and I intend to join." Kameko walked away forcing herself not to turn around and apologise and beg for help. "Just leave me alone... Okay?" Kameko continued walking away not looking at them. _'It's all for them. When I can get better control of my Alice I'll be able to be their friend again... If they still want to.'_ As Kameko continued to walk away, everyone in the class saw the exchange and backed away from her. Etsuko's friends ran over to Ren and Kaoru to make sure they were okay. Class continued without many confrontations from her old friends and when Mr Kuro called the class to pick a partner for the next exercise Kameko was alone, she expected this outcome, but it still hurt a little. Not having a partner she had to sit out and just watch the class carry on. Normally when someone didn't have a partner Mr Kuro would team up with them, however, this time Mr Kuro was stuck helping everyone out.

Gym class ended and she walked up to her science class with a glum expression. When she walked through the door and saw Shiro sitting at the back of the class room she felt a little better and sat next to him. "I got to tell you, this whole acting like a bitch thing is really hard." Shiro chuckled and nodded in understanding.

"Do tell."

"Well in gym class I had to threaten Ren and Kaoru to stop them from asking me so many damn questions and the whole class saw and now everyone is scared of me." Kameko nodded at Ren as she mentioned his name, she then slumped in her seat.

"Yeah, that'll happen when you threaten people. What did you use? the good ol' I'll kill you if you try and speak to me again?" Shiro laughed as he teased Kameko. She playfully punched his arm.

"Don't be such an ass. It wasn't that bad." Kameko laughed with Shiro. After a few moments, Kameko continued. "I just told them to leave me alone. The class was really boring after that. I just had to sit out and watch everyone else have fun. Though I guess I'm going to have to get used to that eh?" When Shiro didn't answer Kameko looked over at him and saw his blank expression. Kameko quickly sat up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring you down. Just ignore me." Kameko sat awkwardly quiet after her little rambling. Class began and Kameko continued to sit awkwardly next to Shiro wondering if she should apologize again or just leave it. Much of the class carried on like this and Kameko just got sadder and sadder as each minute passed by.

When the assignment was distributed Kameko worked in silence next to Shiro, she spoke up. "Look I'm really sorry for what I said. I...I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories. I know that most if not all Special star students have a really bad history, and I didn't mean to trigger you at all... If I did." Shiro continued to be silent and Kameko went deeper into depression. She noticed Ren look back at her from his seat a few tables away and ignored him best to her abilities. When the bell rang Shiro jumped and looked around in alarm.

"Oh god, I did it again?" Shiro groaned.

"What?" Kameko asked looking at Shiro in utter confusion.

"My Alice sort of activates on its own most times. Don't get me wrong, I can activate it on will. But most times it just sorts of... Happens. And it makes me miss a lot of classes because of it. My Alice sort of throws me into a sort of void, like a world, where I am trapped watching a movie until it's finished... Would you be willing to let me take a look at your notes?" Shiro finished pointing at her note book. Kameko looked down at her book, and after a few moments started to laugh. She couldn't help it. She was sure she upset Shiro and for reasons beyond her, it really upset her. Only to find out he was just somewhere else not even really here.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kameko said through gasps of air. "I didn't expect that... Oh man, that explains why you didn't answer me I guess... Or even do any of the lessons. Yeah, no worries you can take a look at my notes." Kameko wanted to ask Shiro what his Alice was exactly but didn't want to intrude, Kameko then handed him her book.

"You were talking to me?" Shiro asked with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't know." Kameko waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Oh, man don't worry about it. I get it, you're Alice just sort of happens for you, no need to apologise. Anyway, let's go to our next classes so we aren't late. Wanna eat together at dinner tonight?" Kameko smiled and asked as she stood up. Shiro nodded and followed her out the door. Math was Kameko last class and fortunately, none of her friends were in it. The class droned on and Kameko was bored as sin, she pulled out her sketch book and began to draw throughout the class. She took extra care not to accidentally use her Alice, she was getting better at controlling it but she still needed practice, and right now was a good time to do just that.

* * *

Hinta sat at home re reading her letters from her daughter and smiled as Kameko went on about how the school worked and how she already made three wonderful sounding friends. She looked over at the clock on her wall. Three thirty pm it has been a week since she received any letters from her daughter and usually the mail would be delivered by two in the after noon.

two weeks passed and still no letters from Kameko, Hinata was worried something dreadful happened to her only daughter and fiddled with her locket around her neck which had two pictures, one of Kameko and another of Kameko's father.

When the third week came along Hinata was so relieved to see the post man from the school she ran out to meet him. "Good after noon Ma'am." He tipped his hat and handed her a single letter. Hinata nodded in greeting and ran back inside to tore open the letter and read the words inside.

" _Dear mother,_

 _I'm sorry haven't written in a long while time, I have been extremely busy with school and all my assignments. There I no need to worry I am doing fine, I have actually been promoted to a special star, and because of this my time to my self-has been greatly limited. I hope you are doing well and I will try my best to write at least once a week for you. I love you, bye."_

 _love Kameko Yamada."_

It was one of the shortest letters she has ever received from her child, but still, it filled her with such joy Hinata was crying through the whole thing. She hugged the letter and whipped her tears away.

* * *

Kameko sat in her room drawing a mountain lion totally lost in thought listening to her music when she got a knock on her balcony door. She turned off her music and pulled open the curtains to reveal Ichirou waving at her with a big smile on his face. Kameko shut the curtains and walked back to her desk.

"Come on Kameko, open up." Ichirou wined and knocked on the window door again. Kameko sighed. "Haru's here too."

"Hi." Haru chimed in. Kameko walked back to the door, threw open the curtains and unlocked the door for them. Ichirou opened it and stepped through followed by Haru.

"Need something?" Kameko folded her arms.

"Crabby as ever," Haru whispered to Ichirou. They shared a laugh as Kameko glared.

"I swear I'll kick you out."

"Okay, okay. We're sorry." Ichirou sat on her bed. "We heard you and Shiro became friends. You're good at that, eh?"

"Good at what?" Kameko wheeled her desk chair around and sat down.

"Making new friends. I mean somehow you're friends with Mai right?" Haru said as he joined Ichirou and the bed. Kameko laughed.

"Yeah, Mai and I are not friends... She would get pissed if you said that in front of her. Also, I wouldn't call Shiro a friend. Not yet anyway, I don't know much about him. Plus it was kind of awkward in class the other day... For a long time."

"Why? What happened?" Ichirou asked fiddling with her blanket.

"Well, I said something along the lines of sad times or what ever and he just sort of stopped talking. He looked blank and upset. I figured he was mad or something which made him not want to talk to me. And every time I tried to Applagies he didn't even acknowledge me. But when class ended he sort of came back? Something about his Alice...? So it was awkward." Kameko confessed.

"Oh right his Alice. Something about taking him into another world or something like that right?" Ichirou turned to Haru for support. Haru nodded and added.

"Yeah, his Alice is pretty neat. But not a lot of people actually know it. He's secretive about it, for good reason, he now has the element of surprise over us. I'm jealous. But I guess my Alice is pretty great no one can tell when I'm about to use it. I mean for all you know I have you under my spell right now."

"Okay, now I'm really going to kick you out." Kameko stood up.

"Kidding kidding." Haru held up his hands defensively. "I know some of his Alice's ability. I know it takes him into another world to watch something. I mean I have theories but that's all. Maybe he's able to see things you're hiding? Like, mind reading but being able to see instead of hearing? Maybe both? Well, regardless it's very common for special star students to hide their Alice's abilities."

"Yeah, like Yuuka." Kameko cut in smiling. Haru looked at her.

"Wait. You... You don't know Yuuka's Alice?" Ichirou chuckled.

"Yuuka decided it would be best not to tell her new friend everything about her. And she thinks I'm the monster."

"What's monster-ish about not telling me her Alice? I don't judge people based on their abilities and I certainly don't judge based on their past! If you're here to talk trash about my friend you can get the hell out of my room and never talk to me again for I don't want to have a conversation with people who talk about others behind their back. Especially my friends."

"Holy, I'm sorry I didn't mean it okay? I just find it odd how she calls herself your friend when she doesn't even tell you anything about herself that's all."

"She told me enough about herself." Kamkeo sat down still a little mad.

"Well you're Alice is a huge part of who you are. especially a special star student. That means she has an Alice that the school fined very dangerous, dangerous enough to train her separately from the other students. I mean where you never curious?" Ichirou defended himself.

"Of course I'm curious. But if she isn't comfortable telling me then who am I to force her?" Kameko closed her sketch book. "Anyway... What do you two want again? Did we ever talk about this?"

"Just felt like hanging out."

"Why in my room?" Kameko questioned with annoyance.

"Where would you rather hang out?" Haru asked scratching his chin.

"What makes you think I want to hang out? I was perfectly fine drawing alone you know."

"Geez, we just thought you might be lonely without being surrounded by your friends all the time. I know! Let's go to the market." Ichirou suggested.

"What? School just ended and dinner is about to be served. There is no way we can go to the market at this time."

"There is if you're a special star student." Haru gave a mischievous smile. "And they have a restaurant there so we don't need to eat here. Besides, I'm bored with the food here. Let's go. We are kidnapping you." Haru and Ichirou stood up together in unison.

"WHAT?!" Kameko tried to flee but Ichirou was too quick for her and scooped her in his arms.

"Ready?" Ichirou turned to Haru, who in turn nodded with a smirk.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'll go let me down." Kameko struggled in Ichirou arms.

"As you wish." Ichirou placed her down gently.

As they made their way to the market place Kameko was walking behind them with a scowl. "You know if you're face is always like that It'll get stuck... Or maybe it's too late." Haru joked as he saw her face.

"Such up. How are we getting to the market place again? I don't think the bus run this late."

"Pull out that skeleton carriage of yours." Ichirou pointed to her bag which had her sketch book. Kameko gawked at them.

"Is that the real reason I'm here?" Haru laughed.

"Don't worry, I wanted to hang out with you, and let you two be closer as friends!" Ichirou pointed to Haru and herself. "The carriage was just a bonus. I swear we just wanted to hang out with you." Kameko humphed and pulled out her book. She flipped through the book and summoned the carriage. But still not a master at controlling her Alice, the carriage only came half out. the rest of the ride was still in the book and the front end of the cargo was falling over and the skeleton horses attached to the ride got knocked over too and the whole drawing came undone turning into a black lifeless pile of ink.

"Well damn. I'm going to have to draw another way to get there. Any ideas?" Kameko turned to Ichirou because she knew he was choke full of them. Ichirou hummed for a little bit and thought. When the light above his head lite up he delved into great detail of a new carriage idea. It couldn't be a car or anything like that because none of them knew how to drive. So as Kameko drew Ichirou's Idea, Haru played a game with him. Once Kameko was done she activated her Alice and the draw came to life. This time her Alice held up and the whole drawing emerged from the book.

A sleek black new carriage with dark red cushions on the inside was being carried by a six foot ten inches black and red cheetah. "The only colours I have on me are dark red and black."

"It looks so awesome!" Ichirou walked all around it and opened it up. "And It's comfy!" Haru whistled.

"It looks amazing Kameko." Kameko smiled and stepped into the carriage followed by Haru. as the ride started to move Haru turned to Ichirou. "Why a cheetah?"

"So it will go fast. And we all know cheetahs are fast." Ichirou looked at Kameko with hope.

"Okay, let's see if it will work I guess." Kameko opened a little window that had a few of the front of the carriage. "Run a little." The cheetah started to move faster but wasn't exactly running.

"Hmph. Why is it so slow though?" Haru propped his elbow against the arm rest and looked out the window.

"Yeah, I was expecting it to move fast." Kameko blushed, she didn't want it to move too fast because she was scared they'll hit a rock and topple over. She looked out the front window and told the Cheetah to run. At her words, the animal gave it her all and was really moving. The carriage jumped and jostled but never tipped over. Kameko was holding onto the sides of the carriage for dear life while Ichirou and Haru were having a blast. Kameko tried to join in but every time they hit a bump she would close her eyes tight and whimper silently.

Once they arrived at the market place Kameko forged calmness and left the Carriage second behind Haru who was closest to the door. She stood, shaking trying to calm her breathing and forced a smile when Ichirou and Haru looked at her.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." Ichirou moved over to her.

"Oh yeah, I'm good. Just uh... Car sick is all." Kameko involuntary laughed and sat on the benches near the howalon stand. "Just have to sit for a bit." Kameko pulled out her sketch book and pulled their ride back inside.

"Okay wait here." Haru ran off while Ichirou sat next to Kameko.

* * *

"Okay, I found out Kameko's room number. Now we can go and talk to her... Or yell at her..." Yuuka grumbled.

"We're sorry we handled that wrong we know we did. Her threatening us told us everything alright?" Ren folded his arms.

"Fine, let's just go." Yuuka and company walked over to Kameko's new room, number 7866. Yuuka knocked and when no response came she knocked harder making the door shake violently. "You have got to be kidding me." Yuuka stomped over to Ichirou's room and banged on his door just as loud. When no response came from his room either Yuuka exploded in rage. "YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"Oh my god, Yuuka it's okay. Think about it, it's really close to dinner right? She could be down in the special star students cafeteria, right?" Kaoru placed his hand tentatively on Yuuka's shoulder. Yuuka calmed down some.

"Right, sorry. I'll check it out super quick, you two wait here and I'll go see." Yuuka ran down the hall in the direction to the dining hall and when she opened the door to the hall she only saw three out six students. Mai Cho, Shizuka Ayaka and Shiro Nori. Mai and Shizuka were sitting together and Shiro was alone like usual. "Shiro," Yuuka called out. "Do you know where Kameko is? I know you two have been getting close."

Shiro looked up from his beef Wellington. "Hmm. No. sorry I have no idea where she is. She said she'd eat with me today after class but. I don't know maybe she had something come up?" Shiro shrugged.

"I know where she is," Mai spoke up. Yuuka turned to her.

"Really? And you're willing to tell me?" Yuuka asked a little sceptically.

"For a price. When you see her. Punch her in the face for me." Mai smiled sweetly.

"Why would you want me to do that? What did she do to you?" Mai clenched her fist.

"She's out on a date with MY Ichirou at the marketplace. I mean sure Haru's with them but they're always together so it doesn't count."

"They're at the marketplace?" Yuuka asked a little confused. "What do I have to do? Wait outside her damn room all night?" Yuuka sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Fine, whatever, thank you, Mai." Yuuka walked out of the dining hall and back to Ren and Kaoru.

"I guess you didn't find her." Ren was leaning against the wall.

"They're in the marketplace. Kameko Haru and Ichirou. I guess they became friends. I mean it makes sense Kameko is amazing, she can make friends with anyone."

"Why would Kameko become friends with that jerk?" Ren pushed himself off the wall and turned to Kaoru. "Teleport us to the market place." Ren all but demanded.

"I would if I could. The farthest I can go is like... Half way? Then I'll be super tired and I won't be able to use my Alice for a while." Kaoru sighed.

"We could just wait outside her door all night," Yuuka suggested. Up in the dining hall, she was making a frustrated joke but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Kameko would have nowhere to go if she can't get into her room.

* * *

Kameko was beginning to wonder where Haru ran off too when she spotted his curly hair bobbing closer to them through the small crowd of people. As he approached her handed Kameko a can of apple juice. Kameko looked from the can to Haru, she tentatively took the drink and thanked him.

"Don't mention it." Haru sat next to Ichirou and Kameko opened the can and downed the drink.

"So what was this restaurant you two were talking about?" Kameko looked around at the buildings. "I've been here twice with Yuuka, Ren and Kaoru but I never saw a restaurant."

"That's because you never came here with us. I guess you could say Haru and I are explorers. Once when we were wandering around we happen across this creepy old alleyway. we followed it down and found all kinds of awesome shoppes and shit." Ichirou slung his arm around Haru's shoulder.

"A creepy alleyway, huh?" Kameko asked feeling a little nervous.

"Don't worry Kameko, we'll protect you if anything bad happens." Haru teased.

"Oh please, with this baby." Kameko patted her bag which contained her sketch book. "I could take you both on." She laughed in a mocking manner.

"Is that a challenge?" Haru stood up with a smile.

"You know it." Kameko also stood up barring a smile as well.

"Come on you two, we can fight when we get back. I'm getting way too hungry to even think about physical activities." Ichirou walked off, Haru and Kameko joined in. When they approached the creepy alleyway Ichirou mention previously Kamkeo shuddered. Ichirou was right. This place was way too creepy to be real. The buildings were so old the paint was chipping off and vines were creeping up the building desperately seeking sun light. The sun was going down so the alleyway was cast in darkness and when the wind blew through the building sounded like they were moaning. "Well, let's go." Ichirou pressed on.

Kameko wanted to protest but followed anyway sticking close to them, "Yup... Creepy as hell. I swear if a demon jumps out I'll scream, so, loud." Kamkeo threatened. Haru gave a mischievous grin until Ichirou smacked his shoulder.

"Don't do it, man." Haru laughed.

"I wasn't I swear." Ichirou chuckled.

"Sure you weren't."

"Do what now?" Kameko looked between the two.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it," Ichirou answered quickly. Kameko cocked an eyebrow. "Oh look we're here." Ichirou pointed to a large building which looked like it more than fit the creepy theme. The building looked like an old vampire castle with black stone gargoyles perched on stone posts just in front of the stair case leading up to the two large red doors. Just above the door was a sign, " _Vampire dine in._ "

"Weird name." Kameko pointed out.

"Cool right?" Ichirou said sounding excited. As they entered Kameko swore she saw the gargoyles watching her, they pushed open the doors and was greeted by a hostess.

"Good after noon, table for three?" The lady was wearing a black suit with a red tie and her hair was in a bun. Kameko notices she seemed way too happy and cheerful to be working at a place like this, but welcomed it none the less. Ichirou nodded. "Alright I'll take you to your seat, would you prefer table or booth?"

"Booth." They all said in unison. The lady laughed.

"Alright, Attice, second for the first floor?" They looked between them selves.

"Let's go for the second floor," Haru spoke up first. The waitress nodded, took three menus and lead them to a red carpeted stair case. As they climbed them Haru addressed Kameko. "The last time Ichirou and I were here we just stayed on the first floor. I sort of want to see if they have a view you know?" Kameko looked behind her and saw that every window was draped over bye blackout curtains fitting the vampire theme rather well. Once they were seated near a window the hostess placed water for the three and Kameko opened the curtain to see a very beautiful view.

Their window overlooked the entire marketplace and they could even see the Academy. The sun was just behind the Academy building and gave off a beautiful shade of orange making the land look like it was on fire. It was calming and left Kameko speechless. Kameko reached for her sketch book and started to draw immediately.

"Kameko?" Ichirou tried to get eye contact. Kameko jumped.

"Oh sorry. It's just so beautiful I didn't want to miss it." Kameo was blushing and closed her book.

"Well, how about this?" Haru pulled out a camera. "It's got great quality."

"YES!" Kameko snatched it out of his hands and took a great photo of the scenery. She looked over her shot and handed it back to Haru. "Thank you, Now I'll be able to draw when I get home. I'm so excited."

"Don't mention it." Haru stuffed the camera back into his bag. "Do you know what you're gonna get?"

"Oh." Kameko opened up her menu and flipped through the pages. The Dishes had strange names and she couldn't figure out what any of it was. "Uhm. What are you two getting?" Kameko asked looking for suggestions of whats good.

"I'm going to get the Nosferatu spaghetti and meat balls with a side of garlic bread," Ichirou said closing his menu.

"They serve garlic bread?" Kamek was surprised at that. This is a vampire themed restaurant after all.

"I'm going to get the blood orange salad to start then I'll get a steak."

"That sounds good I'll go with that too." Kameko closed her menu as well and when the waiter came along they ordered their food and handed him their menus. "Honestly this place makes me think an emo teenager thought up." Ichirou laughed.

"Yeah well, at least there aren't chains or upside down crosses all over the place."

"Or summoning circles," Haru added as he took a sip of his water. "Actually the decoration is rather nice." There were a few pictures of forestry or animals and all the curtains we either black or dark red.

* * *

After they were finished eating and left the restaurant Kameko summoned their ride and started their journey home the ride was pretty quiet with everyone too tired to talk. Kameko almost fell asleep but was worried her drawing would fade if she did. After was seemed like hours they arrived at the dorm's building and once they all climbed out of the carriage Kameko called it back in her book.

"Hey, you guys want to have a little contest?" Ichirou turned to the two of them. Haru perked up instantly, but Kameko was a little more reserved.

"What kind of contest?" She questioned shifting her feet. Ichirou pointed up.

"Just above us is our rooms." Kameko and Haru looked up. "About... Four stories. My contest is this. The first person to get to our rooms is the winner. Oh, and you have to scale this side of the building. You can't go inside." Ichirou challenged.

"Uhhh." Kameko looked over to Haru.

"That sounds awesome. What happens if you lose?" Haru asked. Ichirou thought for a moment.

"I don't know. The winners get to decide together." Ichirou decided. "Okay, ready...? GO!" Ichirou and Haru began to climb up the building leaving Kameko behind. Thinking quickly she took out her sketch book and began to draw. She drew a tall tree and brought it forward. Once the tree started to come out of the book and jumped on the top branch, and as the tree climbed higher and higher she watched as she passed Haru and Ichirou.

"You guys are losing." She taunted down at them. The tree stopped just at her balcony and she walked across the branch and jumped safely on the ledge of her fence. Moments later Ichirou sat next to her, they looked over the ledge and watched Haru climbing up to them.

"Well looks like Kameko and I won," Ichirou said as Haru joined them. "So what should be his punishment?" Kameko looked over at Haru with a sly grin stretching across her face.

"We could always make him wear a clown wig to school. That would make him more approachable as well." Kameko chuckled as she imagined Haru wearing a big puffy colourful clown wig in class and everyone staring at him. Ichirou laughed along.

"That's stupid," Haru grumbled.

"Oh, of course, you'd hate it. I thought of it." Kameko yawned. "Well, what ever we'll do let's talk about it later I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Night." Kamkeo opened her balcony door and closed it as Ichirou and Haru waved good night then they jumped over to Ichirou's room and retired for the night as well.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for chapter twenty-two. Some crazy stuff is coming up soon, to which I am excited for. Sorry for the long wait once again, I figured that a very long chapter would you all happy though muahaha my evil plan is coming to tuition. Well, I hope you liked this chapter good bye and like always. Have a good one. BYE BYE!**


End file.
